Our Solemn Hour
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Negi and co. must stop a new crisis to their world. People are falling into a magical comatose and it depends on Negi to find the cure to save them. Now a feud from the feudal era involving Kotarō is in focus, he may just be more than himself. NexYu KoOC
1. Period I: Awaking

**ETP: I'm writing a brand new fanfic! It's more Negima Character-centric than OC-centric this time and it has new pairings. More Konoka x Setsuna fluff along with my new obsession… Negi x Yue. So please review yet I beg of you do not flame me. Onto the disclaimer!**

**Chibi**-**Kotarō: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period I**

**Awaking**

"Do you mind tellin' me _why_ you dragged me into the Jr. High Girls' library?" Inugami Kotarō asked while walking with his arms behind his head.

Negi Springfield turned and raised an eyebrow at Kotarō, "You have that project due soon, Kotarō-kun. I believe that you need to get started."

Kotarō rolled his dark brown eyes, "Project, Schmroject! I'll do it later! So let's go outside and train some more!"

Narrowing his light brown orbs at the dog-hanyō, Negi frowned before saying in a warning tone, "Kotarō-kun."

"Okay, okay."

Kotarō made his way down the bookshelves, stopping every so often to scan the titles. He looked a little stumped and couldn't seem to find the section of text books he needed in the massive library. He turned and spotted one of the Head Librarians whom had had been familiar with for going on five years. It was Ayase Yue.

"Yo, Chibi-Yue!" exclaimed the raven haired adolescent.

Yue turned her dark violet gaze upon Kotarō and sighed. That cursed nickname had haunted her for so long. Luckily she had finally developed and wasn't as flat-chested anymore, but her height was still on the short side, giving Kotarō his excuse for still calling her that name.

"What do you need?" Yue said professionally; trying hard not to beat him with the huge leather book in her hands.

"I need a book on Roman War." Kotarō answered. "Where can I find one?"

Yue directed him to the appropriate section. Miyazaki Nodoka happened to be there, instructing one of the newest library assistants on how to put the books back properly. Yue showed Kotarō the books and left with Nodoka while he scanned through them. Negi was at the check-out desk with a new book on Latin.

"You may want this one." said a soft-spoken female voice; she had an Irish accent.

Kotarō jumped, startled, at least until he noticed the assistant was reaching up to grab the book she was talking about. She came up to about his shoulder and looked to be around his age. Straining, the girl gave a squeak of surprise when Kotarō grabbed the book the same time she did. His hand brushed against hers and her face flamed horribly.

"Thanks." Kotarō said happily.

He then got his first good look at her. Her bangs reminded him of Nodoka's, for they covered the right portion of her face, and were a dark brown that seemed almost black. Her hair fell to her shoulder-blades and was straight. Wearing a Jr. High Girls' uniform that revealed she had a figure like Nodoka's was five years ago, she wore her socks pulled up to her knees. But her eyes were what surprised Kotarō the most. They were a brilliant shade of green; like emeralds.

"D-Do y-you n-need a-anything e-else?" stammered the girl.

Before Kotarō could even respond, she quickly spotted another text (which happened to be on the shelf above Kotarō's head) and attempted to get it for him. She tripped over her own two feet, and knocked into Kotarō, causing them to both fall to the ground hard.

"Owwww." moaned Kotarō, opening his eyes. His face burned instantly and his eye twitched at the sight in front of him. "Gwah?!"

The girl had opened her eyes too and let out a squeak of absolute horror. She quickly pulled her skirt down, her face bright red, and she scrambled to her feet and hid behind the bookshelf.

"Airland-san! Don't tell me you flashed Kotarō-kun!" Saotome Haruna exclaimed, appearing out of no where, and speaking to the assistant.

Airland blushed even worse, "I-I-I-I-I…" Negi, Yue, and Nodoka were helping Kotarō to his feet. He was still blushing horribly and trying not to collapse again. Airland bowed to him and finally blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

Kotarō found his voice, "I-It's okay. Really. No need to freak or anything."

They all looked at him in surprise. He only stared back. Finally, Airland picked up the two books and handed them to him. She then left without another word.

"Who was that girl?" Kotarō asked suddenly.

Haruna raised a dark eyebrow, "Airland Niobe. She's a transfer student and just arrived a few days ago. I think she's in Negi-kun's class."

Negi nodded in confirmation, "She is. One of my best students. She's just really quiet and shy."

"Maybe I should…" Nodoka whispered softly before she brought out her Pactio card and called her artifact. "_**Adeat**_!" The card transformed into a book. Opening the book, Nodoka then spotted Airland across the library with another transfer. "Airland-san."

Kotarō and Negi read over her shoulder as a diary-like entry appeared on the snow white pages.

_**I can't believe I flashed him! I just wanted to help Negi-sensei's friend so badly, I didn't even think right! Oh, I hope I didn't embarrass him too badly! And now I'm definitely remembering to wear shorts underneath my skirt like Setsuna-sama! Oh man oh man oh man! I'm so embarrassed!**_

"Nice thoughts." commented Yue. "Hope she'll be okay."

Negi smirked, "Seems she's more worried about Kotarō-kun." He chuckled.

Kotarō blushed faintly, "I should go thank her again for the books. And let her know that I'm not embarrassed." He received a smack in the head from Haruna. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"If you say that you're not embarrassed about seeing her panties then she'll think you're some pervert." Haruna hissed.

"Oh yeah…" Negi softly said.

Nodoka spoke up, "Um… Kotarō-kun… I believe you should casually just talk to Airland-san. She does need more friends… the only one she has is Gabi Jackson." She took out a small notepad, wrote down a cell phone number, and handed it to the dog-hanyō. "Here. Call her later."

Kotarō took it and stared at it, "B-But, I-"

Haruna and Yue both replied with, "No buts." Before they took the books to be checked-out and Negi and Kotarō were forced out of the library.

**-Negi and Kotarō's Dormitory-**

"Hiya, Chamo-kun!" Negi exclaimed brightly to his ermine companion. "How was your day with Asuna-san?"

Chamo rubbed the small bump on his head and grinned, "Great, Aniki! How did convincing Dog-Boy to do his project go?"

Negi indicated towards the kitchen area of the dorm where Kotarō was seated at a table, playing with the Roman toy soldiers, and having them kill each other out of sheer boredom. Chamo and Negi both sweatdropped in response. The door was knocked on and the red haired magi went to answer it.

"G-Gabi-san!?" Negi jumped in surprise to see a girl shorter than him.

Gabriella "Gabi" Jackson, an American transfer from Violet Mountain, Montana, glared at her adolescent-teacher from behind her rectangular framed glasses. Freckles spread across her cheeks and under her hazel eyes. She had curly dark brown hair that was shoulder-length. Her parted bangs were lilac and fell to mid-thigh.

"What's the deal with your pervert friend attacking my Neechan?!"­­ Gabi demanded.

Negi looked confused until he realized she was talking about the Airland-Kotarō incident in the library.

"Gabi-chan!" Airland's breathless voice called down the hallway. "I told you! It was my fault!"

Gabi looked unconvinced as Kotarō appeared at the doorway. His eyes widened at the sight of Airland and they both blushed awkwardly. Negi and Chamo noticed almost immediately.

"N-Niobe-san." Kotarō whispered in surprise, diverting his gaze towards the floor.

Airland looked surprised that he knew her name, "M-Murakami-san…"

Gabi crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you sure, Airland-neechan?"

"Yes…" Her emerald gaze avoided Negi's. "Sensei… Do you know where I can find Setsuna-sama?"

Negi jumped slightly, "Oh, yes. She's practicing kendo with Asuna-san at the World Tree Plaza."

Gabi grinned, "World Tree Plaza. Got it." She grabbed Airland's wrist and began steering her down the hallway, "Let's go, Airland-neechan!"

"G-Gabi-chan! Slow down!" cried the brunette.

Kotarō was watching her being dragged down the hallway. Negi waved a hand in front of his face, causing him to snap out of his daze, and Chamo tilted his head in puzzlement.

"Back to your project, Kotarō-kun." Negi ordered in a teacherly manner.

Reluctantly, he returned to his tedious task.

**-World Tree Plaza-**

"Why won't you let up about Murakami-san?" Airland demanded.

Even though they weren't natives to the academy, they chose to speak with the honorifics, and both were fluent in Japanese. Airland was from a small village in Ireland; Gabi from the states. Both had transferred at the beginning of the semester, and had only befriended one another, since they met in class and in the Library Exploration Club.

"I saw the way you were blushing around him! You like him, don't you?" smirked Gabi in response.

Another blush formed on Airland's fair cheeks, "I don't know him! I already told you what happened!"

Her hazel eyes were devious, "But you're thinking about him. Even now." Airland tried to hide it. "You hafta admit he's really handsome. Almost as handsome as Negi-sensei."

"Yeah, he is." Airland admitted softly, her eyes watching her loafers.

"Plus he's really respectable towards women! And he's the younger brother of the famous Mahora actress, Murakami Natsumi!" Gabi continued, grinning when she saw Airland smiling. "And he's a really strong fighter. I think he's been training with Nagase Kaede every Sunday since he was ten."

"How do you know all this?" questioned the adolescent girl.

Gabi winked, "That's my little secret, Airland-neechan."

They finally saw two females sword-fighting. One was using a kendo sword. The other a metal harisen.

"Setsuna-sama!" Airland waved excitedly towards Sakurazaki Setsuna. "Asuna-chan!"

Kagurazaka Asuna smiled at Airland. Gabi and Airland were like baby sisters to her.

"Ready for your lesson?" Setsuna asked.

Airland nodded, "Uh-huh. I really like learning kendo from you and Asuna-chan!"

Asuna laughed, "Just make sure you don't hit Gabi-chan again, Airland-chan."

Both girls sweatdropped at the memory. Airland handed over her cellphone so it wouldn't be damaged and double-checked to make sure she was wearing her black bike shorts under her skirt. Gabi and Asuna sat down to watch as Airland and Setsuna got ready to begin their lesson.

**-Evangeline's Resort-**

"Zarek?!" Eva shouted.

A boy with grey eyes and chin-length messy black hair appeared. He looked at Evangeline A.K McDowell questioningly as Karukuri Chachamaru appeared next to her. 

"Yes, Master?" Zarek Asturias replied.

Eva had been his teacher for going on a year now. He attended the Jr. High and knew Negi and Kotarō, but wasn't friends with them. In fact, the only real friend he had was in comatose. Working with Cyrus Ellis, and with the help of Eva, he was trying to find a cure to bring back his friend. A year she had slept… a year of pain and failure… but not anymore. He was getting closer to solving why she had fallen into comatose in the first place.

"Tabby will be okay. I know she will." Zarek told himself once more.

"Cyrus and you are going to a new location that Chachamaru has discovered. You'll leave the resort and Bōya, the hanyō, Kagurazaka, Sakurazaki, and Chachamaru shall assist you." Eva explained. "Then maybe we can finally get some more answers for Tabby's comatose."

Zarek nodded, "Thank you, Master, for everything."

Eva nodded in reply.

**-World Tree Plaza-**

Cyrus closed his dark brown eyes and breathed in deeply. A breeze blew sakura petals around him as he sat on the ledge overlooking the World Tree Plaza. His shoulder-length shaggy blonde hair framed his face.

"Airland! Concentrate!" Gabi shouted down below.

A smile spread across his lips. Cyrus turned and frowned when he spotted a white ferret rushing toward him. The ferret leapt onto his shoulder and spoke in a breathless voice.

"O-Onesan! A-A girl! I found a girl! She's in comatose!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Where at?!" Cyrus exclaimed instantly.

Oliver leapt onto the ground, "This way, Onesan!"

The ferret led him towards Evangeline's cabin. Near a cave behind it was an unconscious girl. Her hair was raven and fell to just above her midriff. Her eyes were closed and she was strikingly beautiful to Cyrus. Gently, he picked her up and turned towards the cabin. Eva, Chachamaru, and Zarek were just exiting. Oliver frantically leapt onto Zarek's shoulder.

"Zarek-onesan! Another comatose victim!"

Chachamaru scanned her, "From my readings, she's been in a coma for not very long, but it's the same symptoms as Tabby's."

Eva finally recognized the girl, "She's from our class… It's Arisho Calvin."

"Arisho?" Zarek and Cyrus repeated.

"Unbeknownst to her, she has a half-sister in my class. Only ten months younger, I believe." Eva replied. "Arisho's a magus too. Making her half-sister one who has yet to discover her magical connections…"

Cyrus cleared his throat, "Eva-sama… who exactly is Arisho-chan's half-sister?"

Eva closed her green eyes, "Airland Niobe." She turned to Chachamaru, "Take Arisho and put her with Tabby."

"Yes, Mistress." Chachamaru replied, bowing, before she took the raven haired girl.

"Please let us find the cure soon." Cyrus whispered. "For all of our sakes…"

Zarek silently agreed as Chachamaru returned. 

"Bōya and the rest of them should be here soon." Eva stated. "So be prepared."

"Yes, Master." Zarek and Cyrus answered in unison.

**-Negi and Kotarō's Dormitory-**

"Finished!" Kotarō exclaimed happily. "Toralynn-sensei better accept this!"

Negi grinned, "Good timing. Master has a mission for us."

Kotarō paused, "It involves Tabby-imoto-chan's condition, doesn't it?"

"Yes." He replied quietly. "I know how much you care about Tabby-san."

Tabby was a full dog-demon and Kotarō's half-sister. She was currently in comatose and had appeared at Mahora about a year ago with a mysterious magus named Zarek Asturias. Very optimistic and sweet, Tabby was Zarek's only true friend, and had befallen into comatose shortly after revealing the truth to Kotarō about them being siblings. She looked a lot like him with her raven hair, which she wore in a ponytail like his own, but her bangs were styled more like Naba Chizuru's. Her eyes were a dark midnight blue unless she was in battle, then they shifted to a bright silver. She truly was Kotarō's younger half-sister and he would do anything to bring her back from comatose.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go, Negi!!" Kotarō exclaimed, grinning.

Negi laughed, "Onward!"

**-Airland and Gabi's Dormitory-**

"Wonder where Setsuna-sama and Asuna-chan went off to so fast…" Airland muttered to herself as she sat down on the edge of her bunk.

Gabi shrugged as she got a soda out of the fridge and tossed one to her, "Dunno. Um… Airland…?"

Said girl looked up, "Yes, Gabi?"

"Nevermind."

"Oh, okay."

Gabi closed her hazel eyes as she sat down in the window seat and stared off into the distance. One day, she swore to herself, she was going to tell Airland about Arisho... even if it was the last thing she ever did.

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Many connections between people, I know. Can Negi and co. find out why two of the World of Dark has fallen into comatose before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R! But no flames!**


	2. Period II: Pactio, Pactio, Pactio!

**ETP: Welcome to the second chapter of my Negima fanfic! I appreciate all of the reviews and hits I received! Please R&R! Thx for doing so last chappie!**

**Chibi**-**Kotarō: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period II**

**Pactio, Pactio, Pactio!**

"We're here." Negi said in observation.

Chachamaru nodded in agreement, "According to my findings, there is a chamber located in the lowest level of the ruins. We should head there first."

"Gotcha!" Kotarō exclaimed excitedly.

"_**Adeat**_!" Asuna cried, summoning her harisen. "Let's go! We may be closer to finding a cure for Tabby-san and Arisho-san!"

They ran into the grounds of the temple ruins. It was a strange Demon Clan Temple that had been abandoned since the feudal era. Cyrus eyed the statues and got a feeling of uneasiness. They kept going.

"Onesan…" Oliver whispered. "I'm scared."

Cyrus patted the ferret on the head, "It'll be alright, Oliver-kun. Don't worry."

Zarek scowled when a booby-trap was sprung, causing an arrow to whiz by their heads. Negi casted a protection shield around the group as they headed deeper into the grounds. Kotarō's dog ears were listening for any sounds but all he could hear was the footsteps of his fellow comrades. His now animalistic gold eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Why is this place so familiar to me?" Kotarō muttered.

"You don't remember?" Asuna looked toward him in surprise. "This is where Tabby-san was found in comatose."

Zarek and Kotarō both closed their eyes at the memory, "I remember." Kotarō said softly. "We have to hurry."

**-Airland and Gabi's Dormitory-**

"Gabi!" Airland jerked awake and was surprised to find the curly haired girl gone. "Huh? Gabi?"

She sat up slowly, her hair falling over her shoulder, and she looked around the dimly lit dorm. A worried and relieved expression upon her face, Airland made sure she was entirely alone before she ran her fingertip over a black kanji on her left wrist. A flash of light consumed the dorm and Airland looked into the mirror and smiled. A pair of dark brown cat ears had appeared along with a long thin dark brown tail.

"'You must never reveal what you are to anyone', she says. 'You must live a lie', she says. Well, I'm sick of being a liar! I'm sick of hiding the truth!" Airland said to herself. "I will always hate you, Kaasan, for making me live like this."

Her Kaasan, or mother, had kept Airland's lineage a secret for as long as she could remember. Only in the privacy of their own home was she allowed to freely be herself. At least until she was five… that's when her mother suddenly left… never to be heard from again. But she didn't leave Airland alone completely. Shortly after her third birthday, Airland was branded magically with the kanji on her wrist. It was the kanji for "Neko" and whenever a demon's touch made contact with the kanji, her form was released from the magical bounds her mother had placed upon her.

_B-ring! B-ring!_

Airland jumped a mile or two when her cellphone began to vibrate. She glanced at the screen and recognized Gabi's cell number and pressed the talk button.

"Airland?! I need you to get down to plaza quick!!" Gabi cried the moment Airland put the phone to her large furry ear.

Falling over from the shouting, the Nekogami slowly sat up, attempting to retrieve her hearing in her sensitive ear.

"A-Alright, Gabi-chan." Airland faintly responded, a headache starting to form. "B-Be right there. Bye." Hanging up, the young adolescent looked towards the window, her eyes closing slowly. "Just when I think I can actually be myself I have to go back to being something I'm not."

She ran her clawed fingertip over the kanji once more, taking on the appearance of a normal 3rd year Jr. High student.

**-Temple-**

"Dammit! Nothing!" cursed Kotarō in frustration. "All that work and-"

Cyrus put a gentle hand on the hanyō's shoulder, "Calm down, Kotarō-kun. We'll find the answer. I know we will."

Hanging his head, Kotarō sighed, "I-I guess so… it's just I'm so tired of not learning anything that will help Tabby-imoto-chan and now Arisho-neechan." Oliver scurried down Cyrus' arm and onto Kotarō's shoulder. He smiled and gave everyone a cocky grin, "But I'll find the answers soon enough! Let's head back to the campus."

The adolescent-sensei nodded in agreement, "I can use the teleportation spell that Master has been teaching me!" He turned to his fellow magi. "Cyrus-kun? Zarek-san?" They nodded as well before all three conjured their staves. "Ready? Now everyone form a circle between us and hold hands tightly!"

Asuna, Setsuna, Chachamaru, and Kotarō all held hands tightly as a large magical circle appeared around the group and then a flash of light occurred.

**-World Tree Plaza-**

Airland arrived out-of-breath when she finally spotted Gabi, "I'm… I'm here! Wh… What's the problem, Gabi-chan?" She asked, wiping the sweat off her brow.

Gabi grabbed onto Airland's arm with shaking hands, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, he's so… so… dreamy!"

This response caused the young Irish girl to anime-collapse backwards. Gabi was indicating to a tall youth with snow white spiky hair and eerie silver eyes. Very attractive and obviously a foreigner, many of the Jr. High girls were stopping in mid-step to stare at the newcomer. Airland sat up and rolled her eyes at the girls, apparently not even interested.

"Neechan? Are you okay?" Gabi seemed to notice quickly. "Why aren't you gazing admiringly at _him_?"

"Gabi-chan, the one thing scarier than you angry is seeing you when you're crushing on some boy." Airland admitted, standing up slowly, and she started to walk away. "I'm not interested in some foreign exchange student that happens to have a good looking face. The only thing I care about is doing well in school and finding out why my father transferred me here in the first place."

Gabi smirked deviously, "O-o-o-o-h! I see!" She sang annoyingly. "You're not interested in him 'cause you're thinking about Murakami-san, aren't you!?" Her roommate froze in place, her cheeks flaming, and her cringing. "Haha. Hit the nail on the head, didn't I!?"

Airland's fists clenched at her sides, "Shut up, Gabriella." Her voice came out soft yet held a fierce anger that made Gabi shut her mouth immediately. "I'm heading back to our room. I'll see you when I'll see you. Don't bother calling me."

**-Evangeline's Resort­**-

"Nothing?" repeated Eva slowly.

Zarek looked down and whispered, "Nothing. There were signs that whatever was there had been stolen recently."

Cyrus frowned as he walked into the chamber of Evangeline's resort. Inside the circular room were many beds. In one was Tabby, still trapped within her mystic slumber, in another lay Arisho. Cyrus approached hers and stared down at her. His warm eyes staring at Arisho's face as if he was memorizing every fragile feature. Her skin was fair, her cheeks a faint pink as she slept, and a small patch of freckles were across the bridge of her nose.

"_Cyrus…_"

He jumped at the sound of his name being called from a bodiless voice. Looking around the room, where moonlight was shining through the satin curtains, Cyrus saw that no one else was around to call for him. Eva and Zarek were in the massive library, discussing the mission. His eyes traveled back to Arisho and he felt his face burning.

"Was that you, Arisho-chan?" Cyrus whispered slowly.

"_Enter my dreams…_" replied the feminine voice.

Cyrus conjured his staff and closed his eyes before muttering the spell to allow him to watch her dreams. He was plunged into a different world mentally.

**-Negi and Kotarō's Dormitory-**

"You still haven't even called her yet?!" Chamo exclaimed in shock. "Idiot boy!! Get that cellphone of yours and call her this minute!!" 

Kotarō cringed slightly, blushing without even realizing it, as the vermin ermine continued scolding him on not calling Airland sooner just to try and become friends. Negi looked up from his lesson plans, gave Chamo a look, but didn't comment.

"I just can't… It's way to hard…" Kotarō was trying to find a way out of this but couldn't find one.

Chamo began to yell, "You can fight against pretty much anything but you can't even call a girl?! Are you a man or what?!"

Kotarō growled; his eyes shifting. His pride was being poked at by a perverted old ermine and he didn't like it one bit. But something strange was stirring in his chest as he thought of dialing the cell number in his hand. His stomach tightened in knots. What was this? Fear? Nervousness? Those were the logical explanations, but he wasn't even sure _what_ it was.

"Fine. I'll call her." Kotarō grumbled.

Pulling out the cell phone that Chizuru had convinced him to start carrying around shortly after he arrived to Mahora; he headed into the hallway, and slowly dialed the number. Placing the phone to his ear, he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Her voice answered. "Who is this? How did you get my number?"

Kotarō flinched at the demanding tone of voice, "Niobe-san. It's Murakami-san. Nodoka-neechan gave me your number so I could call you and… I… um…" His mind ran blank and Kotarō couldn't string two words together.

Airland's voice softened, "Oh. If Nodoka-oneechan gave it to you, then don't worry. Why did you call me though?" Airland sat up on her bed and hugged her pillow. Gabi was in the bathhouse. "Murakami-san? Are you still there?"

"I'm here." Kotarō took a deep breath finally choosing the first thought that came to his nearly-blank mind. "Niobe-san… I was wondering if… um… you would help me with…" He mumbled something.

"I-I'm sorry, Murakami-san, but I didn't hear you. Help you with what?" She replied, confused.

Face-palming, he ran a hand through his raven bangs, "You would help me study tomorrow for a huge test."

Airland blushed and felt a _b-bmp_, "Of course. Where do you want to meet and when?"

Kotarō let out a mushroom breath of relief, "Does the Jr. High Girls' Library, half an hour after school, sound okay?"

"Yes. Um… good night, Murakami-san." Airland went to hang up when his voice suddenly stopped her.

"Kotarō."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Kotarō." He whispered. "Good night, Airland."

The line went dead. Airland disconnected the call before placing the phone back on her nightstand. Still hugging the pillow, she stood up and headed towards the window seat, curling up in it and staring towards the moon illuminating the dark sky.

"Kotarō…"

His name fell from her lips and she felt another ­_b-bmp_.

"Maybe… just maybe… Gabi's right…"

**-Outside the Bathhouses-**

"That felt good." Gabi sighed, stretching, as she walked back towards the dorms. She paused when she spotted what appeared to be Negi and the foreign exchange student. "Huh? Sensei? And that Hottie from earlier?" Pressing against the doorway, Gabi begun to eavesdrop on her adolescent-teacher.

"You really came to help us, David?" Negi whispered in surprise.

The white haired boy, David Kazehito, nodded. "Yes, Negi. Believe it or not, I have some connections to Arisho. She's like a baby sister to me. I presume Eva has already explained about her half-sister, Airland?"

Negi, in surprise, nodded with his mouth open. David smiled before his eerie silver orbs looked towards the moon rising higher in the sky. A smirk played on the tall boy's lips as he glanced towards the doorway. A small glance of lilac bangs made it transform into a smile.

"We have company, young mage." David sang softly.

Jumping, the fiery red haired sensei turned and jumped in surprise when Gabi stepped into the doorway, wearing lilac button-up jamies. Negi's eyes widened in horror as he realized that she now knew about his secret.

"Y-You're a mage?" Gabi said quietly, approaching Negi. "You're just like Arisho?"

"But how do you know about-" Negi was cut off by David.

David stared at Gabi, "Gabi's known of our world. Haven't you?"

Gabi jumped, "Yes. Since I met Arisho my first year. But how do you know me…?" Trailing off, Gabi had a flood of memories come back to her. "David…? Is it really you…?" 

Nodding, David had Gabi hugging him a second later. Poor Negi looking lost. She finally stopped embracing him with a blush on her cheeks. Negi hung his head, trying to figure out what he should do about Gabi.

"Negi… Maybe she ought to… form a pactio?" David said, as if reading his mind.

Startled, Negi blushed along with Gabi, who already knew exactly what a pactio was. David didn't wait for an answer as he pulled out a piece of chalk and began to draw a complicated magic circle. Once it was complete, Negi and Gabi were picked up by the backs of their shirts, and gently landed on their feet in the middle.

"Gabi-san…. I… uh…" Negi avoided her eyes.

Gabi smiled shyly, "I-It's okay, Negi-sensei. I want to fight. For Arisho-neechan."

She straightened her body, staring directly into Negi's eyes (and causing him to be uncomfortable in the process) before she threw her arms around Negi's neck, kissing him gently on the lips. The pactio formed and the light faded away, David catching the card that had appeared and making a double. Gabi stepped away from Negi, blushing even worse than he was.

"Ministra Magi: Jackson Gabriella." David read, handing the duplicate to Gabi and the original to Negi. Gabi examined the picture of her holding a large lilac eagle bow and poised to fire. She was wearing her school uniform, her skirt whipping around her legs. "To summon your artifact; say the word "Adeat" and to send it away use "Abeat". Understand?"

Gabi nodded, "_**Adeat**_!" Light consumed the card and in place of it appeared the same lilac eagle bow from the card. A quiver also formed on Gabi's back along with arrows. "Wow…"

Negi closed his eyes to gather himself. No matter how much he had tried not to, he had formed a contract with another one of his students. Ever since he was ten Negi had vowed never to involve his students again… and he had.

"I-I'll protect you, Gabi-san! I swear it!" Negi suddenly cried.

**-Dreamworld-**

Cyrus opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of an Irish village. Arisho's voice continued to guide him as he wandered down the cobble-stoned streets. The village was surrounded by a valley and many of stars glistened above him. A singing and music reached his ears as a cloaked figure appeared at the edge of the street.

_Enter the scenery of love  
Lovers are in pain  
They blame and pick on each other  
You play melodies of love  
Forgotten phrases  
Tender and sweet_

Come a little bit closer  
Don't stay in the shadows prier more  
(la la la la la la la)  
The melody's fading…  
Now or never, love will go

I'll be there by your side  
Share your fears in the silent redemption  
Touch my lips, hold me tight  
Live in vanity for a while…

The figure reached up and removed the hood. Cyrus felt a _b-bmp_ at the sight of Arisho Calvin. She stared at him with eerie icy green eyes. Her angelic voice haunted him as he slowly walked toward her.__

As winter melts in the sun  
Boys will be out running and reaching for the light  
Oh mother please find me in that place  
Before the memories tear us into pieces

Clinging to affection, we somehow do learn to live  
(la la la la la la la)  
In endless motion  
Never coming back, love will go

You'll be there, by my side  
You may never know my devotion  
Feel my breath in the quiet night  
Live in vanity forever

Won't you feel my gentle emotions  
Let us live in peace with conviction  
If you're here please hold me...

Cyrus finally stopped walking when he was only a footstep away from Arisho. A smile played on her lips as she looked into his eyes and at his face. Her fingertips brushed against his warm cheek as she reached out. Her voice echoing within his mind.

_I'll be there by your side  
Share your fears in the silent redemption  
Touch my lips, hold me tight  
Live in vanity for a while_

_You'll be there, by my side  
You may never know my devotion  
Feel my breath in the quiet night  
Live in vanity forever…_

"You will save me, won't you, Cyrus-kun?" Arisho whispered.

"Uh-huh." Cyrus managed to say, his face turning even redder by the minute. "Arisho-chan."

Her eyes closed, "You don't need to add the honorific."

He jumped and his eyes widened when Arisho stepped even closer, eliminating the space between them, and rested her head on his shoulder. Cyrus stood there and watched as if waiting for something to happen.

"I trust you, mage. Release me from my slumber… before it's too late." Arisho begged softly, looking up with her eerie icy green orbs. "Visit me again… don't leave me in solitude…"

Her last words before Cyrus' spell was rebounded and he was forced back away from Arisho's unconscious figure. Groaning, Cyrus sat up and looked around the room the comatose victims resided in. He could still feel his cheeks burning as he recalled Arisho's song.

"Vanity by Yuki Kajiura…" Cyrus whispered, memorizing the title.

**-Homeroom, Class 3-A-**

"Negi-sensei! We should decide on what we're going to do for Halloween!" cried one of Negi's most energetic students.

"We could do a Haunted House or-" began one.

"A party!" interrupted another student.

"Dance!" shouted another.

Negi sighed and looked around the room. The only ones who hadn't said a single word were Gabi and Airland, who were both seated quietly at their desks, just watching him and the chaos around him. They had taken notice of Arisho's absence immediately, since both girls were well acquainted with her, and he had explained to Gabi the night before about the main mission. She had told Airland that Arisho was sick and would be back ASAP.

"Airland-san!" Negi suddenly exclaimed. "I would like for you to decide!"

Airland jumped and blushed, "M-Me, Sensei?" She repeated, stunned, as she indicated to herself. Negi nodded with pleading eyes. "Um… I like the idea of a haunted house but… how about we do all three… just combine it into one…?" She shrunk down in her seat when silence met her ears.

Gabi smiled, "Great idea, Neechan."

The room erupted with cheers as Negi confirmed the idea. Airland smiled as the Class Rep, Anusa Akaya, even gave her praise.

"We have two weeks. Let's work on this as hard as we can." Akaya said as the bell rang.

While heading for their next class, Gabi gave Airland a questioning look.

"Neechan?" the curly haired girl said.

"Yes?" Airland looked at her. 

"You've barely spoken all day. Did something happen while I was at the baths last night?" Gabi asked with concern in her hazel eyes. "Well?"

Her eyes closed as Airland shook her head, "I'll be in the Library after school for a few hours."

Gabi frowned, "But we don't have to assist today nor do we have a club meeting. So why do you-?"

"I just have to be there, okay!" snapped the dark brunette suddenly. "Don't you dare even try to follow me either, Gabi! I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself!" And with that, Airland took of darting down the corridors, leaving Gabi standing there with tears burning her eyes.

"I just get worried about you… I didn't mean to hurt you…" Gabi whispered her feelings clearly hurt.

**-Boys' Jr. High-**

"Very good, Murakami." said the middle-aged woman behind the desk. "I can see you worked exceptionally hard on this project." Sakisune Toralynn smiled at Kotarō. "A plus."

That caught Kotarō off-guard. Nearly collapsing, he breathlessly exclaimed, "Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Toralynn-sensei!"

Her long medium brown hair was worn in a low bun and her garnet eyes smiled at the young 3rd year Jr. High student. She wore a dress-suit that matched the Mahora Academy colors. Kotarō took his seat next to Cyrus while grinning.

"Hm?" Kotarō noticed that Cyrus was gazing distantly out the window. "You alright there, Cyrus-kun?"

"Arisho…" Cyrus only mumbled, sadly closing his eyes.

Kotarō gave a soft gasp of surprise before he smiled gently. He had known for going on three years that Cyrus Ellis had a major crush on Arisho Calvin ever since they met accidentally. Though he didn't really understand the concepts of dating, crushes, or actions of love, Kotarō was at least happy for his friend's sake.

Toralynn sighed irritably, "Asturias-san, why don't you ever try? I know you're a smart kid and have a lot of potential but…" Zarek didn't even respond. He kept his grey eyes focused on his shoes. "Is there something bothering you, Asturias-san? Do you need to talk to Takahata-sensei or Shizuna-sensei about this?" He abruptly shook his head. Toralynn sighed again, "I'll give you a C minus. Try harder next time."

Zarek took his seat next to the window and his eyes started scanning a manga he had with him.

"I worry about him." Cyrus said quietly. "Zarek-san. He's always alone… unless he's with Tabby-chan."

Kotarō looked at Cyrus when his half-sister's name came up, "Zarek… cares for my sister?"

Cyrus sighed, "Seems that way." He smiled. "Hey, you noticed attraction. Maybe your ignorance to love is finally lessening somewhat."

"Cyrus… what does love… feel like?" Kotarō asked awkwardly.

Surprised, his dark brown eyes stared at Kotarō's equally dark brown eyes quizzically. The dog-hanyō simply stared at Cyrus, expecting a response. Cyrus propped his head up and looked back out the window.

"You can't actually _describe_ something as deep as _love_… but I can tell you it's one of the most beautiful things in this universe." whispered the blonde magus. "It can hitcha when you least expect it too. I'll tell you that right now."

Kotarō blinked. Maybe what he felt whenever he thought of Airland was… Nah! Shaking his head, Kotarō discarded the thought and waited for the cursed clock to tick faster. Finally, after an eternity of waiting, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

**-Evangeline's Resort-**

"Dammit. At this rate I'll have this curse on me for the next thirty years." Eva grumbled to Chachamaru as she waited for Zarek to appear for training. "Bōya is driving me batty! Why can't he just become a Magister Magi already and save me the agony!"

Chachamaru smiled and replied with, "Now, now, Mistress. Calm down. Negi-sensei is trying hard and training very hard." Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoe Konoka were training themselves down on the beach, working on their agility by playing volleyball. "Just as they are it seems."

Eva crossed her arms in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah."

**-Jr. High Girls' Library-**

"Murakami- I mean- Kotarō-san! Hi!" Airland exclaimed cheerfully.

Kotarō smiled and shyly said, "Hi, Airland-san."

She looked over her shoulder and at the large double doors, "Shall we?"

He paused when he suddenly caught the scent of a feline. Growling low in his throat, Kotarō looked around for the vicious large eared fiend. He couldn't pinpoint it and it was driving him insane. Finally, Kotarō looked at Airland and noticed a few strands of dark brown cat fur on her overvest. The scent was coming from her!

"Do you own a cat?"

"Wha-?" Airland spotted the fur and mentally panicked as she pulled it off, "Oh! Yes! Yes I do!" She hated lying through her teeth to Kotarō but she had no choice. She stepped closer to him, only close enough to realize the canine scent she had suddenly smelled was coming from Kotarō. "Do _you_, by any chance, own a dog?"

Cringing slightly, the adolescent dog-boy sheepishly smiled, "S-Sure do! Negi can't stand him though!"

Airland gave him a strange curious glance, "What's his name?"

"Ko-" He caught himself, "Keitarō! What's your feline's name?"

She herself cringed, "She's named Aria!"

They both mentally let out mushroom breaths for the same purpose, though they didn't know it, before they headed into the library to study.

"We'll be done before dinner, right?" Airland asked softly.

"Yeah. Promise." Kotarō responded just as softly.

Kotarō smiled at Airland across the table as they poured over his text books. Even though she had caught onto his canine scent, Kotarō found himself happier with every passing minute alone with the dark brown haired bookworm across from him.

"And this is why…" Airland's explanation was a whole lot easier to understand than Toralynn's.

She watched as Kotarō finally completely understood the concept. She couldn't believe that a simple student had smelled her feline scent, but she felt herself slowly coming out of her shell around Kotarō. Every so often, she would send him small shy smiles, and he would return them.

Kotarō suddenly paused and looked straight into her emerald eyes, "Hey, Airland-san, would you like to eat dinner with me when we're done?"

Airland blushed but beamed, "I would love to, Kotarō-san."

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Complete! At last! (rubs cramped hands) Took me forever to finish… But hope you enjoyed chapter two! It was a little longer than chapter one but what the heck… Looks like Kotarō's not as alone as he thinks he is. Please R&R and tell me what you thought! But no flames I beg of you!**


	3. Period III: Uniformitarianism

**ETP: Thank you for R&R! Onto the next chapter!**

**Chibi**-**Kotarō****: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period III**

**Uniformitarianism**

"Thank you, Airland-san, for all your help." Kotarō said awkwardly as he bowed slightly.

Her eyes smiled, "You're welcome, Kotarō-san. I'll see you around." As Airland started towards the Girls' Dormitories, she paused and turned around, "Call me if you want to hang out or something, 'kay?"

He jumped, blushed, and stammered in reply, "O-Okay." Kotarō then watched Airland until she was out of sight before he let out a deep sigh. He paused when a familiar voice echoed throughout his mind.

"_What's wrong, __Kotarō__-aniki-kun?_" Tabby's cheerful and optimistic voice made a deep sadness reflect in his eyes. "_Oh, I see! You're in love, aren'tcha? Well, aren'tcha?_"

"Tabby…" Kotarō hung his head so his bangs were covering his eyes and continued to remember how much she had picked on him about love. He suddenly found himself in a distant memory.

"_Why don't you look at girls and get a girlfriend, __Kotarō__-aniki-kun_?"

"'_Cause girls hold guys back and guys have to fight. Girls don't need to be in the middle of manners such as fighting and strength._" _Kotarō__ turned and looked at the spunky young girl of thirteen, only being fourteen at the time. Tabby tilted her head and smiled, "What?"_

_Tabby placed a finger to her lips, "Me thinks you just don't understand love or girls and don't even want to try." She said in a singsong voice._

_Blushing, the older boy stubbornly looked away from her devious dark midnight blue gaze, "You're full of it, Tabby-imoto-chan._"

_She giggled, _"_Why, cause I'm right?_" _Kotarō__ blushed even worse. _"_Are you… happy that we're siblings?_"

"_Of course I'm happy. I'm not as alone as I thought I was._" _Kotarō__ replied softly. "I'm glad you came into my life, Tabby. I have someone that I care deeply about and would do anything to protect… you."_

"_You mean that, __Kotarō__-aniki-kun?_" _Tears welded up in Tabby's eyes._

_Giving her a nod and a cocky grin, __Kotarō__ then said, "Betcha I can get across the plaza before you!"_

"_You're on!"_

Kotarō jerked his head up when he heard the sound of running footsteps. Stancing himself, Kotarō saw, to his surprise, Airland running as if she was being pursued. He let out a cry of alarm when she tripped and was sent flying to the ground.

"Airland!" Kotarō rushed next to her and knelt down. "Airland?"

Airland looked up with fear in her eyes, "Kotarō! Please, help me!"

Kotarō noticed her clutching her ankle in pain, "Can you stand?" She shook her head, and he scooped her up in his strong arms, carrying her like a princess. "Who or what were you running from?"

Before she could even speak, Kotarō got his answer soon enough as full dog-demons appeared out of the darkness. They all had pitch black hair and animalistic eyes. Canine-like teeth gleamed in the sun's setting rays.

"What are you doing here?" spat Kotarō.

"Shut up, hanyō!" sneered the leader of the pack. "Now give us the inbred."

Kotarō growled in response, taking a few steps back, until his legs hit the fountain's wall. Airland was whimpering in pain from her ankle. The dog-demons proceeded to close in around him. Not daring to endanger the precious girl in his arms, Kotarō looked for all means of escape.

"Why do you want her?" Kotarō demanded, stalling for time.

The leader paused and smirked, "Let me give you a quick history lesson. Since the feudal era, the Nekogami and the Inugami Clans have been at war. According to our legends, we must take the female named after two of Earth's wonders. Air and Land." He indicated to Airland, who had passed out. "Airland Niobe. So if you don't mind…"

"You're not taking Airland." Kotarō said in a deep growl, stepping back onto the fountain's ledge.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not taking her, you sick bastard!" He shouted in rage.

One of the dog-demon females sniffed the air and she sneered, "He's the one alright. So tell us, hanyō, do you even know _what_ she is? Or is your love for her all you care about?"

Kotarō blushed and bared his fangs, "You're wrong. I know nothing of love. I'm protecting her because she is an innocent student. She isn't from our world and you know it."

"No._ You're_ wrong. She _is_ from our world." the leader replied. "Take her by force!" He commanded to the others.

Kotarō pulled out a card and pressed it to his forehead, still holding Airland, and a glowing magical circle appeared around him. Just as the dog-demons attacked, Kotarō and Airland were gone, and they all landed in the water of the fountain.

"Damn! What just happened?" exclaimed the female dog-demon.

"Western magic." growled the leader. He looked around and frowned when he saw a figure sitting on one of the lamp posts. "The day-walker is here. Let's go." One by one, they all disappeared into the shadows.

Eva smiled, "Plan, plan, plan as fast as you can… you will not stop the clans from uniting."

**-Negi and ****Kotarō****'s Dormitory-**

"Thanks for convincing me to form a pactio, Negi." Kotarō gratefully said while he rested Airland on his bed. He held up the card that said Minister Magi: Inugami Cotarō on it. "Blood exchange was a whole lot harder than the other way but well worth it."

Kotarō had vowed to himself, even if he never would fall in and understand love; he wouldn't let his first kiss be with another guy… especially Negi.

Speaking of which, Negi was currently healing Airland's ankle and placing her into a dream-induced slumber. He looked up with concern on his face, "Why were they after her?"

"They started rambling about the Inugami and Nekogami Clan feud that's been going on since the feudal era." Kotarō replied.

He was rummaging through Airland's bag to find her cellphone so Negi could call Gabi, and let her know what was happening, before she went into her famous overprotective-rampaging-neechan mode. After pulling out what seemed to be a cat toy, Kotarō let Negi take over.

"Clan feud?" the Welsh wizard repeated.

"Beats me. Keep in mind I was cast out because I was biracial and everything. Tabby-imoto-chan would've known though." sighed the raven haired boy. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, and glanced towards the sleeping Irish girl through partway opened eyes. "What I don't get is why they'd go after Airland… and say she's from our world…"

Negi bit his lower lip, "She's half-mage and doesn't even know it." After he called Gabi, he turned and stared at his best friend. "Kotarō-kun?" 

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to test something tomorrow. As for now… get some sleep." Negi replied.

Kotarō had already changed into more comfortable clothes while Negi was on the phone with Gabi. Looking towards Airland, Kotarō shrugged and climbed into the bed, lying next to her, and shut his eyes. Negi slightly twitched at his boldness before shaking his head and getting ready for bed himself.

"Ko…tar…" Airland mumbled in her sleep.

After he was positive Negi was sound asleep, the dark brown eyed warrior gently brushed a strand of hair out of Airland's face.

"I'll shield you forever if I must, Airland."

Kotarō slipped into a deep peaceful slumber, his arm wrapped protectively around her…

**-Dreamworld-**

"You came!" Arisho exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around Cyrus, and holding him tightly against her. The blonde magus blushed but grinned at her excitement. Once again, music filled the air of the village. Arisho pulled away and said, "Cyrus…" Before she sang angelically.

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now fly me there_

_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind_

_Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth_

_Consolations, be there_

_In my dreamland to come_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

_I believe in fantasies invisible to me_

_In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign_

_To the door of mystery and dignity_

_I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun_

Taking Cyrus' hands with her own, Arisho made him walk with her on the cobble-stoned street. Her black cloak whirled in the breeze as her icy green eyes lit up.

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

_To the land of twilight…_

Cyrus and Arisho stopped at the edge of the village, "Arisho… I promise I'll wake you up soon."

Arisho placed her hand to his heart, "Until then… just stay with me a little while…" She whispered before stepping close to him once more and resting her forehead on his shoulder. This time, Cyrus wrapped his arms around her gently.

**-Negi and ****Kotarō****'s Dormitory-**

Airland awoke in the dead of night. She sat up, her head pounding, and suddenly realized something was wrapped around her waist. Airland glanced downward and blushed at the sight of Kotarō next to her. She looked closely at him and felt her heart leap in her throat. Blushing hotly, Airland tried to get out of the bed, but Kotarō had a protective grip and wouldn't allow her to. She ended up falling back onto the bed, her face only a few centimeters away from Kotarō's, and her eyes widened in horror at this closeness.

"Oneechan…" Negi's voice murmured from in the bunk above them.

Kotarō stirred, "Shut it, Negi…" He murmured in reply.

Airland bit her lip before saying, "Kotarō-san…? I want to go home…"

Kotarō jerked awake instantly at the sound of her voice. Blushing when he realized how close they were, the taller boy immediately released Airland, and glared through the bunk at Negi. Airland got to her feet and found her ankle didn't hurt at all. 

"Kotarō-san… what exactly happened after dinner? I don't remember anything… it's all fuzzy…" Airland whispered as loudly as she dared.

Kotarō was pulling a hoodie over his head and pulling on a pair of sneakers at the doorway. He stood up and watched as she grabbed her bag and slipped on her loafers.

"You fainted because my dog startled you." Kotarō lied. He surely couldn't tell her she was being pursued by the Inugami Clan and Negi, a mage, had healed her sprained ankle! He scanned the corridors for any signs of magic as they walked down them. "C'mon. We better hurry before Toralynn-sensei catches you here."

Airland nodded in agreement. They used the shadows as their allies, praying they wouldn't be caught, and finally emerged in the cool night air. Kotarō grabbed Airland's hand at this point and practically dragged her towards the Girls' campus. Once they reached the dormitories, Kotarō stopped pulling Airland, and turned to face her. She noticed he seemed slightly paranoid.

"I want you to promise me something, Airland-san." Kotarō whispered hoarsely.

"What is it, Kotarō-san?" Airland replied as her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest.

Kotarō's gaze collided with her emerald one, "Promise me you won't go anywhere alone."

Confusion spread across her fair face, "But whatever for?" 

He gently caressed her cheek, "Please, just promise me."

"I don't understand why… but I will… for you, Kotarō-san…" Airland covered his hand with her own and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Airland-san." Kotarō stepped away, pulling his hand away from her warm face, and he beckoned her to go inside. Airland stopped at the doorway and stared at him in the lampposts light. After another smile from him, the dark brunette finally turned and went inside the dorms. Kotarō unhid his dog ears and listened for any sounds of intruders. "You won't take her… I swear on my life…"

**-Inugami Clan Village-**

"The hanyō interfered?" spoke a black haired woman with animalistic silver eyes.

"Yes. He seemed quite fond of the girl." replied the leader from earlier. "What should we do, Lady Sarukō?"

Sarukō turned and smirked, "Take her at any cost. Kill the hanyō if you must, Shiru."

Shiru closed his eyes and sneered, "With pleasure, Lady Sarukō." He then turned on his heel after bowing and left the temple. Sarukō seated herself and began to read the ancient scrolls spread out before her. She scowled in annoyance when another dog-demon appeared in the doorway.

"You should not interfere with Fate, sister." whispered a kinder, caring voice.

Sarukō glared at the beautiful young maiden that had appeared. Her hair was more blue than black and she had dark brown eyes with silver flecks.

"Don't tell me what I should or should not do, Amei." Sarukō snapped.

Amei closed her eyes and sighed, "Sister, why can't you accept the peace that is to come?"

The older woman laughed sarcastically, "Oh yes! We should have dancing in the streets for uniting the two clans because an ignorant hanyō decides to fall for a Nekogami!" Her laughter died down and Sarukō faced Amei. "If she does become with child… she will bare an abomination that will be the end to us all. Airland Nekogami must never, I repeat, never bare the Child of Destruction. A child born of Inugami and Nekogami can only mean calamity. We must stop them before it is too late."

Amei clenched her fists at her side, "And what of the Ligaria comatose? Was Tabby being attacked an accident as you proclaim? Or did you target her because of her blood being connected to Kotarō's?"

"What that disgrace bared should never have been and you know it, Amei!" Sarukō glared at her sister-by-marriage with disgust. "How can you even defend Amejitsudō after what she did? She bared a child of a human! A human!"

"What is so wrong with humans? Don't we take the appearance of them from time to time? Humans are not horrible creatures… some are beautiful." Amei replied calmly.

Sarukō restrained herself from slapping her brother's wife, "Keep talking like that and you'll be killed like Amejitsudō." Amei had tears quickly weld in her eyes. "And there you go crying over her. Just because she grew up with you and was your best friend doesn't make what she did right, Amei."

Amei's chin trembled, "Amejitsudō loved the human father until the day he died. Her marriage to Tabby's father was forced and you know that, sister."

"Go, Amei. Go before I'm forced to do something I'll regret."

Even though her heart told her not to, Amei heeded Sarukō.

**-Airland and Gabi's Dormitory-**

"Gabi? I'm back." Airland entered her dorm to find Gabi on her laptop. "Were you worried?" 

Gabi shook her head, "Negi-sensei called me from your phone and told me about what happened." For some reason, the hazel eyed girl wouldn't meet Airland's eyes. "You should go take a shower and clean up."

Airland sighed, "I'm sorry, Gabi-chan, for what I said earlier…" Gabi glanced up at her over the top of her glasses, "The truth is… Kotarō-san asked me to help him study this afternoon… and I didn't want to be teased because I really am starting to like him a lot…"

Gabi suddenly broke into a grin, "Kawaii! I knew you liked him! I just knew it!" She paused. "Wait a sec… "Kotarō-san" now? Did he give you permission to use his first name?" Airland nodded. "Wow… it normally takes more than two days to get permission to use someone's first name here in Japan."

"It just seems right…" Airland whispered, pulling off her socks and unbuttoning her overvest. She headed into the small bathroom that was in the dorm. "I'll take a shower and head to bed. We still have a few hours until morning."

"'Kay. Night, Neechan." Gabi went back to her laptop.

"Night, Gabbers." Airland teased before closing the door.

**-After School-**

Kotarō gritted his teeth in annoyance when he saw Airland walking alone across the World Tree Plaza. He took off running and reached her in a matter of seconds, snatching her arm in a gentle yet firm grip. Airland almost screamed until she saw his handsome face and the scream caught in her throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing alone?" He growled. "You promised me you wouldn't go anywhere alone!"

"I-I just said goodbye to Gabi-chan! I swear! I've only been alone for about a minute!" She explained hastily. "I would never break a promise!" 

Airland watched his breathing become lighter and finally felt Kotarō release her arm. His raven bangs fell into his face, shielding his expression from her emerald green orbs. Airland touched Kotarō's arm gently and he pulled it away from her as if in pain.

"So, um, how did you do on the test?" She began trying to make conversation.

He jumped slightly, "Oh, yeah, the test." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a test paper. A cocky grin spread across his face, "I got an 89!" 

Airland took the paper and broke into a grin of her own, "Congratulations, Kotarō-san! I knew you could do it!"

She then surprised them both by throwing her arms around him in a hug. Kotarō's face burned intensely, especially when her chest pressed against his, and he could feel Airland's heart beating rather quickly. But instead of pulling away, Kotarō returned the friendly hug.

"Ugh…?" Airland let out a small noise of surprise as he did this.

Gabi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna all stopped and stared at the sight of Kotarō and Airland hugging. The sakura petals blew in the cool breeze around them.

"They're… they're… hugging!" Gabi gasped in shock.

Haruna, Yue, and Asuna all nearly collapsed sideways, "Dog-Boy _does_ have common sense?!"

Konoka giggled, "Aw, so kawaii…" She tilted her head towards Setsuna, "Isn't that right, Set-chan?"

Setsuna blushed and replied with, "Yes, Ojōsama!"

"Set-chan! Call me "Kono-chan"!" Konoka exclaimed. "I've told you so many times before!" 

"Sorry… old habit, hard to break…" Setsuna whispered.

"Why are they hugging though…? You don't think that they're dating or…" Nodoka trailed off in wonder.

Gabi shook her head, "Airland-neechan would've told me, Nodoka-oneechan. She did admit to me last night that she's beginning to have a crush on Murakami-san."

Asuna turned to the younger girl and smirked, "You don't know what Kotarō-kun really is."

"Huh?" 

"He's not really Natsumi-chan's brother." A new voice sang from behind them, causing them all to jump and scream. They whirled around to see Naba Chizuru. She closed her eyes and smiled, "Kotarō-kun's real last name is "Inugami". He's half human and half dog-demon. So he's a "hanyō"." Chizuru explained. "We only claimed he was Natsumi-chan's brother to keep his identity secret from everyone else."

Gabi frowned, "So Airland doesn't even know about magic or anything…" 

Chizuru clapped her hands together and replied with, "But I'm so glad my little Kotarō-kun is so happy! He's been smiling a lot more whenever he comes to visit me at the day-care and pre-school!"

Yue continued sipping from her juice box as she observed Kotarō and Airland.

**-Evangeline's Resort-**

"Tabby…" Zarek whispered, gently brushing her raven bangs out of her closed eyes. "I'll find the cure… You'll be awake soon… I just know you will be."

Cyrus stepped back away from the doorway, not wishing to intrude on Zarek. He was like a wolf in winter, not wishing to be disturbed, but only by the person he only truly cared about. Cyrus pressed his palm to his heart as he thought of Arisho still trapped in her slumber. He visited her in her dreams every chance he got. Each and every time she would sing. But what confused him the last time he had seen Arisho was what she had murmured before his spell was rebounded.

"Uniformitarianism…" Cyrus murmured to himself.

He had looked it up and it meant "the concept in which the present is the key to the past". So maybe Arisho knew something about the past that the present would be the key to unlocking it…? He honestly had no idea. But it worried Cyrus greatly that Arisho and Tabby still slept.

**-World Tree Plaza-**

Airland finally pulled away from Kotarō after they had been hugging for nearly five minutes. She handed him back the test paper and he put it back in his bag. She then felt her cell vibrating and answered it.

"Hello?" She said in her Irish accent.

"Imoto-chan, I need Gabi's phone number." replied a female voice.

"Anesan!" Airland exclaimed happily. "Okay, here's her number…" Once she had given it to her, Airland then asked, "Why do you need Gabi-chan's number, Larissa?"

Izumiya Larissa laughed on the other end, "Because I think she needs to know about you and your little boyfriend." The younger girl's face turned bright red as she looked around wildly. "Look up, silly."

Airland glanced upward towards the top of the stairs. Standing there was actually a college student shorter than her. She had hazel-blue eyes and her hair was a strange shade of teal. It was wavy and fell to just below her shoulders. Her bangs were short, parted in the middle, and were curled. She hung up her cell the same time Airland did before running down the stairs to greet her. Before Larissa could even reach her however, Kotarō grabbed Airland, forcing her behind him as if in protection.

"Who are you?!" Kotarō demanded.

Airland gave Kotarō a look of confusion, "That's my Anesan, Izumiya Larissa, Kotarō-san." She explained from behind him. "She'd never harm me… why are you protecting me anyway? I don't need protection… at least I don't think I do."

Larissa smiled and said, "Can't you see, Imoto-chan, he's protecting you because he loves you!" 

Kotarō's entire face was scarlet as he collapsed backwards, "L-LOVE?! SAY WHAT?!" He shot up yelling like a madman, "I don't know who you are, Neechan, but I don't even know what this _love_ is! So don't you go around accusing people of that… thing!" 

Larissa and Airland both stood there with strange expressions on their faces at Kotarō's reaction. Airland wasn't at all hurt by Kotarō's words. She had figured as such because he had confessed during dinner that he didn't really have any social skills and didn't understand dating or love. But Airland had noticed he didn't seem to be completely ignorant to love.

"So _why_ were you protecting her then?" Larissa countered after a few seconds.

Kotarō visibly cringed and looked back and forth between the two females. His shoulders slumped as he let out a deep sigh.

"Airland-san… you were almost kidnapped last night." He finally confessed.

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Another chappie complete! Larissa was a last minute OC submitted by Divine Child. Yes, the story is more Kotar****ō****-centric as the story progresses. But how can you say no to that cute face?! Just kidding. Please R&R but do not flame. Onto the next chappie!**


	4. Period IV: Nothing Has Changed

**ETP: Will Airland finally learn the truth about her new crush or will everything end before she can? Find out this chappie! Hehe. Sorry, sounding like a TV announcer now. LOL. Please R&R but no flames.**

**Chibi**-**Kotarō****: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period IV**

**Nothing Has Changed**

"What did you just say?" Airland gasped.

"You were almost kidnapped last night." repeated Kotarō. "Look. We need to go somewhere else so I can explain this completely." He finally spotted Asuna and the others. "Neechans! Over here! We've got a problem!"

Asuna rushed forward with the rest of the other Ministra Magi and Chizuru, "What's up, Kotarō-kun?"

Kotarō indicated to Airland, "We need to tell her the truth."

"_We_?" Airland repeated, staring at her roommate.

Larissa looked puzzled, "Where can we go?"

"The Library?" Nodoka suggested. "Negi-sensei should be there."

"Let's go." Setsuna said.

**-Jr. High Girls' Library-**

"What?! Magic?!" Larissa exclaimed in disbelief.

Asuna nodded at her classmate, "Yes, Larissa-san, magic. Negi-bōzu's a mage and we are all Ministra Magi, except Naba-san." Chizuru was huggling Kotarō and refusing to release him. He had a scowl on his face and was grumbling inaudibly to himself. Trying not the laugh, the fiery orange haired woman looked towards Airland, "Why don't you look surprised, Airland-chan?"

Airland jumped, "Oh, um, I…" She looked down. "I'm just in shock, Asuna-chan. I'll be okay."

Kotarō sighed, "Airland-san… you were almost kidnapped by warriors of the Inugami Clan. Dog-demons. I don't know why… but you're not safe… not until they give up the chase." He explained quietly.

Her heart pounded fiercely. It was just as her Kaasan said it would be. Airland couldn't breathe right. She looked around frantically, completely surrounded by her friends, people that would protect her, yet she didn't feel safe at all. Just as she was about to run, Negi grabbed Airland's arm.

"Airland-san. It'll be alright." His accent soothed her and Airland calmed down.

Larissa was deep in thought, "Lemme see those card thingies." Negi obeyed and handed them to her. She flipped through them clearly amazed. "I want to form a pact-thingy too!" The poor sensei collapsed at those words while the rest sweatdropped.

"Um, Larissa-san…" Asuna then whispered something to Larissa, who blushed but grinned anyway.

"That's it? I still want to form a pact-thingy!"

"Pactio!" everyone else cried in dismay.

Larissa giggled while Kotarō helped Negi to his feet. Chamo was already drawing the circle. Once it was complete, Negi was forced into the middle with Larissa. The teal haired girl giggled happily before she looked up at Negi.

"_**Pactio**_!" Chamo cried as Negi and Larissa kissed.

Kotarō's entire face darkened as an image of Airland and him kissing suddenly appeared in his mind. Shaking the thought hastily out of his head, the dog-hanyō stared at his shoes, at least until he heard many cries of surprise.

"Anesan!?" Airland knelt next to Larissa's limp figure.

The tips of Larissa's wavy locks were now ebony black and her bangs now ice blue. Somehow the pactio had changed her appearance. Negi picked up the pactio card that said Ministra Magi: Izumija Larissa with said girl standing in the middle armed with a quarter staff. Larissa squinted open her hazel-blue orbs and sat up slowly.

"That was weird." Larissa murmured as she looked at her hair. "Hmph. I was thinking about changing my hair anyway."

Collapse.

"What's going on here?" Cyrus appeared with Zarek from the window. Larissa spotted Oliver on Cyrus' shoulder and got fangirl hearts in her eyes before she seized the ferret and began to huggle him. "Hey! That's my friend you're squishing!"

"HE'S SO KEWT!!" Larissa cried in response. 

Oliver cried out weakly to Chamo, "Help me, ermine!"

Chamo chuckled, "Not a chance, ferret face."

"Fine! I'll just tell Asuna-anesan that you were in her underwear drawer again!" Oliver smirked at the look of horror upon Chamo's face.

Asuna sent a death-glare towards Chamo, "You were what?!" She shouted before summoning her harisen and beating the living daylights out of him. "YOU'RE ROADKILL WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, VERMIN ERMINE!"

Larissa continued to huggle Oliver but not as tightly. He stopped showing reluctance and just let her. He actually found it quite comfortable and he could see well.

"Any more Pactio takers?" Haruna joked towards Airland and Chizuru.

Both shook their heads before Chizuru replied, "I'm off to see Natsumi-chan. Bye, Kotarō-kun!"

Kotarō waved goodbye, "Later, Chizu-nee."

Airland felt a _b-bmp_ as she imagined doing a Pactio with a certain raven haired boy.

"Wait… how is it you know what the Inugami Clan looks like?" Airland whispered suddenly.

Gulping, Kotarō opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. Her emerald eyes locked with his dark brown ones and he sighed. To everyone's surprise, he suddenly unhid his dog tail and ears. Airland gasped and staggered backwards. Her crush… her friend… was her mortal enemy.

"I'm a hanyō, Airland-san. I'm half dog-demon." Kotarō confessed. He could see the fear in her eyes, he could sense it. He lowered his gaze in shame. "Hate me if you must for what I am…"

Airland's chest tightened and she found herself shakily reaching for the kanji on her wrist. Half of her wanted to reveal that she was a hanyō as well, but the other half wanted her to flee. Now that she knew what he was, her hope for love was crushed, for a Nekogami and an Inugami could never love...

Negi's eyes suddenly lit up, "Now's the time I want to test it, Kotarō-kun! Airland-san, hold out your wrist, the one with the kanji!" Airland obeyed half-heartedly. "Kotarō-kun touch that kanji!"

Gabi's breath caught in her throat in anticipation as Kotarō took his clawed fingertip and gently touched the kanji on the young girl's wrist. Every one of them let out gasps of surprise when Airland's form was released. Her cat ears twitched as she gave a sheepish smile and her tail curled around her waist.

"Nekogami…?" Kotarō started to sniff Airland, giving a small growl as he did so. "No! Hanyō!"

Larissa cocked her head to the side, "Lemme get this straight: We have two hanyōs of two clans that have been fighting since the feudal era, and now half of us are just finding out about their lineage for the first time, and apparently Kotarō-kun's clan wants to capture Imoto-chan? Please, tell me if I'm incorrect."

Kotarō and Airland both stared at each other with strange emotions in their gazes. It was as if they knew the other was fighting with their hearts. Airland suddenly reached out, taking Kotarō's wrist, and bringing his palm to her chest, placing it over her heart. She then placed her own palm over his.

"We're still the same, Kotarō-san. Your heart beats like mine does. I don't hate you. We are both half-human and I still trust you." She whispered softly, taking quick notice that her heart and his were pounding in perfect harmony. Kotarō's face turned a faint pink as he stared at the cat-hanyō in disbelief. Airland smiled and repeated, "I still trust you."

His voice came out choked, "B-But h-how? I mean, we're supposed to be _enemies_… Nekogami and Inugami… not allies, but enemies. How can you still trust me? For all you know I could be a spy for the Inugami Clan."

She shook her head, "I refuse to believe that. Because I ask myself this: If you're really out to hand me over to the Inugami Clan… why didn't you when they tried last night to take me? Why did you make me promise I wouldn't go anywhere alone? Because deep down… I think you care about me. Nekogami or not. Am I right, Kotarō-san?"

A deep crimson blush covered the raven haired warrior's face as he stepped away from Airland. Everyone else had fallen into a deep silence, waiting for something to happen. Cyrus stared at Arisho's half-sister admiringly. Finally, Kotarō spoke.

"I do care… because… you're my friend. My ally." Kotarō confessed distantly. "And protecting you is what I _want_ to do… not what I _have_ to do." He then silently added to himself, "_And I'm torn between my honor of the Inugami Clan and protecting you, Airland-san._"

The two hanyōs finally stepped away from each other and turned towards the others. Zarek had a look of surprise on his face at Kotarō's words. They reminded him so much of Tabby… Cyrus took a deep breath and looked toward Gabi. She nodded after Negi and David both gave her a look of confirmation.

"Airland-neechan… there's something I haven't told you as well…" Gabi began. "The thing is… one of the comatose victims… and our classmate… is your half-sister." Airland's eyes widened in shock. "Arisho Calvin."

Deep down Airland had already known this but had refused to believe it. Arisho and she had a mystical connection that made them know without being told.

"Then it's settled. We're going to find the cure for my half-sister!" Airland and Kotarō both exclaimed in unison. They both paused, awkwardly blushing, and blinked a few times. Airland then said in surprise, "Half-sister?"

Kotarō nodded, "Tabby is my half-sister. She's a full dog-demon though. We have the same mother."

Airland turned towards Gabi, who explained, "You and Arisho have the same father. Arisho's father was a Magister Magi meaning…"

"I'm half-mage as well?" Airland stared at her hands in disbelief.

Negi nodded and replied with, "But you haven't had any training in your magic. Mainly because you use so much of it to summon nekogami and chi with Setsuna-san." He explained.

"So the truth comes out then…" Eva's voice caused them all to jump. Kotarō and Airland both were having their eyes shift. Kotarō's became a deep gold; Airland's animalistic with a golden hue to the emerald green. The vampire appeared with the aqua-green haired robot beside her. "Chachamaru has found a new location for you to investigate. Who's going this time and who stays?"

"Airland-san stays." Kotarō said before anyone else could open their mouths. "She's in danger and needs to stay here and be protected."

She shook her head fiercely, "You promised to protect me!! How can you do that if I'm here and you're gone?! No, I'm going with you!!"

"It's too dangerous!!" He shouted in anger.

"I can fight too!! I haven't been training with Setsuna-sama for nothing, Kotarō-san!! I'm going with you and that's final!!" Airland shouted back.

"Argh!! Women are so troublesome!!" Kotarō cried to the ceiling.

Every single female, minus Eva and Chachamaru, sent death-glares at him, "What was that?!" they all screamed.

"Nothing!" Negi hastily replied, turning a firm glare on Kotarō. "Airland-san comes with us."

"Yay!" cheered said girl.

Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Larissa, Oliver, Gabi, David, Cyrus, Zarek, and Chamo all nodded at Negi as well.

"Ojōsama… you should stay and watch Arisho-san and Tabby-san." Setsuna whispered.

Konoka pouted, "But Set-chan! I want to help!"

Larissa, Oliver, Haruna, and Nodoka all exchanged a look, "We're going to stay and protect Tabby-chan, Arisho-chan, and guard Konoka-san." Larissa declared. "And Nodoka-san and Paru-san can teach me about the Pactio thing."

"So that leaves Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, Gabi-san, Yue-san, Airland-san, Zarek-san, David-kun, Cyrus-kun, Kotarō-kun and Chamo-kun." Negi counted off. "And Chachamaru-san."

"We are we going, Chachamaru-oneechan?" Airland piped up.

Chachamaru jumped slightly at being called "older sister" by the cat-hanyō before she answered.

"A Nekogami Temple."

**-Inugami Clan Village-**

Amei sighed softly as she continued to sew a simple gown. The door opened the small home and she looked up to see her husband. His jet-black hair was shaggy and fell to his collar and his own eyes were cobalt blue.

"My sister told me about you trying to talk some sense into her." Arikomaru said with an amused smile after he had kissed his wife in greeting. "Unfortunately it didn't work… she just won't listen to anyone." He eyed the gown, "And what's this, Amei?"

She held up the ankle length ebony black satin gown. It was sleeveless and had an emerald sash along with a hole made for a tail in the back. Arikomaru smiled at Amei's handiwork.

"A wedding gown." She whispered softly.

"A beautiful one." Arikomaru said. "It's for Amejitsudō's son's soon-to-be bride, am I correct?"

Amei simply replied with, "Sarukō will not be able to stop the clans from uniting. It has been predicted for several years. Nothing has changed when it comes to our predications. Nothing has changed."

"Ah, but this is where you are mistaken, my darling." He whispered softly in her ear. "Many things have changed. But not my love for you."

Amei smiled as Arikomaru kissed her again, "I love you, Arikomaru…"

"And I always will love you, Amei…"

**-Temple-**

"Airland?" the group paused at the entrance of the ruined temple.

Airland looked around with tears in her eyes at the destruction around her. She stepped into the middle of the spacious room and looked sadly down. No one said a word as Kotarō slowly made his way towards her. He gently touched her shoulder.

"This war between our clans will end soon, Airland, I promise."

"But the only way for it to end is if the clans are united by marriage."

"Then that's a hope we'll just have to hang on to." Kotarō said reassuringly.

"You're right," Airland wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Let's move on."

A new voice caused everyone to draw out their weapons, "Ah ah ah." Shiru appeared with his pack and surrounded them. "You aren't going anywhere."

Kotarō finally seemed to recognize the warrior, "Shiru…?"

Shiru smirked, "Long time no see, hanyō." 

"You know him, Kotarō-kun?" Negi said in surprise.

"Yeah… he's the bastard that helped murder my mother." Kotarō growled; getting ready to attack Shiru.

He found himself in another memory.

_Rain fell down upon the village, a young woman with raven hair and gold animalistic eyes running down the street. The sounds of dogs howling and barking rang throughout her ears. Staring out the window of a darkened cottage, being held protectively by Amei, was Kotar__ō__. He was only around four at the time._

"_That's far enough, Amejitsud__ō__!" smirked Saruk__ō__, blocking her path. "Where's the hany__ō__? Tell me now or you'll die immediately."_

_Amejitsud__ō__ could see her husband holding a crying little girl. Tabby rubbed the tears out of her eyes while crying "Mommy! Mommy!" over and over again to Amejitsud__ō_

"_You won't harm my son!" Amejitsud__ō__ spat. "Kotar__ō__ is my child and I love him and Tabby more than life itself!"_

_Saruk__ō__ slapped Amejitsud__ō__ across the face. Tabby's father, Tayuki, restrained himself from rushing to his wife and saving her. He knew that if he helped her, Tabby and he would be killed. Amejitsud__ō__ staggered but did not fall. She glared at Saruk__ō__, her face stinging._

"_You love that inbred more than you're very life…? Then we'll just have to take it and prove it." Saruk__ō__ said bitterly. "Shiru?"_

_A boy no older than eight approached her, "Yes, Lady Saruk__ō__?"_

"_Attack." She ordered._

"_With pleasure." _

_It happened before Tayuki could even move. Amejitsud__ō__ gasped, falling to the ground, blood pouring profusely out of her torso. Tabby began to wail, screaming and kicking._

"_MOMMY! MOMMY! GET UP MOMMY! MOMMY!" She shrieked._

_Kotar__ō__ tried letting out a scream of rage, but Amei covered his mouth with her hand, shushing him as she wept herself, and held him protectively to her bosom. The young hany__ō__'s body shook violently as he clung to Amei, sobbing into her chest._

As Kotarō came out of the memory, he could feel a lump in his throat. He hadn't remembered his mother's death in eleven years. Now that he remembered it, he wanted revenge. Revenge for him and Tabby. Revenge for Amejitsudō. Amei and Arikomaru had taken him out of the village and to safety. Being confused, he had run off, searching for the answers he had solemnly forgotten. Now he could have that revenge…

"You're how old now, nineteen?" Kotarō said to Shiru. "So how does it feel becoming a murderer at eight years old?"

Shiru's eyes widened in surprise, "Y-You remember?"

He laughed, "I remember a lot more than you think. So here's something you're gonna need to remember." Kotarō lunged in the air, shouting as he headed for Shiru, "I won't let you take away another person I care about!"

"KOTARŌ!?"

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Cliffhanger! Please R&R! No Flames!**


	5. Period V: A Stray Child

**ETP: To save you the agony, I'm off to the disclaimer!**

**Chibi**-**Kotarō****: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period V**

**A Stray Child**

"KOTARŌ!?"

Shiru had reacted automatically, sending said hanyō flying into the stone wall behind the others. Gritting his teeth in unbearable pain, Kotarō slid down the wall, his head pounding. Airland rushed to his side, her eyes slitting in rage at Shiru for harming her friend.

"Weak." Shiru smirked.

Negi came to life, "Everyone! Attack Shiru!" He shouted.

Gabi strung her bow and released an arrow. All of Shiru's pack came to protection and one of the female warriors took the blow instead. The arrow caused an elemental shock to her, wounding her severely. Setsuna and Asuna both double-teamed on a set of twins. The boy sneered while the girl laughed at them.

"They're all weak, Shiru!" cried the girl, blocking all of Asuna's attacks with ease. "This should be a piece of cake!" An arrow of ice pierced her in the shoulder. Gabi landed inbetween Asuna and Setsuna.

"Shouldn't get so cocky." Gabi said, raising her hand, and making a cutting motion. The arrow exploded, leaving the dog-demon's entire arm encased in ice. She nodded at both swordswomen and they all attacked together. "Let's take 'em down!!"

"Wow, Gabi-chan! Where'd you learn how to do that?" Asuna exclaimed as they continued to fight.

"My artifact's arrows can do several different types of elemental based attacks. I can choose which one before I fire it. Negi-sensei and David taught me all about my artifact." explained the normally shy and quiet bookworm out of the group.

Shiru turned his attention to his pack and cursed when he saw half of them were wounded. Using a transportation charm, the wounded were sent to safety. While he was distracted, the cat-hanyō stole this opportunity to attempt to awaken her knocked out protector. 

Airland shook Kotarō's shoulder gently, "Kotarō, Kotarō, please get up, Kotarō! Shiru's coming closer and-" A gasp of surprise escaped her as Shiru grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Now, now, Princess. No need to awaken the inbred." Shiru whispered in her ear. "Just come with me and I promise I won't harm him or your little friends, little girl." His eyes widened in surprise when Airland began to laugh softly after she mumbled something to herself. "Why are you laughing?"

She turned her head slightly, her green-gold animalistic eyes locked on him, and she smirked. Shiru lunged back just as Airland whirled around, two wrist blades now unsheathed, and she looked ready to fight.

"I _may_ be a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your butt." Airland said before she attacked head-on.

Kotarō stirred in time to see Shiru snatch Airland's arm, bending her arm back, and stopping her attack. Cries of pain escaped the cat-hanyō as Shiru continued to hold her. Kotarō staggered to his feet and ignored the blood running down the side of his face as he summoned inugami. Shiru let go of Airland, her falling to the ground hard, and he began fighting the dog-shadows.

"You alright?" Kotarō growled; the blood dripped and landed on the ground as he knelt next to Airland.

"Yes." She whispered faintly, sitting up weakly, before she unsheathed her wrist blades again. "Let's go an' get 'im, Kotarō-san!"

Surprised at her strength at first, Kotarō finally smiled and nodded, the two of them attacking Shiru from behind. He whirled around in horror to see both of them. But before the two hanyōs could make their impact, a wall of water shielded Shiru, deflecting them and sending them flying. Kotarō landed on his feet shakily, barely catching Airland in his arms, before he staggered and fell on his behind with her still in his arms and now lap.

"No…" Negi gasped.

The remainder of the Inugami warriors were being transported to safety, and his light brown orbs widened in shock to see a familiar face appearing from a puddle of water at Shiru's feet. Bright aqua blue eyes stared and pure white hair hung and framed his face.

"Fate Averruncus!" Both Negi and Kotarō cried in unison.

"Long time no see." Fate said simply. Raising his hand, thousands of water hands grabbed everyone other than Kotarō and Airland and began to tickle them and bind them. The white haired youth chuckled softly and smiled at Airland, "We'll be back for you, love. Just you wait." Fate smirked before disappearing in the puddle with Shiru. The hands finally died away, leaving most wiping the tears from their faces, and clutching their ribs in agony.

Chachamaru was steadying Yue and Gabi, "Is everyone alright, Negi-sensei?"

"Yeah… David-kun? How's Cyrus-kun doing?" He called to the taller boy.

David was attending to Cyrus, who had a long cut along his right cheek, and some of his clothing had been torn off by the warrior's fangs. The blonde winced.

"I would've been fine if Zarek had warned me about that biting-obsessed freak sneaking up on me!" Cyrus muttered to himself, slightly peeved at the other mage.

Zarek didn't show any emotion as he said, "Watching your back is what your friends are for, Cyrus."

Cyrus leapt to his feet, "So that's it, huh?! No one in this room is your friend?! No matter how many times we've all saved _your_ neck and watched _your_ back?!" His face was turning red in anger. "We're doing so much for you so we can awaken Tabby and you don't even give a damn!!"

"You're wrong." The sudden reply had made Cyrus jump slightly. "I do give a damn about all of you… but that doesn't mean we have to be friends." Without warning, Zarek then used his magic and teleported out of the temple.

"Jerk." growled Cyrus, still obviously peeved at Zarek.

**-Evangeline's Resort-**

"She's doing _something_… but what?" Eva muttered, sitting next to Arisho's bed, and sensing the young mage attempting to use her magic. She looked up with her green orbs as Zarek appeared in the doorway, "How did it go?"

He didn't reply, but simply stepped next to Tabby's bed, watching her slumber. Eva didn't pressure Zarek to share and listened to the sounds of Konoka and Haruna teaching Larissa how to use her artifact above.

**-Temple-**

"Do you feel that?" Yue suddenly whispered, a chill going down her spine, and goosebumps appeared on her arms.

"Yes…" Negi whispered, feeling the presence as well.

Cyrus' jumped when he suddenly felt what seemed to be a kiss on his wounded cheek and a light appeared. His wound was healed. Cyrus reached up and brushed his fingertips across his cheek in surprise.

"Arisho…?" He whispered, his eyes widening.

Everyone stared but didn't deny it, the presence soon faded, and they then turned their attention towards Kotarō and Airland, who just seemed to realize she was sitting in his lap with his arms around her. Blushing without meaning to, Airland scrambled out of his lap, and they both avoided each others eyes.

"Hey, Airland-neechan, where'd those killer wrist blades come from anyway?" Gabi piped up. "You weren't wearing 'em when we first arrived."

She simply whispered, "_**Adeat**_!" and they appeared once more. That's when they recognized the kanji for "water" on them.

"An artifact…?" Asuna and Setsuna whispered in amazement.

Airland nodded softly and broke into explanation, "Back when I was still living in Ireland with my father, I formed a probationary contract with a mage, foolishly, and have been haunted ever since by my foolish choice. He claimed he loved me and would do anything to be with me. I didn't believe him because we were only twelve around the time…"

"And this mage's name would be…?" Negi prompted.

"Fate Averruncus…" As she said those words, Kotarō had a strange twinge in his chest that he didn't understand.

"You actually made a Pactio with that slime?! You kissed him?!" Gabi exploded in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell us, Neechan?!"

"Because of this type of reaction!! I'm not happy about this either!! But he refuses to end the contract and I can't break it myself!!" She snapped in response. "Be happy that I can even fight and not be some helpless damsel in distress!! I am a warrior and one of the Nekogami Clan!! I do not stand down to anyone!!"

Kotarō, stunned at her ambition, blinked a few times before regaining his senses. He noticed Asuna, and especially Negi, were giving him curious looks because he had never let a female claim she was a warrior in his presence before. 

"Airland, look at me." He ordered. She did so. "You are a girl. You need to be protected. You cannot and will not fight. Do you understand me?"

Her teeth gritted as she fumed in rage at him, "Just because I have breasts doesn't mean I can't fight, you jerk!" Airland screamed.

She grabbed a piece of chalk out of David's pocket. Drawing a magic circle on the ground, she then forcefully grabbed Negi by his shirt, and dragged him into the middle of the circle. Without hesitation, the Irish girl kissed Negi, forming a pactio. Kotarō felt something from within growl inhumanly and roar in rage. He could even feel his hands shaking.

"_How come seeing her kiss someone else makes me want to hurt them?_" He asked himself, fighting with himself so he wouldn't harm his best friend. "_Kami, help me understand this before I do something I'll surely regret._"

Airland stepped away from the blood-red Negi with rage flickering in her bright orbs. Her breathing was hard and she picked up her Pactio cards double.

"Let's head back to the academy." Setsuna suggested, relieving some of the tension in the air. "We need to get Kotarō-kun's injury treated by Ojōsama."

Negi activated the teleportation spell that would take them home.

**-A Couple of Weeks Later-**

"Still mad, huh?" Negi said as Kotarō slammed the dorm door and huffily threw his stuff on the bunk. 

"Why do women always hold grudges for so freakin' long!?" Kotarō said in return, strangling his poor pillow by wringing it in his clawed hands. "She makes me so mad I just want to… to…"

"To tell her how you really feel…" murmured Negi.

Kotarō glared and growled, "What the hell was that, Negi?"

Negi kept his cool, "Will you stop thinking about your pride for a minute and just admit you're falling in love with Airland-san?" Kotarō chucked the pillow at his head. Negi dodged it, "See!? You are and just don't want to admit it cause you don't understand!!" Negi stood up, pulled out the card that said Ministra Magi: Nekogami Airland on it, and held it in his best friend's face. "Tell me right now how you felt when you saw Airland form this Pactio with me!! Tell me how much it made you want to kill me for even kissing her!!"

Silence reached his ears, but Negi could see Kotarō battling with himself in the hanyō's dark brown gaze. Putting the card away, Negi sat next to Kotarō on the bunk, gently resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Love can be scary, yes, but it can also make you feel happiness when you think it's gone forever. In fact… love can be the light in a world of darkness. It can answer so many questions. Open so many doors…" 

Negi was surprised when Kotarō responded with, "'Sometimes it's better if some questions remain unanswered. Some doors unopened. For too much light can also blind you.'"

"Who taught you that?" He questioned quizzically.

"Chibi-Yue…" answered Kotarō; he ran his hand throw his raven bangs. "It's a quote from an author named V.C Andrews. From her book "Wicked Forest". Yue told me all about the book to see if it would calm me down somewhat, because Airland and I had just had another argument… and you know what… it did kinda help now that I think about it." He looked at his magi friend with pleading eyes. "Negi, please tell me how I can get Airland to talk to me and stop being mad at me. I don't want her to hate me. It pains me to know she hates me."

"Confess to _yourself_ that you care about Airland-san more than a friend would… and then I'll help you." Negi said gently, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me… I promised Yue-san that I'd have dinner with her at Starbooks."

As Kotarō watched Negi leave, he repeated his advice in his mind constantly. Finally, he stood up, grabbed Negi's forgotten cellphone off its recharger, and dialed Airland's number.

**-Airland and Gabi's Dormitory-**

"Neechan forgot her cell again…" Gabi sighed, picking up the phone, and answering it. "Hello?" 

"Gabi-neechan? Where's Airland-san? I need to talk to her." Kotarō's voice replied.

Gabi frowned, "She just went with Cyrus-kun to see Arisho-neechan and Tabby-san. Why?" 

Kotarō sighed, "Nevermind… Gabi-neechan… please don't tell her I called. I guess I just have to apologize in person." 

"You want my advice, Dog-Boy?" piped up the shorter girl, smirking.

"Only if it'll help…" Kotarō couldn't help but mutter.

Gabi chose to ignore it and said, "Make a big apology to her at the 3-A Halloween Bash this Thursday night. Do it publicly. Understand?"

"Yes. Thank you, Neechan." He sounded as if he was smiling.

"You're welcome." She hung up with him and sighed deeply. "Neechan… why can't you see he feels the same…?" 

**-Dreamworld-**

"So this is where you learn so much about my sister." Airland said softly to Cyrus, looking around the village. 

Cyrus nodded and blushed, "Y-Yes. Arisho and I talk a great deal while I'm here… sometimes we just sit in silence and enjoy each others company. But what's strange is she sings a different song everytime I'm here. Each by Yuki Kajiura as well."

"One of her favorite singers, according to Gabi, who's been friends with her longer." Airland replied. "Is that her?" She indicated to a cloaked figure, on her knees at the base of a fountain, and staring into the reflecting waters.

"Yeah…" Cyrus took off running towards Arisho. "Arisho! I brought your sister! Is everything okay?"

"Cyrus…" Her accent was more Celtic than Irish and her icy green eyes pierced through the waters. "They are telling me I must sing to my sister… sing her song…"

"Sing what song?" Airland questioned, approaching as well.

Arisho simply began to sing it.

_If you are lost in your way  
Deep in an awesome story  
Don't be in doubt and stray  
Cling to your lonesome folly_

Now you're too close to the pain  
Let all the rain go further  
Come back and kiss me in vain  
Mother oh do not bother

Hear the chorus of pain  
Taking you back to proper ways  
It's so easy to find  
If you could remind me

Now you are lost in your way  
Deep in an awesome story  
So I will find you again  
Kiss you for lonesome folly…

Airland felt rapid _b-bmps _as the waters formed images of her and Kotarō. Arisho continued to sing angelically, Cyrus staring at her entranced.

_If you are lost in your way  
Deep in an awesome story  
Don't be in doubt and stray  
Cling to your lonesome folly_

Now you're too close to the pain  
Let all the rain go further  
Come back and kiss me in vain  
Mother oh do not bother

Hear the chorus of pain  
Taking you back to proper ways  
It's so easy to find  
If you could remind me

Now you are lost in your way  
Deep in an awesome story  
So I will find you again  
Kiss you for lonesome folly…

"A stray child." She whispered, pointing at Airland. "You are angry with him, yes?"

"Yes…" Airland whispered slowly.

"Do not be afraid to listen to your desires, sister." Arisho whispered back, getting to her feet, and wrapping her arms around Cyrus. "By listening to my own I realized I had another magic in my soul."

The dark brunette looked puzzled, "Another magic?"

Her raven haired half-sister smiled and nodded, "Yes. Another magic… Love." Her lips met Cyrus' and he closed his eyes at the kiss. Airland collapsed backwards in shock at first. The shy Arisho Calvin was actually kissing a boy!

"I am… a stray child…" She realized.

Airland suddenly knew what was happening and it made her feel cold and numb…

Frozen.

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Please R&R. No flames. Yay for the fluff! And onto the amusing Halloween chappie!**


	6. Period VI: See Who I Am

**ETP: I am on the next chapter with new twists! Please R&R!**

**Chibi**-**Kotarō****: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period VI**

**See Who I Am**

"I'm relieved you came through for us, Fate." Sarukō said to him as she tossed him a small satchel. "Your reward."

Fate shook his head, "The only reward I want is Airland."

Sarukō was startled by this response, "The Nekogami girl? Why would you want her?"

"Reasons you may never understand, Lady Sarukō." Fate bowed and turned to leave, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and plan Airland's capture."

"Shiru! Get in here!" Sarukō barked.

He ran inside the room, his ebony black eyes wide in surprise at her tone, and he bowed before her.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"When do you believe will be the perfect time to take her?" She replied.

"I believe that the mage's pathetic class is holding a Halloween party that the girl will most surely attend. All Hallows Eve sound promising?" Shiru smirked.

Her eyes closed as she sneered, "Oh it does… it does…" She opened her eyes once more and turned to the younger dog-demon. "I want you to take only Fate with you this time. Blend in with the humans. Strike at the right time. And you better hope you don't return here empty-handed or it'll be your life. Understand, Shiru?"

"Y-Yes, Lady Sarukō." Fear was in Shiru's eyes but he tried to hide it.

"Go." Sarukō ordered.

**-Jr. High Girls' Library-**

"Nodoka, please stop spacing out." Yue said, causing her taller friend to blush.

"I-I'm sorry, Yue, I'm trying not to…" Nodoka whispered, "It's just I can't stop thinking about the new boy I met."

Haruna was at their side in a heartbeat, "You finally have gotten over Negi-kun then, Nodoka?"

Nodoka shyly nodded, Yue attempting not to let out a mushroom breath of relief. Haruna grinned in an almost psychotic way as they headed outside and towards their favorite café. After ordering, Haruna placed her chin in her hands, and leaned in.

"So, tell me about this guy!" She commanded.

"Well, um, I met him in our favorite bookstore." Nodoka blushed again, "He's really good looking too… His hair is pitch-black and kinda shaggy like Cyrus-kun's but stops just below his chin. And his eyes are so dark I can barely see the pupil. In a way, he kind of reminds me of Kotarō-kun, now that I think about it, Paru…"

"Does he seem interested in you?" Haruna fired off at once.

"I-I guess…" the blue-violet haired librarian stuttered.

"What do you mean by "I guess"?! Haven't we taught you anything, Nodoka?!" exploded the dark green-black haired woman. Nodoka flinched and clutched her book to her chest. Haruna stopped yelling and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Okay. Yuetchi and I'll just have to get you together with this guy. What's his name?"

"His name is Shiru."

Nodoka's response caused Yue to shoot out her juice, "W-What did you just say?" She said inbetween coughs.

"His name is Shiru." She repeated.

Yue's eyes widened as the small bells in her dark violet hair jingled.

**-Mahora Jr. High Girls' Campus-**

Shiru took a deep breath, inhaling the autumn air. The sakura blossoms were gone and now brown, orange, yellow, and red leaves took their place on the ground. He wore a college uniform and scanned the crowds. His lips formed a frown when he didn't see his target.

"Now where can she be?" Shiru murmured to himself. "Come out; come out, where ever you are, princess."

"Excuse me?"

Shiru jumped and whirled around, surprise his first reaction when he recognized a small woman drinking from a juice box. He recognized her as one of Negi's Ministra Magi, the one who used thunder-based spells.

"Oh, my bad, Miss…?"

"Ayase. Yue Ayase." She said in her dry tone of voice.

Shiru could sense she knew who he was, "Ayase-san. I must admit you're very lovely."

Yue glared coldly at him, "So I hear you've met my best friend, Miyazaki Nodoka. What do you think of her? And more importantly, what are you going to do to her?"

"Nodoka-chan?" Shiru had real excitement in his voice as he looked around. "Is she around?"

"Answer my question." Yue then whispered in a threatening tone, "Or I'll reveal who you really are to every mundane in a fifty foot radius. You understand?"

Shiru smiled, "I dunno what you're talking about, Ayase-san, for I'm a simple college guy hoping to see a nice sweet girl like Nodoka-chan." He then stepped close enough to whisper, "You tell anyone my true identity and I'll _kill_ your precious Negi Springfield, Ministra Magi."

"You wouldn't dare." Yue tried to put up a good front, but her size and eyes betrayed her.

"I would and I shall if you don't watch your step…" A sneer formed. "For you might just fall."

Yue took a deep breath and held it, "Just make sure you don't hurt Nodoka when it comes to the heart." She then quietly added, "Or anyone I care about for that matter."

Shiru watched her with his ebony gaze as she disappeared into the crowd. He then smirked, already knowing Yue wouldn't reveal his true identity to the others, in fear for her precious magus love. A part of him was glad he had gotten rid of her so easily, but another wanted her to tell him more about Nodoka. Shaking away the feelings, Shiru then ressumed his search.

**-Starbooks Café-**

"Glad you could join me for dinner again, Yue-san." Negi blushed faintly as he sipped his drink.

Yue looked over her own drink and smiled, "I always enjoy your company, Negi-sensei."

Negi looked up, "Takamichi! Shizuna-sensei! Toralynn-sensei! Hey!" He exclaimed to his fellow teachers.

Toralynn smiled at the sight of Yue and Negi together, "Hi, Negi-kun. So how's 3-A's Halloween Bash coming?"

"Exhaustingly well." Negi gave a tired smile and the garnet eyed woman giggled. "How are Kotarō-kun's grades? Are they improving any?"

"Miraculously." She responded. "He has seemed a bit angry for the past couple of weeks though. Any idea why?" 

"He's fighting with his girlfriend." Yue replied before Negi could even open his mouth.

"Yue!" hissed the fiery red head.

She raised an eyebrow, "What? It's the truth."

He pouted, "Airland-san is not Kotarō-kun's girlfriend… yet." 

"See? Yet. That means soon." Yue smirked.

Takahata laughed, "We'll leave you two crazy kids to your date. I'll see you later, Negi-kun. Yue-kun." The three older teachers then left, Negi and Yue blushing at the word "date".

"Speaking of dates…" Negi nervously stretched his collar before turning towards the beautiful Japanese girl in front of him. "Um, Yue-san?"

Yue jumped slightly and said, "Y-Yes, Negi-sensei?"

Negi took the plunge, "Would you go out with me this weekend on a real date?"

"_This isn't happening, this isn't happening…" _Yue was mentally and physically stunned. "S-Sure."

"Great!" Negi cried excitedly. Avoiding her bright eyes, Negi then leaned across the table, and pecked her on the cheek. He stood up, "I have to go now, Yue-san, but I promise I won't forget our date. Bye."

Yue touched her cheek and whispered, "Bye." Before she watched the young adolescent-teacher walk away, her heart rapidly beating in her chest.

**-Outside the Girls' Dormitories-**

Fate stared up and at the window to Airland's dorm, not even blinking once. He had vowed to always love her and do anything to be with her, and he wasn't going to break that vow. He took out the Pactio card he had always carried with him and sighed deeply. Sarukō had ordered for him to break the contract to stop her from using her powerful artifact against them. But she didn't realize that contract held his very heart. Closing his aqua blue orbs, Fate then broke the contract.

**-Airland and Gabi's Dormitory-**

"What the…?" Airland paused and stared at her hands in surprise. "He broke the contract…?" 

**-Secluded Spot-**

"_Kaede-neechan… I miss you…_" Kotarō stared up at the stars appearing slowly in the darkening sky, sitting on top of the waterfall that Nagase Kaede had taken him to train. She had taught him so much. Now she was out in the world fighting with Tatsumiya Mana and Kū Fei. Kotarō sighed as he hugged his knees to his chest, "She probably could've helped me when it comes to what others call "love". Negi's not being any help… and I'm scared to talk to any other Neechan…" He laughed, "Look at me. Scared. What has happened to me?"

"You fell in love." replied a soft voice.

Kotarō glanced over his shoulder to see Larissa, still huggling Oliver, and a serious expression on her pretty face.

"Mind if I sit down?" Larissa indicated to the spot next to him.

"Why should it matter to me?" Kotarō replied bitterly. "It's because of my arrogance that Airland hates me."

She sat next to him and played with one of her ice blue bangs, "Imoto-chan doesn't hate you, Kotarō-kun… she's just a little touchy about the whole "girls can fight just as good as the guys can" ordeal. She's always been like that. She's kinda like a cross between bookworm and tomboy."

Oliver nodded, "It's true, Kotarō-onesan. Airland-anesan is sensitive in many ways. Once you make her mad, there's no telling how long it'll take for her to forgive you." Kotarō gave him the "and this is supposed to make me feel better, how?" look. Oliver held up a paw, "But that doesn't mean she hates you, Kotarō-onesan."

"I guess… you're right…" the raven haired boy sighed slowly. "Thanks, Neechan. Oliver-kun."

Larissa ruffled Kotarō's hair after releasing said ferret, "No prob, Dog-Boy."

Kotarō laughed as he closed one of his eyes, "Hey! Cut it out! I'm not a dog!"

"_Sure_ you're not!" Larissa grabbed his dog ears and giggled uncontrollably.

"Neechan! Stop!" He cried, still laughing

"Who's the kawaii puppy!? Who's the kawaii puppy!?" She teased severely. "You are!! You are!!"

Kotarō and Larissa began to tickle one another, accidentally slipping over the edge, and they both screamed as they began to fall rapidly towards the water.

"Larissa! Kotarō!" Oliver cried in horror.

Kotarō grabbed Larissa, holding her protectively, and they landed in the water. After resurfacing, they both started to laugh again, and started splashing one another playfully. The two friends then swam back to shore, Oliver running in circles frantically, and smiled.

"I made you laugh. Seems I've accomplished something today." suddenly pointed out the teal haired woman.

"Yes you did, Neechan, and I thank you once again." He replied with a grin in place.

"Let's get home so we can get cleaned up. I feel like a drowned rat." Larissa suggested.

Kotarō nodded in agreement before they set off.

**-Evangeline's Resort-**

"Why did you kiss me in your dream, Arisho?" Cyrus asked her sleeping figure.

Desire overcame the young mage as he stared down at her. Just like Sleeping Beauty, Cyrus leaned down until his lips captured Arisho's, praying she would awake. Eva rushed into the room.

"You fool!" She cried, as light filled the room.

Cyrus pulled away in confusion, watching Arisho's body glowing, at least until the light died down. Very slowly, her eyes opened, and she sat up looking confused.

"C-Cyrus?!" Arisho nearly fell off the bed, Chachamaru suddenly at her side, and keeping her steady. "What? When? Where? How?"

Eva's eyes were wide, "You weren't in the Ligaria's comatose, were you, Calvin?"

Arisho had a flood of memories come to her. She shook her head after a few minutes and stared at the blonde day-walker with tears in her icy green orbs.

"I was attacked… by my mother." She confessed quietly. "Because of what I truly am…"

"Truly are?" Cyrus repeated softly.

"I'm not just a mage…" Arisho continued, "Eva-chan knows what I am… I'm sorry; Cyrus, but I can't tell you… not yet."

Cyrus nodded, "Okay, I understand."

Eva had a straight face, "Calvin, you will come with me to be inspected by myself and Chachamaru. Ellis, you go and contact the others about Arisho's awakening." She ordered.

Arisho tried to stand, but her legs gave out from underneath her. Cyrus steadied her and her cheeks turned red. She hadn't meant to confess to him in her dreams. Gently helping her, the mage smiled reassuringly as they followed Eva.

**-World Tree Plaza-**

"You look so cool, Set-chan!" Konoka exclaimed, cheering on her protector.

Asuna and Setsuna were training, preparing themselves for any attacks that may occur, and Konoka was watching along with Gabi. David was observing from a distance, making battle plans in his mind, but the distraction of Gabi was getting to him. He felt his eyes travel from Asuna's quick deflections to Gabi's face.

"She'll never even realize it." He murmured sadly.

Being chased by fangirls all his life, David had always feared love, at least until he had met Gabriella Jackson. Ever since they were kids, he had a crush on her. She was the perfect girl for him. But she just couldn't see that. She couldn't see how much she meant to him.

"David? What's wrong?" Gabi called and gave him a curious glance.

"Nothing, Gabi…" David smiled in an assuring manner. "You just keep on observing Asuna and Setsuna's battle techniques! You may use 'em yourself!"

Gabi nodded, "'Kay!" Her hazel eyes went back to the fiery orange haired woman and the samurai.

Shiru was watching from the trees, "_I wish everyone could just see who I am…_"

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: A Less Hany****ō**** Fluffy-centric chappie. Focused more on Shiru. Yes, he is paired with Nodoka. I felt bad for the bookworm since Yue's got Negi… Hehe. Please R&R. No flames though! Onto the fun Halloween chapter!**


	7. Period VII: Going Under

**ETP: YIPEE! TIME FOR HALLOWEEN AWESOMENESS! PH34R T3H MUFFIN C4RT! (You'll get it later) Please R&R! No Flames! Thx for reviewing last chappie if you did!**

**Chibi**-**Kotarō****: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period VII**

**Going Under**

"Are you _mocking _me?!" Eva exploded to Gabi in irritancy.

Gabi laughed as she readjusted her witch hat. She was a vampire witch, like Eva, for the 3-A Halloween Bash. Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, Haruna, Nodoka, and Larissa all arrived dressed up as a rock star, a cat-eared nurse, a werewolf, a kitsune Goth girl, a French artist, a fairy, and Hannah Montana. Larissa was huggling Oliver once more and he was wearing a little wizard's cap on his head. Akaya, the Class Rep, had taken her long jet-black hair and pulled it into a bun, her orange bangs falling into her gold orbs. She was an undead princess and was greeting everyone who paid for their ticket and came in. Kotarō, since he was the teacher's best friend, had gotten in free-of-charge, and was dealing with the fangirls of Negi's class. And it didn't help that he was dressed as Kite from .hack//Another Birth either… 

"Of course not, Eva-chan." Gabi smiled and winked. "I'd have to be much uglier to mock you."

"Oh, then I guess it's-HEY!"

Airland finally appeared looking annoyed to the extreme due to Kotarō's mere presence. She had her cat ears and tail revealed and had painted whiskers on her cheeks. She also wore a pair of black jeans and a glow-in-the-dark green tank and fingerless knuckle gloves and a studded green cat collar around her neck. She claimed she was a Neko-Assassin. 

"Why the hell did Negi-sensei have to bring that jerk along…?" Airland muttered.

"Imoto-chan, why can't you just forgive him?" Larissa replied in agony. "It's obvious he's crazy about you."

That brought a bright red blush to her face, "That's not true, Anesan, and you know it! And I refuse to forgive such an ingrate!"

"Ooo. Big word." Haruna teased.

"Paru-oneechan, knock it off." Airland's blush deepened.

Cyrus appeared dressed as Tsukasa from .hack//SIGN. Instantly, everyone other than Eva pointed at him and exclaimed, "Blonde Tsukasa!!" This caused him to sweatdrop.

"Where's my sister?" Airland was extremely grateful Arisho had awoken and was well again. She still worried greatly over Tabby and her condition, but she was still glad to be with her older half-sister. "Arisho? Where are you?"

Arisho stumbled into the midst of the group, barely being caught by Cyrus. Once the raven haired girl had seen _who_ had caught her, her entire face turned scarlet, and she staggered away from him and bumped into Setsuna and Konoka.

"Aw, aren't you adorable?" Konoka patted Arisho's head.

Arisho was Mistral from .hack//Another Birth. She blushed and avoided Cyrus' eyes as the others commented on her costume. Finally, Negi appeared on the makeshift stage, dressed as a vampire himself, and approached the microphone.

"Glad you guys are having fun! Now for the karaoke portion of our bash! First up, Izumiya Larissa singing "I Got Nerve" by Hannah Montana!" Negi spotted Larissa and sweatdropped, "And who she seems to be at the moment…" Many of the students laughed. Larissa climbed onto the stage and stepped up to the microphone, the music playing.

_We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day_

_  
Don't want to wait  
In line  
The moment is mine believe me_

_  
Don't close your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake it_

_  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad_

_  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)_

_  
Electrified I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard_

_  
Now I got you spinning  
Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open_

_  
And I think that I can show you  
I know what you like  
I know what you think_

_  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's every thing I see  
Every part of me_

_  
Gonna get I what I deserve  
I got...  
I got nerve!_

"GO ANESAN!" Airland screamed while Oliver, who was back on Cyrus' shoulder, cried, "YAY LARISSA!"

Larissa twirled and took a bow before skipping off the stage. After the applause died down, Negi introduced the next act.

"Airland Niobe singing "Bad Boy" by Cascada!"

Kotarō's eyes widened when Airland came on stage. She stared at him with an emotion he couldn't really recognize in her emerald gaze. She took a deep breath, trying to get the butterflies out of her stomach, and imagined she was alone.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away   
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

Airland broke into the chorus; staring directly at the dog-hanyō before her.__

Be my bad boy, be my man   
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Shiru snaked in and out through the crowd, Fate not to far behind, and both were wearing cloaks to hide their identities. They were waiting for the precise moment to strike. He brushed passed Nodoka and felt a _b-bmp._ He wanted to be spending this night with her but he couldn't forget his mission.__

Bad boy! 

Kotarō read her message loud and clear, but he still had to try. He elbowed his way toward the stage and climbed on it. Airland faced him, still singing, and he could see the tears burning the corners of her eyes.__

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover   
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again…

"I don't need you again." Airland said through gritted teeth.

"Airland, wait." Kotarō whispered as the spotlight went out. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "I'm really sorry. I know you're strong… and I know that you can fight… I just get really worried about you." He closed his eyes tightly. "I don't know why, but _you_ stand out in my mind. I just don't understand why I have this insane impulse to protect you. But believe me when I say this. I truly am sorry and all I seek is your forgiveness…"

Airland simply whispered, "You're not acting like yourself then." Before she gave him a brief hug and leapt off the stage and into the crowd. The spotlight came back on and Kotarō blushed horribly when everyone turned their attention on him. Negi gave him a look of confusion and indicated to the microphone. The raven haired adolescent shrugged and mouthed "I guess." before stepping in front of the microphone.

"Inugami Kotarō singing "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park!"

A/N: IT SUITS HIM!!

_When this began_

_I had nothing to say   
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused   
And I live it all out to find, but im not the only person wit these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel   
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own _

_And the fault is my own _

I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong

And I got nothing to say

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Look at everywhere only to find  
It is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.  
So what am I?  
What do I have but negativity?   
Cause I can't trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me   
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain, I'm hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own_

I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
Cause I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything 'til I break away from me  
I will break away

_I'll find myself today _

I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong…  
_

"Kotarō?" the cat-hanyō felt her heart jolt in pain for him. The song he sang was coming from his heart and she knew it. Airland held her palm to her own and whispered sincerely, "I'll find where you belong… I promise…" Before Gabi tugged on her sleeve and they disappeared outside of the room.

David appeared dressed as the Greek god Apollo. Negi stepped up to the microphone after a few moments.

"Next a duo act! Ancient Angel and Dark Rogue shall now sing "Angels" by Within Temptation!" Negi introduced.

A woman of twenty appeared with long curly dark brown hair and she wore ancient robes and had six angel wings. A woman of eighteen with short dark brown hair wearing a black leather suit and had two katars unsheathed from her wrists at her sides. They both began to sing in harmony.

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You were my saviour in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they would turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

Shiru and Fate both nodded, creeping toward the stage. Ancient Angel and Dark Rogue continued to sing, not even noticing.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions,_

_Your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they would turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

"Where's Airland-san and Gabi-neechan?" Kotarō demanded suddenly, a feeling of despair filling his chest.

Larissa slyly indicated to Dark Rogue and Ancient Angel.

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they would turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end…_

The lights went out…

And two screams echoed within Kotarō's mind.

**-Inugami Clan Temple-**

"You are positive this is the Nekogami?" Sarukō demanded to Shiru and Fate.

She eyed Dark Rogue and watched as Fate withdrew a candy from his pocket. He made the semi-conscious girl eat it and Dark Rogue transformed into Airland before their eyes. Her clothes also transformed back into her jeans and tank along with the fingerless knuckle gloves. Sarukō eyed Ancient Angel.

"And what about this one?" She demanded.

Shiru did the same procedure, revealing a semi-conscious Gabi. A smile appeared on the dog-demon's lips as she knelt next to the cat-hanyō and cupped her face roughly. Airland let out a whimper of pain and fear.

"You will not bare the Child of Destruction…" Sarukō whispered softly before turning to Shiru. "Take both of them and put them in the holding cell. Make sure you chain them across the cell from each other. Oh, and take their Pactio cards." She commanded.

Shiru bowed, "Yes, Lady Sarukō."

**-Mahora-**

"How could they have gotten away with it?! We were right there!!" Kotarō punched the wall in rage.

David was royally pissed off that they had also taken Gabi. He was pacing back and forth in Evangeline's cabin, trying to calmly come up with a rescue plan, but couldn't stay calm for very long. After not receiving any reply from anyone, Kotarō let out a growl, and stormed towards the door. Zarek appeared out of no where, blocking his path.

"Get outta my way, Zarek!" Kotarō bared his razor sharp teeth at him.

"_Saeve puer_." Zarek muttered under his breath.

The dog-hanyō looked at all the Latin users, "What the hell did he just call me?!"

Negi sweatdropped, "An oafish boy."

"You must calm down, Kotarō-kun!" Arisho rushed forward, grabbing onto his arm, and widening her eyes at him. "For my sister's sake!"

"Fine…" He crossed his arms, "But I can't promise you for very long."

Arisho smiled at him and said, "Good boy." Before she looked around the room at the mages and Ministra Magi around her. "We know it must've been Shiru and Fate who took Gabi-san and Airland. They're the best fighters the Inugami Clan has, from what Kotarō-kun has told us."

Eva broke it, "Sarukō won't be expecting a rescue mission… as in a _secret_ rescue mission." She emphasized the word while glaring at Negi, who cringed. "So that means only a select few are going and saving those two." Negi opened his mouth to say something. "And _I'm_ choosing!" Negi shut his mouth, Yue patting his arm.

"I want Zarek, Calvin, Ellis, Izumiya, Hanyō, and David for this mission. The rest of you lot, go into the resort! That's an order!" The fiery red haired magus went to open his mouth again, "Yes, even you, Bōya! Now Git!" He scrambled out of the room quicker than lightning with everyone else on his tail. Eva placed her manicured hands on her hips and looked around the room at who was left.

"Zarek's been to the village. He knows the temple like the back of his hand. He'll be in command along with Hanyō. You are to sneak in and get Niobe and Jackson out of there without being caught and/or captured. Find Amei and Arikomaru. They'll get you where you need to go and Bōya and the others will show up there later. For now, they have another mission to complete, one concerning Tabby." Zarek's eyes widened in surprise. "Now I'm using a high-level transportation spell to get you inside the village boundaries. Do not get yourselves killed, got it?" They nodded. "Good luck."

"Thank you Master/Eva-chan!" They chorused.

"Yeah, yeah." Eva then used her magic.

**-Holding Cell-**

Airland awoke with her head pounding and her body sore. She found herself chained to a wall, sitting on the dirty ground, and moonlight dimly illuminated the cell in which she sat. She could hear footsteps with her large feline ears, and she gritted her teeth, as pain shot in her torso at her attempt to move. Wincing, Airland looked around with her green-gold orbs, finally spotting poor Gabi asleep across the cell, chained as well. The chains were long enough to permit her to stand, but she dare not even try, in fear of collapsing and harming herself even further.

"Kotarō…? Kotarō… where are you…? I need you… Kotarō…" Her voice came out choked as she rested her aching head on her knees.

She closed her eyes as a memory swept over her.

"_Why do I gotta kiss you? Kissing's for grown-ups." Airland demanded to a boy of twelve. His pure white hair hung around his face and framed it. His aqua blue orbs stared into her emerald green ones. _

_Fate smiled, "Because that's how the contract's made. That or blood exchangement… your choice." _

_Airland grimaced at the thought and sighed, "Fine. I'll form this Pactio with you. What do I gotta do?"_

"_Stand there while I draw the circle." Fate commanded. He began to draw the complicated magic circle and finished in a matter of seconds. "Now stand in the center, with me."_

_Airland did so uncertainly. They were extremely close to one another and it made her uncomfortable. Fate smirked slightly as he watched her look around them. _

"_Now what?" She whispered, almost terrified._

"_We kiss. Forming the contract." He replied._

"_For how long?" Airland was now stalling._

"_I'll end it when I have to." Fate replied, stepping closer, and putting an arm around her. He then pulled her into a kiss. _

_Airland's face was burning and she wished the kiss would end quickly. But Fate didn't release her until long after the Pactio's light had died down. She staggered backwards and landed on her bottom as Fate handed the copy of the Pactio card. She looked down at the picture of herself armed with a pair of wrist blades and surrounded by water._

"_Summon your artifact." Fate ordered softly._

"_Um… __**Adeat**__…" Airland softly said, conjuring the wrist blades. She unsheathed them and her eyes widened. "But, Fate, I dunno how to use these…"_

_Fate chuckled, "This is when Tsukuyomi comes in." A girl appeared armed with a Nodachi blade. "I'll see you in a couple of hours, love." He then disappeared into a puddle of water._

Airland jerked her head up when she saw the cell door open and entered a woman with pitch-black hair and silver eyes. She wore a silver kimono and had an evil aura around her.

"It's almost time to make sure you'll never bare the Child of Destruction, Nekogami." She said cruelly. "And I, Lady Sarukō, shall truly have protected her clan from your treacherous one."

"_Saeva scaeva_." Airland spat in reply.

Sarukō scowled in anger, "You will not call me a rampant she-devil!" She raised her hand and swiped Airland across the face, before turning on her heel and storming out of the cell, slamming the door behind her.

Airland reached up and felt the hot sticky blood now running down her face from the four long cuts along her cheek. She looked down at her bloodied fingertips before licking the blood off of them. 

"Good thing I'm half cat-demon." She whispered. "Otherwise I'd be pretending I was Evangeline." Airland rested her head on the wall and sighed softly, "Please, Kotarō, save us before it's too late…"

Fate appeared at the door and looked at her. Their gazes locked for a few minutes before he smirked and walked on. In rage, she began to sing the one song in her mind when she thought of Fate.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream   
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
_

_I'm going under_

_Going under_

_I'm going under…_

Gabi had awoken sometime during Airland singing, "Neechan… it'll be okay… David will come for us… I know he will."

Airland blinked back her tears rapidly, "Huh? David?"

She nodded and sat up slowly, "David's my guardian angel… He'll always protect me." Without another word, Gabi passed out once more.

"Guardian angel?" repeated the cat-girl slowly and softly. A smile formed when she realized just what Gabi meant. "Looks like I have a guard dog then…"

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Will Kotar****ō**** and the others rescue Airland and Gabi before it's too late? Find out in the continuation of this chapter! Please R&R!**


	8. Period VIII: Insanity Is All Around Us

**ETP: WOOT! TIME FOR MORE HALLOWEEN AWESOMENESS! And on to the next chapter! Please R&R! No Flames! Thx for reviewing last chappie if you did!**

**Chibi**-**Kotarō****: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period VIII**

**Insanity Is All Around Us**

The clock ticked closer and closer to midnight. Darkness settled across the village as the group of warriors moved swiftly down the cobble-stoned streets. Shadows as their allies, they pressed against the buildings and homes of the Inugami Clan.

"It's been way to long." Kotarō murmured, recognizing familiar landmarks of his birthplace. He looked behind him at Larissa. "We have to hurry. Knowing Sarukō, she'll be doing the ritual at midnight."

Arisho piped up, "Who exactly is Sarukō?"

Zarek replied instead, "Lady Sarukō is the sister of Arikomaru. She is the leader of the Inugami Clan and has been since Kotarō was a child. Amei, Arikomaru's wife, was Amejitsudō's best friend and is Tabby's godmother along with Kotarō." He explained. "Legend has it that during this era, the Clans of Nekogami and Inugami will be united through the Nekogami named after two of Earth's wonders, Air and Land. So basically, Airland will be married to someone of Inugami descent, and bare the Child of Calamity. Lady Sarukō fears this child because they will be born of Inugami _and_ Nekogami, two races that have always been at war since the feudal era."

"Kotarō," He turned towards Cyrus. "Your clan is whacked up."

Kotarō sweatdropped and said, "I know that."

"We have to go and rescue Imoto-chan and Gabi-chan." Larissa whispered suddenly.

**-Inugami Clan Temple-**

"What do you want, Arikomaru? You shouldn't be here!" Sarukō snapped in irritancy when her brother entered the room.

"I've come to congratulate you, sister, on capturing the Nekogami." Arikomaru spotted the Pactio cards lying on a table a few feet away from him. Sarukō's back was turned so he slyly and quickly pocketed them. "Amei was worried you had harmed her. Have you?" 

Sarukō scoffed, "Like it would matter. She dies at midnight."

Fear for the young girl filled Arikomaru's heart, "I see…"

"Just go, brother, I have no time for your troublesome worries."

"As you wish, sister." Arikomaru turned and left with a smirk on his face.

**-Holding Cell-**

"Please wake up… please…" Airland pleaded as Gabi continued to sleep. "Gabi… please…" 

Still, no avail.

"Argh!" Airland let out a growl of frustration as she clenched up her fists. It then hit her. Smacking herself in the forehead, she reached into her jeans pocket and withdrew her cell phone. "I'm such a baka. How could I've forgotten my one ticket for help?" She then moved the cell phone around until she had decent reception. Dialing the one number she knew by heart, she placed the phone to her large furry ear, "Please pick up, please…"

**-Outside the Clan Temple-**

Kotarō jumped at the feeling of his cell phone vibrating. He pulled it out and broke into a grin.

"It's Airland-chan!" He exclaimed as loudly as he dared, before answering it.

"Kotarō!" Airland's voice came out choked as he answered.

"Airland? Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Kotarō fired off at once.

She began to cry, "I'm scared! Gabi won't wake up and she's gonna kill us! Please, Kotarō, hurry and get me outta here!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay now. We're gonna getcha outta there soon. I promise. Nothing will happen to you or Gabi-neechan." Kotarō coaxed gently. "Just make sure you try and wake up Gabi and be ready to come home." 

Airland sniffled and said, "O-Okay, Kotarō-kun."

Kotarō, reluctantly, hung up after saying, "I promise you I'll save you, Airland-chan."

**-Evangeline's Resort-**

"I hope they're okay." Nodoka whispered softly, hugging her knees to her chest.

Yue and Haruna both nodded in agreement.

"Well, Arisho-san and Larissa-san are with them, so they won't run in there blindly and stupidly." Asuna pointed out.

"That's supposed to make us feel better?" Chamo replied, "For all we know they could be…"

Negi closed his eyes and said, "Please don't say that, Chamo-kun. Kotarō-kun will bring them home… For now we have to focus on finding the cure of the Ligaria's comatose." He opened his light brown orbs and looked directly at Yue. "Yue, may I have a word with you?" 

She nodded, Negi taking her hand, and pulling her into the massive library.

"You okay, Bookstore?" Asuna turned to Nodoka.

Nodoka nodded, her eyes betraying her. "_How could Shiru-kun be on the enemy's side? He's not evil… he's sweet and gentle… he's a good person…_"

Haruna sighed and simply said, "Insanity is all around us, my dear friends."

"It'll be okay, Ojōsama." Setsuna whispered to Konoka.

Konoka threw her arms around Setsuna, her blushing horribly, and began to cry into her chest.

"Set-chan!" wailed Konoka.

"Please don't cry, Kono-chan! Please!" Setsuna pleaded, returning the hug, and gently rubbing the other female's back. 

Sniffling, Konoka looked up with tears brimming her cocoa brown orbs, "Y-You called me "Kono-chan"…" She broke into a smile. "Thank you, Set-chan…"

Setsuna also smiled, Haruna smirking.

"My love reek senses are tingling!!" She cried, pointing at the two Japanese girls.

"ENOUGH WITH THE LOVE REEK, PARU!!" Asuna shouted.

**-Inugami Clan Temple-**

"This way." Kotarō and the others paused when an older dog-demon appeared from a secret entrance. She gave a warm and caring smile, "Please, Kotarō, trust me. I know where your friends are being held."

"Amei…?" the dog-hanyō finally seemed to recognize the woman who had gotten him to safety all those years ago.

Amei nodded, "It's been awhile, Kotarō… you've grown up to be such a handsome warrior." Her ears twitched suddenly. "Come. We must hurry." They followed her into the catacombs intertwining beneath the temple. Torches illuminated their path as they headed deeper into the temple. Amei suddenly paused, "Arikomaru?"

Said man appeared out of the shadows, "Yes, my love. You go and get the girls with Kotarō and David." Arikomaru spotted Kotarō and smiled proudly at him. "It's been a long time, Son. Now go and release Airland and Gabi from the holding cell."

"We'll stay here, go on ahead." Cyrus reassured them. He blushed when Arisho suddenly slipped her hand into his, looking frightened. "Um… Yeah… we'll be right here… Hurry back…"

Larissa giggled, "Looks as if she's found his off switch."

Cyrus blushed and hissed, "She has not!!"

Arikomaru chuckled before turning back to his wife, "Go." He commanded.

"This way, children." Amei took Kotarō and David's arms, pulling them down another hall of the catacombs.

**-Holding Cell-**

Airland and Gabi both looked up at the sound of a key unlocking the cell's door. Torch light filled the room and tears of relief rolled rapidly down Gabi and Airland's faces at the sight of David, Kotarō, and a gentle looking dog-demon woman.

"David." Gabi hugged him as soon as he had crouched down next to her. "Thank goodness. I thought we were goners."

David wiped her tears away, "It's okay now," He coaxed, before he set to work releasing her from her chains. "Let's get you outta here." David then scooped the shorter girl into his arms and rushed out of the cell.

Kotarō had just finished pulling the chains off of Airland's wrists and ankles, when he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him, by the hug he received. She was sobbing silently into his shoulder, her body shaking violently, and she gripped his shirt as if she was hanging on for life itself.

"Kotarō…" the woman whispered in warning.

"We gotta get outta here, Airland-chan." When he saw she was too much of an emotional wreck to let go, Kotarō picked her up like David had Gabi, and he rushed out of the cell. "Amei, we have to hurry."

The woman, Amei, nodded.

"No one's gonna hurt you… I promised you, Airland… I promised you…" Kotarō softly reminded her as they ran deep into the catacombs.

Her tears had ceased, but she still had her face nuzzled into his chest. Just feeling Kotarō holding her made Airland feel as safe as she could be. Her feelings for him still remained and, if possible, were growing even stronger. The human half of her wanted to be with him no matter what the consequences, but the cat-demon half knew it could never be. Kotarō was of the Inugami Clan. Airland was of the Nekogami Clan. Dog and Cat just didn't mix. But even through the insanity, Airland could feel her feelings for him strengthening to a level far beyond any love she had experienced before.

"Imoto-chan!" Larissa's exasperated voice caused Airland to open her emerald eyes, the cold night air feeling great on her wounded cheek.

A man grabbed Amei's hand as soon as they were out of the temple, "We must head to the Sanctuary that Evangeline has found for us immediately. Who here are magi?" Arisho, Cyrus, and Zarek raised their hands. "Use the teleportation spell for these coordinates." He gave them the coordinates after they conjured their mage staves.

Amei gently touched his arm, "Arikomaru…"

"Don't worry, Amei. They'll be safe from my sister and her inequity." Arikomaru replied gently. "You must go with them and protect Airland." 

"No, I won't leave you." Amei embraced Arikomaru tightly. "She'll kill you if she ever found out you've forsaken her more than once when it comes to Kotarō."

Arikomaru kissed his wife and said, "Don't let him lose another mother, Amei." Before he pushed her away and took off into the darkness.

Amei wiped the tears that had escaped her and turned to the magi, "Do it."

A blinding orb of light consumed them.

**-Mahora-**

"We're in for a world of hurt," Toralynn commented.

Takahata sighed, "Yes we are… You ready though, Toralynn?"

She smiled, "Always."

**-Inugami Clan Temple-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE ESCAPED?!" Sarukō shrieked in rage and bewilderment. "YOU BETTER EXPLAIN NOW SHIRU!!" 

Shiru flinched at the shrill tone of her voice, "I don't know, Lady Sarukō, I just don't!! The last one to see them was Fate!! Question him!!" 

Sarukō growled and replied with, "Fine, I will." She turned and stopped with a sick smile on her lips. "Oh, and you have fifteen minutes to flee the village before you become hunted. Consider yourself exiled, Shiru."

Not even thinking about it, Shiru shifted to the form of a large black and grey dog, fleeing for his very life.

**-Sanctuary-**

"So _this_ is Evangeline's sanctuary." Arisho whispered, looking around with awe.

The group stood outside of a cathedral set on a small island surrounded by water. In any direction, they could see nothing but clear calm water. Beautiful exotic black, emerald, amethyst, and silver roses grew around the cathedral. Amei opened the doors and they stepped inside. At the head of the cathedral was a statue of an angel. Zarek headed towards a door located towards the far left and revealed a room with beds. On the far right was another room like it.

"This shall be a shelter for you until Sarukō gives up her insane desire to prevent the Child of Inugami and Nekogami from being born." Amei whispered quietly. "There are protective charms around here and only Evangeline, Arikomaru, and I know the coordinates of this place. You are safe, warriors."

Larissa gently touched her hand, "I'm sure your husband is safe as well, Amei-chan."

"I pray he is, child. I pray he is." Amei replied softly. She took a deep breath, "I must go and see Evangeline to see if I can transport Tabby here. Rest and attend to their wounds." She indicated to Gabi, who had fallen asleep in David's arms, and Airland, who was still silent but alert. "See you at twilight." Amei disappeared in an orb of light.

"Dawn." Arisho translated suddenly. "She'll be back at dawn. As for now… Midnight draws closer."

"I'm going to go and put Airland to bed. Don't bother us." Kotarō growled suddenly, heading for the room on the far right. He slammed the door behind him.

David went to do the same except in the room on the far left. Everyone else sat down on the pews, in deep worry for all of their friends.

**-Evangeline's Resort-**

"So Nodoka-san's falling in love with Shiru-san." Negi repeated.

Yue nodded in confirmation, "I fear for her, Negi. What if he harms her?"

Negi closed his eyes, "If he knows what love truly is… I doubt Shiru would harm Nodoka." Negi looked down and into Yue's skeptical eyes. "Trust me on this one, Yue."

"Do I really have a choice?" Yue responded, hugging herself.

"You always have a choice when it comes to me." Negi whispered in her ear.

_B-bmp! B-bmp! B-BMP!_

**-Sanctuary-**

"She messed you up pretty badly with these cuts." Kotarō whispered, as they sat on the bed farthest from the door together.

Taking the washcloth out of the basin full of hot water, Kotarō gently began cleaning Airland's bloodied cheek. Once the blood was gone, he could see four long thin cuts going down Airland's cheek from her cheek bone to her chin. He went to bandage it when she suddenly snatched his wrist.

"Don't. Don't cover it." growled the dark brown haired girl.

"You don't have to be afraid." Kotarō replied while his dark brown eyes stared into hers. "I'm here."

Airland's chin trembled as she bit her lower lip. Tears refilled her eyes and slipped down her face. Without warning, Airland threw her arms around Kotarō's torso, seeking comfort and protection. Her simple act left him with a flaming face and his heart pounding rapidly. 

"Airland-chan… I…" Kotarō sighed softly, his arms wrapping around her, and he began to stroke her hair comfortingly. Airland's eyes began to drop closed, her cat tail moving back and forth. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Thank you…" was all Airland whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Kotarō froze, unsure what to do now. He pulled the sleeping girl into his lap, pulling back the blankets, and gently easing her onto the mattress. Not once did she stir as he did this. Kotarō then gently freed himself from her grasp and covered her up with the blankets. He then pushed another bed next to Airland's and smiled at his accomplishment.

"Why should I let down my guard when I can easily protect her?" He murmured to himself before heading back into the cathedral. Kotarō called to the others, "Larissa-neechan, you and Zarek-san can sleep in Gabi-neechan and David-kun's room. Cyrus-kun, Arisho-neechan, in here."

"I'll stay with Larissa-anesan." Oliver told Cyrus.

Cyrus nodded, "Alright. Night everyone."

Larissa ruffled the younger boy's hair, "Night, Cyrus-kun. You guard Arisho-chan, you hear?"

Arisho blushed, "Larissa… stop…" She muttered in embarrassment.

"Good night." Oliver called to everyone.

They closed the doors hoping for a peaceful night of sleep. Arisho and Cyrus both paused and blushed when they noticed Kotarō was getting into a bed that had been pushed next to Airland's. Not commenting, Arisho climbed into the bed that was across the room from Cyrus'. They blew out the candles that were their source of light and were plunged into darkness. After a few moments of silence, Cyrus spoke.

"Arisho?" He whispered.

"Yes, Cyrus? She replied softly.

Cyrus blushed and asked, "Will you please sing a song?"

Arisho blinked her icy green orbs a few times, "But whatever for?"

"I-I dunno… I guess I just want to hear you sing…"

After a few seconds, Arisho said, "Very well. I'll sing a song… It's called "Fiction"."

_I'm living with false hope, and my eyes  
Just wanna see a ray of light  
I'm gonna find it in my fairy tale_

I hear, long forgotten broken toys

_Telling me ancient tales of a boy  
I will sing of them in my fairy tale_

I was just a silent girl  
Always dreaming of a little angel  
Close to my reality  
Sing, la la la la _la la la la..._

The midnight sun hangs in the sky  
Show me your smile, my little angel  
Hear me, my fantasy  
Sing la la la la _la la la la... through the night_

The raven haired adolescent closed his eyes, his hand resting over Airland's protectively.__

See, how my flights of imagination  
Help me discover comprehension  
I can find it in my fairy tale

I know, only a man can dare to dream  
Nothing is really as it seems  
Keep on telling, your own fairy tale

Now wake up, my silent girl  
Take to flight, like a foolish angel  
Sing me your fantasy  
Sing, la la la la _la la la la..._

My midnight sun hangs in the sky  
The first and last wondrous invention  
Show me the horizon  
Sing, la la la la _la la la la..._

The summer is here, we kiss and fall in love  
But we've got to go, leaving nothing here  
I wanna share the memories of long forgotten love

Arisho pulled the blankets closer to herself, singing softly.__

I was just a silent girl  
Wishing for better understanding  
This is my melody  
Sing, la la la la _la la la la..._

My midnight sun hangs in the sky  
Help me to tell my history  
With painted scenery  
Sing, la la la la _la la la la..._

In my fairy tale  
I'm living in my fairy tale...

"Thank you…" Cyrus whispered.

"For what?" Arisho replied, puzzled.

He blushed and smiled in the darkness, "For being in my life… my fairy tale…"

This caused her to also blush and smile, "And thank you for being in mine…"

**-Across the Cathedral-**

"You do realize I'm not just a ferret, right, Larissa?" Oliver whispered, curled up on the pillow near her head.

"Most ferrets don't talk, last time I checked." teased the hazel-blue eyed girl.

"Do you want to know how I came to be this way?" Oliver questioned.

"Sure." Larissa replied.

He closed his brown eyes, "Evangeline turned me into a ferret. I was getting on her nerves and one day, she just went "I dub you ferret!!" and poof! Here I am now a talking ferret."

She gasped, "I'm so sorry… is there anyway to change you back?"

"Not that I'm aware of… so looks like I won't get to go back to being a twenty-year-old college guy for awhile." Oliver sighed. "I hate it when Evangeline puts spells on people… especially when she's annoyed." 

Larissa pulled Oliver into a gentle hug, "I'll find the cure for you, Oliver-kun, I promise."

Oliver smiled, "That would mean the world to me…"

She placed a kiss on top of his furry head, "Night, Ferret Face."

He closed his eyes and snuggled up to her, "Night…"

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: I have seven words for you: Larissa is in love with a ferret! LOL. Please R&R! No flames! Onto the ninth chapter of Our Solemn Hour!! And yes, some of the characters are OOC at times. Blame my insanity.**


	9. Period IX: Hard To Let It Go

**ETP: ****Kotarō**** and co. are at Sanctuary while Negi and co. continue to find the answers for the Ligaria's comatose. Separated from each other with little means of communication, two new journeys have unfolded before them. Will ****Kotarō**** finally learn what it's like to be in love or will he forever be lost in his ignorance? Please R&R!**

**Chibi**-**Kotarō****: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R! Oh, and this chappie is slightly perverted… hehe…**

**Period IX**

**Hard To Let It Go**

"_Why is he holding my hand? Why is his bed so close?_"

These questions filled Airland's mind as she awoke near dawn. Kotarō was in a bed that had been pushed next to her own and his hand was holding hers gently yet protectively. It was like if he let go she would disappear. Arisho and Cyrus had gotten up long before them and were most likely in the cathedral. Airland looked over the boy next to her. Kotarō was in a deep sleep and his dog ears twitched slightly.

"_Did he… protect me all night…?_"

Airland took her hand and gently brushed some of Kotarō's raven bangs out of his closed eyes. He didn't stir. Airland rested her head on her forearm as she gazed lovingly at him beside her. No matter how much she was in spiritual warfare with herself, she knew she had fallen deeply in love with Kotarō. What she felt with all her heart wasn't a school girl crush and she knew it.

"_Wait… he's calling me "Airland-chan" now…_" She smiled brightly. "_Kotarō__-kun…_" 

What happened next was entirely an accident.

**-Mahora-**

"Shiru?!" Nodoka broke into a run as the dog-demon collapsed just outside of Eva's cabin. She dropped to her knees next to him, "Shiru!! Shiru!!"

He looked up with his ebony eyes and smiled, "Nodoka-chan…" His hand came up and touched her cheek gently.

Nodoka frantically looked towards Konoka, "Please, Konoka-san, you must heal him!"

"_**Adeat**_!" Konoka called forth her fans and crouched next to the fallen warrior.

Negi stepped in front of Yue, as if in protection, once Shiru had been helped to his feet. His black dog ears had been revealed yet no one paid no mind.

Eva exited her cabin with Chachamaru at her side. The vampire smirked, "Sarukō turned on you."

Shiru nodded bitterly, "There's nothing worse than being exiled from your own clan."

"Then join us." Eva commanded. "Join us and do what's right. Help us find the cure for the Ligaria's comatose that has befallen another dog-demon."

Negi glared in rage, "You cannot be serious, Master! This is the one who murdered Amejitsudō!"

Shutting his eyes tightly, Shiru then shouted, "I didn't murder her!! It wasn't me…" 

"What?" Asuna gasped.

"Sarukō used me as a front to protect herself! She's the one who killed Amejitsudō! I loved her because she took me in when no one else would!" Shiru yelled, "Would you have taken in a weakling orphan? Well?" A lump formed in Shiru's throat, "She treated me like her own child and Sarukō used that bond to murder her… I didn't strike Amejitsudō. The wound she received was from Sarukō. She used a charm to make it look as if I had done it."

Nodoka's blue orbs stared into his, "He's telling the truth, Negi-sensei!"

"It's always hard to let it go… Kotarō knows that… but I hereby declare myself an ally of Negi Springfield!" Shiru knelt before said mage and bowed his head. "Either kill me now or trust me. For I would never harm Nodoka or her friends…" He turned to Nodoka, "Because I'm in love with her."

Nodoka felt her cheeks turning red and her heart frantically attempting to escape her chest. Negi looked between Shiru and Nodoka and felt his anger slowly leave him. He pulled Shiru to his feet and smiled.

"You have my trust, Shiru-kun."

Shiru took a step towards Nodoka, "Nodoka-chan…"

She simply took a breath of courage and wrapped her arms around him. Shiru jumped slightly at Nodoka's tender embrace. Haruna was grinning like crazy and Asuna smiled as well. Setsuna stared admiringly at Konoka, blushing when she caught her.

"_Good for you, Nodoka…"_ Yue thought.

Shiru then boldly pressed his mouth against Nodoka's. As quickly as it begun, the kiss ended. Shiru was actually blushing as he stepped away from the blue-violet haired girl.

"Bookstore's got a boyfriend!!" Asuna and Konoka teased in unison.

Nodoka glanced at Shiru, "A boyfriend that I love." She whispered softly.

**-Sanctuary-**

Airland had only been trying to see a small scar hidden underneath some of Kotarō's bangs when her lips had met his. Kotarō's animalistic gold eyes opened immediately, him snatching her shoulders, and staring into her emerald eyes in confusion. His first instincts had thought he was being attacked but no… this was different entirely.

"_Airland-chan's mouth is against mine!! Is this really my first kiss?!_" Kotarō loosened his grip on her shoulders, finding himself kissing her back.

Ever since Kotarō was younger, physical touch had been associated with pain when it came to him. Touch was something that happened when someone's punch landed on your ribs, or when their kick connected with your face, or when a blow sent you flying into a wall. Kotarō had been always been keeping his personal space inviolate, since physical contact was something that, to him, always hurt. But he knew he was wrong to think this for so long. His first kiss was gentle and soft and didn't pain him at all. In his excitement, Kotarō pressed closer to Airland.

She didn't know how to react, "_It seems as if he wants to be kissed… but this is __Kotarō__. He's completely and utterly ignorant when it comes to love. And by a simple accident, I find myself kissing him, and despite the fact this is a dream come true, I don't want to confuse him further because of my feelings…_" Nevertheless, no matter how many times she told herself that, Airland found herself pressing her lips possessively against his.

After what seemed like an eternity, Airland finally retrieved her temporarily lost senses, and pulled away slowly. Kotarō opened his eyes, not even aware at how badly he was blushing, and looked at the cat-girl with puzzlement.

"I… I…" She looked away from him.

Kotarō could feel his heart still pounding and he was completely baffled by his first kiss. He shut his eyes tightly at the realization that what he had feared was occurring. Without responding, Kotarō leapt to his feet, and rushed out of the room as quickly as he could. He rushed outside of the cathedral and ran behind it, where he found a bathing area. Panting, Kotarō rested his hands on his knees.

"N-Negi's right…" Kotarō closed his dark brown eyes, "I am in love…"

**-Evangeline's Resort-**

"Is everyone ready?" Eva demanded.

Amei looked around the group and then at Tabby, who was being held in Setsuna's arms. Negi and Eva prepared the spell and said the coordinates that would take them to Sanctuary.

**-Inugami Clan Temple-**

Sarukō let out a noise of frustration before slamming her hands down on the table. Arikomaru, Amei, and Shiru were all now exiled from the clan for aiding the hanyō. Only because Arikomaru was her brother, Sarukō didn't have him and Amei killed. She calmed herself and stepped into the middle of the room, placing her palms together, and chanting under her breath. Before her, a black portal opened, and three spirit-like creatures appeared.

"Strike the hanyō and two others that I can control." She commanded to the Ligaria.

"Yes, Lady Sarukō." hissed the one in the middle.

They phased through the floor.

**-Sanctuary-**

"YOU BROUGHT THAT BASTARD HERE!! I'M GONNA KILL 'IM!!" Kotarō roared in rage at the sight of Shiru. He lunged, trying to tackle the older warrior, and was held back by Cyrus and Negi. "LEMME AT 'IM!! LEMME AT 'IM!!"

"Kotarō! Calm down! Shiru-kun is on our side!" Negi shouted.

Kotarō looked at him as if he was insane, "HE MURDERED MY MOTHER!!"

Nodoka stepped forward, "No, he didn't."

Kotarō stopped struggling entirely, "What did you just say, Neechan?"

Shiru, Negi, and Nodoka broke into explanation and slowly Kotarō believed them. Even if it was hard for him to let it go, Kotarō approached Shiru, and they embraced like brothers. Many of the others collapsed in response.

"Tabby-imoto-chan…" Kotarō approached his sleeping half-sister. "I'm sorry we haven't found the cure yet…"

"We will soon." Amei reassured him. "As for now, I need to speak with you and Airland. Where is she?"

Gabi spoke up, "Neechan is with Arisho-neechan outside picking flowers."

Larissa titled her head, "Imoto-chan is picking flowers? That does not sound like her at all."

"That's what I said." Gabi replied.

Konoka giggled, "Well, people in love do weird things."

"Airland's in love?" Most said in shock, having been completely oblivious to this.

"MY LOVE REEK SENSES ARE TINGLING ONCE MORE!!" Haruna suddenly cried, pointing at Yue and Gabi.

"ENOUGH WITH THE LOVE REEK, PARU!!" Asuna, Yue, Gabi, Setsuna, and Negi all shouted in reply.

Amei noticed Kotarō and Cyrus had just exited the cathedral. Quickly following them, she stopped at the doorway, a gentle breeze teasing the hem of her dress. Arisho and Airland had made many circlets out of the roses. On Airland's head was a circlet of emerald green roses, on Arisho's a circlet of amethyst roses. The two young girls bowed before Amei after placing a circlet of black and silver roses on her head.

"These will give you a little hope." Arisho said quietly, shyly shuffling her feet. "We've made a circlet for all the girls."

Asuna got one of black roses, Larissa amethyst and silver, Setsuna and Konoka both emerald and black, Nodoka silver, Haruna emerald, Yue amethyst and black, Gabi silver, black, and amethyst, and Tabby received one made of all the colored roses. The boys all stood back and smiled at the sight of hope shining in the women's eyes. An orb of light appeared and Arikomaru appeared, Amei letting out a cry of happiness, and embracing her husband while crying.

"Why, these are quite lovely." Arikomaru looked at the roses. "Who gave them to you?" He eyed the boys and they all cringed. Chuckling, Arikomaru turned to Arisho. "You're very wise to keep their hopes up, young mage. Which class are you going into? Traditional or combat?"

Blushing faintly, the icy green eyed girl avoided everyone's eyes, "Traditional…"

Arikomaru scratched his chin, "Hmm… kinda rare nowadays. Pactio partner?"

"E-Excuse me?" Arisho jumped and blushed even worse.

"I asked if you have a pactio partner," Arikomaru replied, "That reminds me." He pulled out Gabi and Airland's pactio cards and handed them back to them. "I stole these back from my sister. Use them wisely."

"Um… no… I don't…" Arisho whispered, her eyes darting to Cyrus for a split second.

Chamo had a devious gleam in his eyes, "Pactio time!!" He cried in his ermine voice.

Negi seized the ermine and covered his mouth, "Chamo-kun! Shut it!"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Arikomaru chuckled. "If we do have to fight, we'll need all the magical power we can get. So let's see here… partner for Arisho… partner for Arisho…" His cobalt blue orbs scanned over Kotarō, Negi, David, Shiru, and Zarek before landing on Cyrus. "You! Cyrus!"

Cyrus pointed at himself and choked out, "M-Me?"

Negi tilted his head, "A mage-mage contract? Isn't that kind of… strange?"

"Not in some countries." replied the dog-demon man. "Need some chalk or a stick…" Snickering, Haruna produced a piece of chalk. "Thank you." Arikomaru crouched on the cathedral steps, drawing the circle perfectly.

Chamo commented, "Fine circle, Dog-Man. Where'd you learn so much about magi anyway?"

Amei and Arikomaru exchanged a look, "Kotarō's father." Amei answered. "He knew the Thousand Master."

Negi and Kotarō exchanged a look that said "My dad knew your dad?! What the hell?!"

Arikomaru dusted off his hands, "All done! Arisho, Cyrus, get over here."

Arisho's face was bright red along with Cyrus'. They looked as if they had frozen in place. Finally, Asuna picked Arisho up by her under arms and moved her into the pactio circle. Cyrus was forcefully dragged by Shiru and Kotarō. Once they were in the circle together, they came alive, almost ready to faint.

"It's just a kiss." teased Haruna.

Arisho looked up and into Cyrus' eyes, since she was half an inch shorter than him. Cyrus began to move closer but changed his mind halfway in doing so. Arisho fidgeted slightly, doing the same herself.

"Aw, come off it!" cried Larissa in agony.

Suddenly, Arisho threw her arms around Cyrus, kissing him fully on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, the light of the pactio nearly blinding the others, since it was forming two contracts instead of one. An unspoken signal caused them to separate from each other, blushing faintly, but not as badly as before. Arikomaru handed them their pactio cards that said Minister Magi: Ellis Cyrus and Ministra Magi: Calvin Arisho.

"Pactio number one is complete! Now who's next?" Chamo exclaimed.

The older girls turned an evil eye towards Zarek, who jumped.

"No… Nonononononono!" Zarek cried before retreating back into the cathedral.

Larissa got an idea, "Hey, Chamo-kun."

Chamo looked at her, "Yes, Neesan?"

"Is there anyway for a pactio to break a curse, say that turns one into a magic animal other than for revealing the existence of magic?" Larissa winked towards Oliver.

"Hmm… possibly…" Chamo had a lightbulb go off. "You're going to try and break Evangeline's curse on Oliver, aren't you!?"

Not even answering the perverted ermine, Larissa picked up Oliver, and stepped into the magic circle. Then to everyone's shock… she kissed the ferret!

"Anesan!!" Airland shouted as light covered the entire island.

When the light died down, everyone unshielded their eyes to see Larissa kissing a good looking boy of twenty with brown hair that reminded them of Oliver's from Hannah Montana. He was a good eleven inches taller than her, and had to bend down somewhat to kiss her. Once they had pulled away, the human Oliver opened a pair of brown eyes. He waved awkwardly towards Cyrus.

"Hiya, Onesan! Oops, wait. Can't call you that no more. I'm bigger than you now… and older…" Oliver started to rant to himself.

A/N: Just to let you know, the real Oliver in real life is just as whacked up as this one.

Sweatdropping, everyone glared at Chamo.

"We have to go and see the teachers at Mahora about more charms." Arikomaru declared suddenly. "Amei and I will be back by sunset. Until then, Negi's in charge along with Zarek. Speaking of which…" Arikomaru then shouted towards the cathedral, "Put the muffin cart back, Zarek, or it'll be your head!!" Asuna could've sworn she heard Zarek curse from inside the cathedral. An orb of light consumed Amei and him as they were transported away from the Sanctuary.

"Set-chan! Let's go and look at the pretty flowers!" Konoka grabbed her guardian's hand and dragged her away from the group.

"I'm off to go and scout the area." Negi spoke up.

"W-We'll come with you!" Cyrus exclaimed, snatching David's arm, and pulling him after Negi.

The Library Trio went off with Shiru to learn more about him, Asuna and Gabi both kidnapping Arisho to go and keep a good eye on Zarek and check on Tabby. Airland paused when she noticed Kotarō wandering off by himself.

"_I'll tell you someday…_"

**-Cathedral Roof-**

Kotarō closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He frowned when his dog ears picked up the sounds of a radio below. At least until a familiar song came on. Kotarō couldn't stop himself from singing along softly.

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Because everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on _

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love _

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her _

_Love... I'm in love... _

Airland remained crouched behind the gargoyle and blushed faintly. "_Maybe I'm accidentally in love too…"_

**-Mahora-**

"And more insanity comes our way." Toralynn commented, sipping her cup of coffee.

Shizuna sighed, "When will it end?"

Toralynn laughed, "When? It hasn't even begun."

**-Sanctuary-**

Konoka frowned and started to sniff her clothes, "I feel kinda grimy."

"Me too." Gabi piped up. 

"There are separate bathing areas behind the cathedral. One for girls, one for guys. How about we all get washed up so we don't stink up the place?" David suggested.

They headed for the bathes.

**-Girls' Bath-**

"Yay for cleanliness!" Konoka cheered.

The shyer girls, Arisho, Nodoka, and Gabi, were bathing in areas away from each other. Random comments from Haruna and Yue caused Nodoka to join them, but Arisho and Gabi refused to budge.

"Evil water…" Airland hissed.

Airland had been sitting on the edge of the bath, using the water and a washcloth to wash herself. Being half cat-demon, she couldn't stand water, and hated to take baths. She enjoyed showers because she could get in, get clean, and get out. Taking a deep breath, Airland sunk into the water, cringing slightly when her tail got wet, and waded over towards the wall of the bath house. She stopped sharply when she heard male voices on the other side. She was suddenly aware that only a thin wall separated the two bathes. She was about to wade further away when she caught her name.

"… But Airland-san seems to really like you, Kotarō-kun…" Negi was saying.

Kotarō replied quietly, "I just don't understand any of this…"

David laughed, "The ignorant one speaks!"

"Shut it, David!" growled Kotarō. "Pick on Cyrus!"

"Hey!" said blonde's voice shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"Aw, you're still embarrassed about kissing Arisho, aren'tcha?" teased David.

"A-Am not!!" 

Oliver was making random comments during their conversation.

"I just don't see why you don't tell her how much she means to you…"

"Uh, hel-loh, half _dog_-demon over here. Last time I checked, Airland is half _cat­_-demon."

"I wonder how many llamas will start talking…"

"Different races have united before. Different clans and demons. Plus it'll bring some peace."

"I know that!! It's just… I don't think I'll ever be cut out for love…" 

"'It's better to have loved and lost than to have not loved at all.'"

"And now I'm confused. Stop talking like Chibi-Yue."

"She is not a chibi!!"

"Aw crap! I left my ferret chow at the school!" 

"Dude, you're human now, you don't need ferret chow." 

"Oh yeah… thanks Onesan! Crap, I mean, Cyrus-kun."

Airland finally decided to go and towel off. She had just gotten out of the bath and was reaching for her towel when all the girls heard loud cries of alarm coming from the boys' bath.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Every female screamed as the males came barreling through the wall, luckily having towels tied around their waists.

"Negi you pervert!!" Asuna shrieked, throwing bars of soap at his head.

"No, Asuna-san, you –OW! - don't –YEOW! - understand!" Negi yelped. "We're- OW! - being –OW! - attacked!"

Larissa looked and saw Oliver was fighting with a spirit-like creature. Her attention was the diverted when two of her friends both slipped at the same time.

_**WHAM!!**_

"Ow…" moaned Kotarō, opening his eyes.

Unfortunately, Airland had fallen onto her back and lost her towel in the process. Kotarō had slipped on one of the bars of soap that had abused Negi and was now on all fours above her. Even though he tried not to, his gaze went over her revealed body once. His entire face red and burning like wild-fire, Kotarō scrambled to his feet, only to fall again.

"KOTARŌ!? LOOK OUT!!" Airland screamed suddenly.

A spirit had just decided to attack Kotarō. The adolescent's eyes shifted to the deep gold as he tried to fight it off. Small jolts of magic caused him to cry out in pain. The spirit then began to try and possess him. Kotarō's chi was preventing it but wouldn't hold up for much longer.

"_**Nekogami**_!" shouted a familiar voice.

A large shadow-cat roared and tackled the spirit, sending it away from Kotarō. He glanced up to see Airland knelt on one knee, holding her towel over her breasts and torso, trailing to the floor, and her palm aimed in the direction of the shadow.

"Y-You can summon nekogami?" Kotarō gasped in surprise.

"I normally try not to." Airland replied, standing up slowly, and pulling him to his feet, after wrapping her towel around herself. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

"Oliver!" Larissa screamed.

"Arisho!" Cyrus shouted with her.

A sudden blasted sent everyone flying and landing in the deep end of the bath. When Airland resurfaced, her eyes widened in horror to see Arisho, Oliver, and Gabi all lying on the ground, the spirits no where in sight.

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Yes, perverted chappie. I had to torture them. It was a random impulse. Please R&R! Onto the next chapter!**


	10. Period X: Magic Melody

**ETP: After being attacked by three Ligaria, Arisho, Gabi, and Oliver are now injured. And many of the group is having battles of the heart… **

**Chibi**-**Kotarō****: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period X**

**Magic Melody**

"Gabi/Oliver/Arisho!"

David, Larissa, and Cyrus all ran forehead, forgetting their nakedness, and knelt beside their friends. Asuna glanced over her shoulder and was relieved to see the sun's setting rays. An orb of light announced Amei and Arikomaru's arrival. Both opened their eyes and gave the teenagers looks of horror at the sight of many of the girls' barely covering themselves and both genders in the same bath. At least until they saw the three who had been attacked.

"Sarukō." Amei gasped.

"Zarek!!" Arikomaru shouted towards the cathedral, "Grab Tabby and everyone's clothing! We're leaving the Sanctuary!"

_**VROOM!!**_

The grey eyed magus burst into the baths driving what looked like a golf cart but it was actually a muffin cart. With the help of the stronger ones, they managed to get the unconscious ones into the muffin cart, before Arikomaru and Amei chanted the charm that would take them away.

**-Evangeline's Cabin-**

Fully-clothed and semi-dry, everyone sat impatiently in the main room, waiting for Eva to return from checking the injured ones, and for Chachamaru to return from Sanctuary to reinforce the charms so Sarukō couldn't send more, as Eva had declared, Ligaria to take possession and/or place the person into the magical comatose that currently held Tabby captive.

Airland's eyes traveled toward Kotarō and she felt her face burning, "_Wonderful. First you flash him, now he's seen you completely naked. What's next, Airland?"_

Kotarō caught her eyes and hastily looked away, full-body blushing, "_Dammit! I can't get that image outta my head! I am not a pervert like most of the guys in class! I am not! I'm not interested in that kinda thing!_"

"Kotarō-kun." Negi said.

"Y-Yeah?" Kotarō turned towards his best friend.

Negi took a deep breath, "As your friend and Airland-san's teacher, I want you two to go on a date with me and Yue tomorrow night!" He blurted out.

"Double date?" Asuna exchanged a look with Setsuna. "You should go, Airland-chan!" 

"B-But Asuna-chan!" whined Airland.

Larissa looked up and smirked, "As your Anesan, I order you to go on a double date tomorrow with Negi, Yue, and Kotarō." 

Airland collapsed in defeat. Once Larissa ordered her to do something, she had to comply. That simple. Everyone else fell silent when Eva appeared at the stairs, her eyes closed.

"Go back to your dorms." She ordered. "Zarek, you stay here…" He went to open his mouth, "Yes, you can keep your muffin cart." Zarek did the lines of a happy dance.

"But what about Gabi?!" David cried.

She, Oliver, and Arisho all appeared behind Eva, fully-clothed as well, and they looked perfectly normal. Cyrus nearly tackled Arisho in a hug, causing her to blush.

"Um… why is he hugging me?" She squeaked.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Cyrus replied, hugging her tighter.

Arisho poked him gently, "I can't feel my arms and you're making it hard to breathe." 

Cyrus, reluctantly, released her.

"Go to your dorms! Git!" Eva shouted suddenly. "Now! Or I'll turn you all into ferrets!"

**-Sanctuary-**

Chachamaru stopped and knelt down next to an abandoned circlet of roses. Her robotic fingertips brushed against the soft petals and her cerulean blue eyes scanned her surroundings. Whatever disturbances had occurred would never happen again at this sacred place. Chachamaru stood up and stared out at the calm water for a few moments.

"They'll return in a few days." Chachamaru whispered to herself before heading to repair the bath houses.

**-Mahora-**

"Why aren't you heading to the girls' dormitories?" Negi asked the girls.

"We're making sure ferret-boy doesn't do anything stupid." Asuna replied simply.

Kotarō and David had volunteered to take Airland and Gabi back to their dorm. Arisho had disappeared by herself, despite Cyrus' protesting, and left them shortly after exiting Eva's cabin. The Library Trio headed for their college dorm, sneaking Shiru in with him in his dog form, Yue and Haruna making sure to keep a close eye on him. Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Larissa walked with Negi, Cyrus, and Oliver as they headed down towards Cyrus' and Oliver's dorm.

"Setsuna?" the samurai turned to Cyrus. "Will you do me a favor?"

Setsuna looked confused, "What is it, Cyrus-san?"

He fidgeted before whispering, "Will you please check up on Arisho for me?"

"Of course I will." Setsuna agreed.

"That's so sweet of you, Set-chan!" Konoka exclaimed, huggling her arm tightly.

The boys said good night to the girls, Negi offering to escort them back.

"That's okay, Negi-bōzu." Asuna replied, waving her hand. "Setsuna-san and I'll take care of any punk that tries to mess with us! Plus Larissa-san can whack 'em over the head with her artifact."

Larissa made a face, "Just because it's a quarter staff doesn't mean it's a stick, Harisen-Girl."

"Sure it isn't." Asuna teased.

**-Jr. High Girls' Dormitories-**

"You go on ahead. I need to talk to Gabi." David said to the two hanyōs.

Both hanyōs had hidden their tails and ears. Gabi gave the taller boy a puzzled glance as her roommate and Kotarō went inside. David's eyes stared down into hers and she felt a warm blush rushing towards her face. Her childhood friend smiled slowly before enveloping the curly brunette in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Gabi-chan." David whispered.

Her heart pounded faster when David knelt down so he was eye level with her. Her hazel eyes blinked a few times from behind her glasses.

"I'll always be your guardian angel, Gabriella." Without even a moment of hesitation, David's lips connected with hers, if only for a minute. David straightened himself, picked up his mysterious white backpack which he carried everywhere with him at all times, and turned to leave. He stopped in the lamppost's light and said, "You should get inside incase the Inugami Clan decides to strike. Make sure you use your artifact's ability to charm your dorm."

Gabi stood there, her fingertips brushing across her lips, and she tried to calm herself so she wouldn't faint. David, her friend since who-knows-how-long-ago, had actually kissed her. Mr. Hottie that all the girls' want a piece of… Kissed _her_. Slightly stunned, she walked inside of the dorms, trapped in a daze.

**-College Girls' Dormitories-**

Larissa headed back to her dorm with the other girls, her classmates Konoka, Asuna, and Setsuna, after checking up on Arisho, who was at the World Tree Plaza, gazing towards the moon.

As she was walking back, she heard someone whisper, "Hey." Before she could do anything, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the shadows. It was Oliver, looking down at her.

Larissa's hazel-blue eyes stared into Oliver's brown.

"Hey..." She said in reply, smiling in a shy kind of way.

A soft smile appeared on the boy's handsome face. He hugged her, "Thank you Larissa-chan... for being there for me. Thank you for breaking the spell."

Before Larissa knew it, she was tilted back like a dancer with Oliver looking down at her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. Larissa was surprised but kissed back. He finally parted after a while, putting her back up on her feet.

"I really like you, Larissa-chan." He whispered in her ear.

Oliver walked off into the night toward the Jr. High Boys' Dormitories, where he was staying until he could re-enroll and get his own dorm at the College Dormitories.

Larissa stood there completely blushing and overjoyed, "_He... he likes me?" _A smile appeared on her face as she went back towards her dorm room.

A/N: Random fluff scene submitted by Divine Child. Thanks, Anesan!

**-Airland and Gabi's Dormitory-**

"Gabi-chan?" Airland saw her friend walking in a daze and helped steer her into the dorm and settled her in an armchair. She looked towards Kotarō, "I think something happened between her and David."

Kotarō shrugged, "Beats me." Then shyly, almost like a child would, he then whispered, "Um, can I talk to you alone… In private?"

Airland blushed slightly, "A-Alright. Gabi, stay here." She then followed the adolescent dog-boy into the hall. "What is it, Kotarō-kun?"

"Back at the Sanctuary… something happened… something that I've never had happen to me before…" He began awkwardly, his eyes avoiding hers as he talked mostly to the floor. "We accidentally… kissed… and I can't stop thinking about it."

Biting her lower lip, she finally saw his eyes meet hers, "Kotarō-kun… I dunno what to say. I mean, it was an accident. Should I apologize or…?"

He jumped, "No! No! Don't apologize. Don't get me wrong, I'm _happy_ that I got my first kiss from you." Kotarō trailed off, trying to find the right words. Airland patiently waited. Giving up, Kotarō then just gently gripped Airland's shoulders. "Um… I…"

"_What's he doing?_" Her emerald gaze stared at him curiously.

As the old saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. Airland gasped silently when Kotarō kissed her fully on the lips. His eyes were shut tightly but hers were wide and open in shock. She could see the dark blush forming on his cheeks as he continued to brush his lips against her own. Her own blush covered her entire face, fading away as Airland's eyes begun to drop closed, and she felt herself kissing him back. After an eternal moment, Kotarō finally pulled away, opening his eyes simultaneously with Airland.

"I want to go on that double date with Negi and Chibi-Yue, if that's alright with you." He said suddenly. "Airland-chan."

"O-Okay." She stammered.

Kotarō grinned, his tail and ears accidentally reappearing. His ears twitched and his tail wagged in excitement.

"Really?" He whispered.

Airland nodded and whispered back, "Yes. G'Night, Kotarō-kun." She went to head inside and paused at the door, her hand resting on its frame. "And Kotarō?"

Kotarō, who had just taken a step to leave, looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Um… thank you… for protecting me."

"Oh, um, you're welcome."

They smiled at one another before Airland closed the door and Kotarō started to walk down the hallway. Both, ironically, humming "Accidentally In Love" to themselves.

**-World Tree Plaza-**

Arisho suddenly felt a pain in her chest. Looking under her shirt, she noticed an inkblot-like marking on it. A gasp escaped her when a magic melody went through the air, her once icy green eyes becoming hollow and empty.

_Come to me children  
And follow my way  
Into the world of darkness and magic  
Withdraw my power  
I'll show you the way  
To all your dreams  
Hopes and illusions_

Gabi stood up from the armchair, her hazel eyes now hollow, and she begun to try and make her way into the hallway.

_Come to me children  
And follow my way  
Into the world of darkness and magic  
Withdraw my power  
I'll show you the way  
To all your dreams  
Hopes and illusions_

"Oliver-kun?" Cyrus was suddenly thrown out of the older boy's way. "Oliver!"

_Darkness  
Magic  
Power_

_Dreams  
Hopes  
Illusions…_

A message was sent by Airland to everyone.

**-World Tree-**

"I wonder how much they'll enjoy fighting their beloved friends." Sarukō smirked as she leaned against the massive trunk of the World Tree, overlooking the plaza below. "Arisho, destroy anyone who prevents your capture of the Nekogami. Repeat these orders to the other two of your comrades."

Arisho leaped from the branch she stood on after replying in an unemotional voice, "Yes, Lady Sarukō."

**-World Tree Plaza-**

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" Negi breathlessly cried as he landed in the plaza from his wand.

"Sarukō!" Airland shouted in reply. "Those weird Ligaria things took possession over Gabi-chan! She's not acting like herself!"

"_**Adeat**_!" seven voices shouted, summoning their artifacts.

"Protect Airland-san at all costs! Sarukō mustn't get her hands on her! If she dies, so do all our hopes of uniting the clans!" Shiru commanded. "Be careful, Nodoka-chan."

Nodoka nodded. Airland unsheathed her new artifacts, a pair of katars with the kanji for "warrior" on them along with her name written in kanjis. Setsuna withdrew her Nodachi Blade and had to fight back her worries for Konoka, who was going to be protected by Haruna's magical creatures that she created from her sketchbook, and Yue's thunder-spells, while Konoka healed the others. Nodoka was going to use her mind-reading diary to read the minds of their opponents and call out future attacks for the others to counter and/or deflect. Larissa's teal quarter staff allowed her to create shields from blows. And Asuna's artifact appeared as the giant sword instead of the harisen. Setsuna was going to summon her artifact, along with Kotarō, only if it was needed.

"Protect her all you want. I will take the girl." Sarukō's voice cackled through the night air.

Cyrus' dark brown eyes widened in horror at the sight of the three they would be fighting.

"No… No! No! No! I can't! I won't!" Cyrus cried.

Arisho sneered at him, "Come little Cyrus. Don't you want to play?"

He gripped his staff so hard his knuckles turned white. The moonlight caused Oliver's, Gabi's, and Arisho's eyes to glow strangely as they stood before Negi and the other fighters. Zarek had made sure to put a shield around the plaza to prevent any mundanes from noticing the battle. Magical auras surrounded the possessed friends of Negi.

"What's wrong, Larissa-chan? Scared of little old me?" Oliver sneered.

Larissa gritted her teeth in anger, "How dare she…? How dare she use our friends against us like this…?" She hit the ground with the end of her quarter staff. "Why don't you fight us face-to-face?! Why do you use our friends and loved ones as a shield, huh?! You're nothin' but a coward, Sarukō!!" She shouted into the night.

David was staring at Gabi with fear in his eyes. "_I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to fight her._" His thoughts repeated endlessly in his mind.

Arisho's long raven locks began to float eerily around her as she targeted Cyrus, "Won't you play with me, Cyrus?"

"Arisho! Please! I don't want to… No… I won't fight you! Please, Arisho!" Cyrus screamed.

Arisho pouted, "Why won't you play with me? You don't love me anymore!" She crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

Cyrus grabbed his staff to keep himself steady, "No, no! I do love you, Arisho! More than anything! Please don't make me fight you! I could never hurt you! Arisho!"

She paused and whispered, "Y-You love me? Actually love me?" Her eyes started to shift back to normal. The Ligaria inside of her was losing control.

"Cyrus-kun! Keep confessing! It's helping her break free!" Asuna hissed from his left.

Arisho placed her palm to her forehead, squinting her eyes shut.

"Lady Sarukō claims you lie! You lie and tempt me!" Arisho cried out. "My mind, my heart, is torn in two… Who do I believe? Who do I obey? Argh!!" 

"You obey yourself." Cyrus said, his voice cracking, and he wiped the tears running down his face.

"M-Myself…?"

Gabi and Oliver were holding back, awaiting Arisho's orders it seemed.

"Attack!! Now!!" She screamed to the other two.

"Yes, Arisho." Gabi and Oliver responded, reacting instantly.

Gabi was headed for Airland on the left, Oliver on the right. Possibly because of Sarukō's magical enhancements, their agility had increased, and they moved much quicker than the others had predicted. Gabi was speeding towards her roommate with a smirk on her face. Oliver was shouldered out of Airland's path by Shiru.

"AIRLAND!!" Kotarō knocked Gabi out of the way, her flying in the air and back flipping, before she landed gracefully and elegantly on her feet. "Dammit! What kinda of magic _is_ this?!"

"Ligaria are a rare breed of creature and one of the most powerful!" David called back, "Whatever you do, don't let them touch your heart!"

_**CLANG!!**_

Oliver's fist connected with Larissa's quarter staff. The teal haired girl used all her strength to prevent him from getting even closer to her.

"_**Shinmei-School Ukigumo Tsumuji-issen**_!" As quick as lightning, Setsuna came to the rescue, attacking Oliver.

"They're everywhere!" Asuna cried, now suddenly fighting Oliver, who had just been across the plaza fighting against Setsuna.

"Oliver can teleport! Watch your backs!" Shiru cried.

Airland suddenly whirled around, her wrist blades clanging against a short sword Gabi suddenly had. The curly haired girl smirked even more.

"Useless. Pathetic. And you're supposed to be the mother of the Child of Calamity?" She laughed cruelly, Sarukō's voice mixed with her own. Airland growled deep in her throat, trying to push Gabi back. "You will be mine and you shall die by the midnight hour."

"Like hell I will!" Airland pulled on hand back before she shouted, "_**Nekogami**_!" A shadow-cat shot from her palm, sending Gabi flying.

Negi turned towards David, "You're gonna have to use your powers! Transform, David!"

He didn't want to, but from the looks of the battle, he had to. A white light surrounded David, fading away slowly. Once he was visible, everyone besides Negi gasped in shock. David had one angel wing and one black demon wing.

"Just what exactly is Kazehito-san?" Zarek cried, dodging a surprise blow from Oliver, who continued to teleport.

"Half angel demon, half shadow demon!" Negi answered, receiving healing from the chocolate brown haired healer. "Thanks, Konoka-san!"

Cyrus hadn't even budged but was staring intensely at Arisho. She stared back, not moving, still trying to figure who she was.

"Gabi! Don't make me hurt you!" Asuna shouted, colliding swords with said girl.

Gabi simply brought her leg and knocked Asuna off her feet. One of Haruna's creatures caught her before it was destroyed by a blast from Oliver. Larissa began to cast shields around Shiru and the Library Trio before they were blasted as well.

"Gotcha, princess." Oliver whispered in Airland's cat ear.

He seized her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist, and holding her arms at their sides. Struggling, Airland tried to break free, but Oliver's strength out-matched her own.

"Get away from her!" roared Kotarō, squatting down, and karate kicking Oliver off his feet.

Oliver teleported before he hit the ground, releasing Airland and Kotarō hastily caught her. One of Kotarō's arm caught Airland around her waist, the other happened to fall right beneath her breasts, with one hand placed on them to steady Airland. Kotarō blushed horribly at the feeling of her breast underneath his hand. He hadn't meant for his hand to land there. He just wanted to catch her in the quickest way possible to save Airland from harm. 

"Hey, stupids! Stop gazing into each other's eyes and help us!" Shiru snapped in irritancy.

Jerking back into reality, Kotarō quickly placed Airland back onto the ground, and he leapt into the air, landing a few feet away, and sending a jaw-shattering blow at Oliver, who was about to attack the entranced Cyrus.

"GABI!"

David met her in midair, snatching her wrist, and placing his palm in the middle of her chest, where her inkblot-like marking resided. A white light surrounded his palm, Gabi's eyes widening, and finally, she broke free of the Ligaria's control. The spirit-like creature gave a shrill scream of defeat before fading into the darkness. David held Gabi in his arms, gently flying back down to the earth below, and she stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright now, Gabriella." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry!" Gabi wailed in response. "I've hurt so many people! I'm so sorry, David!"

Larissa finally met Oliver face-to-face. With a smile on her lips, she took her quarter staff, and struck him in the middle of his chest. The end of her staff glowed and Oliver was freed as well. Another shriek went through out the night, Oliver collapsing on the ground, and Konoka immediately there to heal him.

"We gotta set Arisho free!" Airland cried before Yue sent a thunder bolt towards Arisho.

"NO!" Cyrus came to life, lunging in the bolt's path, and it struck him in the torso. "DON'T ATTACK HER!" 

Silence filled the plaza besides the panting everyone was doing from fighting.

"Cyrus…" Yue took a step towards him, but Negi grabbed her arm, gently yet firmly holding her back.

"Let him free her." Negi whispered softly, pulling Yue protectively into his arms.

"Arisho, I love you!"

Arisho looked up, her pupils slitting suddenly, and her chest, right were the inkblot-like mark was, begun to glow gold and amethyst. Light consumed the mage girl, her crying out. Everyone shielded their eyes until the light died down. 

"Arisho…?"

Cyrus looked over to see her levitating a few feet off the ground, a goldish glow around her, and a pair of small angel wings on her back. In the middle of her forehead was an amethyst crescent moon. She eyes were closed and the Ligaria that had possessed her separated from her body. It gave a long cry that caused most to cover their ears as it faded with the wind. Her eyes still closed, Arisho began to sing a song that came from her heart and soul. Her hands were folded and resting over her heart.

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming _

_Sweet blowing wind _

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes for me _

_Now we run thee edge of hell_

_Dear my love_

_Sweet morning light_

_Wait for me_

_You've gone much farther_

_To far_

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming _

_Sweet blowing wind _

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes for me _

_Now we run thee edge of hell_

_Dear my love_

_Sweet morning light_

_Wait for me_

_You've gone much farther_

_To far…_

Her eyes opened her strange eyes. Her strange eyes that were such a unique shade of green they seemed like ice. She began to float back down towards the ground, Cyrus dropping his staff, and rushing forward to catch her gently. The golden light that illuminated her died away and she looked into Cyrus' warm dark brown orbs.

"Now you know. I'm a monster." She whispered.

"You're not a monster. You're beautiful." He replied, caressing her cheek lovingly.

"Arisho's so pretty…" Konoka sighed. "But not as beautiful as you are, Set-chan, with your wings." Setsuna blushed but smiled at the compliment.

"So… what are you… exactly?" Zarek asked; his eyes widened in shock.

Evangeline and Chachamaru appeared out from the darkness, "What you see before you truly is a rare creature. One quarter cleric, one quarter siren, one half mage. One of the most purest and dangerous creatures in our world… Arisho."

Arisho looked at Cyrus and softly said, "Now do you see why I never told you? I was never meant to be… My mother wasn't supposed to bare a child of cleric, human, and siren, yet she did."

"But isn't your mother half-siren and half-cleric?" questioned Nodoka.

She shook her head, "My mother was blessed by a woman who was half-cleric and half-siren and was given her powers when she died. My mother's powers transferred to me when I was born, making her human again. That's why my mother hates me."

"And that's why she put you in that coma." Asuna finished.

"Yes." Arisho whispered.

Cyrus sat down, gently pulling Arisho into his lap, before he held her tightly.

"But what I said is true, Arisho. I love you no matter what you are." He confessed, before placing a kiss on her lips. "You stole my heart."

"As you've stolen mine…" Arisho confessed in reply.

"Aw!!" Most of the girls shrieked.

They turned when they heard the sound of metal falling to the ground. Airland had collapsed to her knees, holding her head in pain. Kotarō rushed to her side and watched as she pulled her hand away, blood running down her fingers and pooling into her palm. She looked up at him fearfully.

"Move your bangs." Kotarō ordered.

Airland tried to comply, but just a small movement caused her to moan in pain. Kotarō moved her bangs himself, revealing all of her face, and let out a curse at the sight of the long cut along her forehead.

"Konoka! Heal her!" He shouted.

"I can't." Konoka whispered.

Kotarō growled in rage, "Why not?!"

Chachamaru spoke up, "Because it's magic that is protecting the wound."

"Maybe I could…" Arisho stepped away from Cyrus, kneeling before her half-sister, and placing her palm over the wound. Airland bit her lip to keep from howling in pain. The crescent moon on Arisho's forehead began to glow, breaking the wound's resistance, and Arisho began smiling. "Airland?"

She looked up and into Arisho's eyes, "Uh?"

"Who do you want to heal you? The person you want to heal you the most?" She questioned.

"Ko-Ko-Kotarō!" Airland cried out.

The warrior nodded in reply, Arisho stepping out of the way, and he took the piece of cloth Nodoka had handed him, and pressed it to Airland's wound. Instead of crying out, she sat there, blinking a few times.

"How come his touch doesn't hurt me?" She asked.

"Because his touch is the gentlest to you." Arisho smiled shyly. "Only you can truly answer why."

"Why…?" Airland repeated softly. Her eyes closed slowly before she whispered. "Because he's the only one I feel alive with."

Kotarō felt his heart trying to escape his chest at her words. Words that sound to him like a magic melody that would finally make him understand the mysteries in his heart.

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Mwahahaha! Yay for battle scenes and fluffage! Please R&R! No Flames I beg of you!**


	11. Period XI: Moonflower

**ETP: Feelings are coming to light and being revealed, bringing more people together. Now Eva has decided to bring the clans together by a little scheming herself.**

**Chibi**-**Kotar****ō****: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period XI**

**Moonflower**

"Yue!" Airland waved eagerly towards her older friend.

Yue approached the taller girl outside of Starbooks. It was Saturday night, both girls having arrived early at the rendezvous point for their double date with Negi and Kotarō. Yue was wearing a pair of black leggings with a pair of purple ballet slippers and a black baggy sleeved dress with a v-neck. Around her waist was a purple chain belt. Airland was wearing her emerald green knuckle gloves, a black denim skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, a white tank top, and a zip-up black spaghetti strap top over it. On her feet was a pair of white and black stripped knee-high socks and emerald combat boots. On top of her head was a black fedora.

"Well, don't you two look cute?!" Negi's cute accent caused both females to blush as they turned to see Negi, who had exchanged his glasses for a pair of contacts, and Kotarō, who was looking slightly lost, approaching.

The red head was wearing a pair of casual black dress pants, with a shortsleeved white dress shirt that was unbuttoned some, and had a black t-shirt underneath. Kotarō on the other hand, was wearing blue jeans, black skate shoes, and a dark green Linkin Park, Minutes to Midnight, album band t-shirt, with a black hooded open windbreaker over it. Those two were as different as day and night!

Negi tilted his head at Airland, "I believe this is the first time I've seen you in a skirt other than your regular uniform, Airland-san."

"Oh, yeah." Airland blushed and looked at her skirt, which was really borrowed from Konoka. "I guess it is…"

Negi rubbed his nose suddenly before letting out a loud "_ACHOO!_" And a giant blast of wind struck the area.

"Aack/Eeek!"

Airland and Yue both held down their skirts, Kotarō twitching slightly at the sight of Yue and Airland's panties. He shook the image out of his head, trying not to bring forth another one of Airland.

"Sorry." Negi apologized, sniffling, and blushing faintly.

"What do you think of her outfit, Kotarō-san?" Yue piped up, ignoring the mage's magical sneezes.

"Um… err… well… she… uh… I… crap…" Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Kotarō's gaze shifted towards his feet. "Negi… help…"

Negi chuckled and said, "He thinks you are strikingly beautiful and you leave him speechless."

Kotarō looked up immediately; his face red, "I didn't ask you to say _that_!!"

The mage continued to tease his hanyō friend, "Well, it's better than what you normally would've said. I just prevented you from being slapped across the face."

Exchanging a look, Airland and Yue both sweatdropped. A cool breeze whipped through the area, Airland starting to shiver uncontrollably, hugging herself to try and warm up. On instinct, Kotarō took off his windbreaker, draping it around her shoulders. She looked up and at him, her cheeks turning pink.

"Say "thank you", Airland-chan." Yue said out of the corner of her mouth.

"T-Thank y-you." the blushing girl stuttered.

"Y-You're w-welcome." Kotarō said, but only after Negi had elbowed him in the ribs.

Yue turned to Negi, a faint blush forming under her violet eyes, "Where to first, Negi-sensei?"

Negi paused at the sound of "sensei". His heart began to pound slightly faster as his light brown eyes met Yue's. He shook his head slowly, half-smiling at her.

"Not "sensei" anymore to you, Yue-san. It's "kun". I am no longer your teacher." He replied quietly.

Yue thought this over, "Then you must start calling me "Yue-chan". "San" is too polite and I've known you for so long. Haven't you earned that right to call me that?" She replied, smiling.

"Hmm… I guess you're right." Negi smiled in reply.

"Okay. Where should we head to first, Negi-_kun_?" 

"We should head over and get some dinner first, Yue-_chan_."

Kotarō punched his hand, "Dinner! Let's!"

Yue narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you alright?" 

"'Course I am, Chibi-Yue." Kotarō gave her a cocky grin, Negi glared intently at him. "I mean, Yue-neechan." Negi smiled at that.

The group headed inside the bookstore so Negi and Kotarō could order and Yue and Airland started to check out the books. After Airland returned Kotarō's windbreaker, of course.

"Wow…" Airland whispered in awe when she came across a small book. "I can't believe this! This is one of my most favorite stories ever!"

Yue looked it over and smiled, "You surprise me, Airland-chan. Piers Anthony. Very hard literature."

Airland looked excited, "This is one of the autographed copies too! I wonder how much it is…"

The boys overheard them and Negi got a devious grin on his face. He elbowed Kotarō gently.

"Ow! What?" Kotarō hissed.

"You have that money Natsumi-san sent you?" He whispered in reply.

"Yeah…" Kotarō began slowly. "Why?"

Negi indicated to Airland giggling over the book she had, "You really want to impress her, buy her that book."

Kotarō gave him a puzzled look, "A book?" 

"Yes, a book. Think about it. Airland-san is in the Library Exploration Club and assists Nodoka-san, Paru-san, and Yue-chan all the time after school. She loves books and to read." the adolescent-sensei grinned. "You also scored some points by giving her your windbreaker to wear."

Blushing, the raven haired boy cringed slightly, "I-I, uh, was just worried she would get sick, since all she's wearing is that sleeveless top, and-"

Negi cut him off, "It's okay, Kotarō-kun! You did a good thing! No need to freak out!" He chuckled when Kotarō looked at his shoes, fidgeting slightly. "Just be yourself. Now go and buy her that book."

"Hey, check this out." Yue handed Airland another book.

Airland took the huge leather-bound book, almost stumbling by its weight, and bumped into a taller figure. Looking up, she saw Kotarō, and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hold this, Dog-Boy." Yue pushed the Piers Anthony book into Kotarō's hands. She turned back to Airland and helped her open it. "Look at all of these… don't you think they'll help?"

Kotarō glanced down at the title, ""_Being a Green Mother"? Say what? Whatever… now's my chance to go and purchase this thing for Airland-chan._" He discreetly headed for the counter and paid for it. He saw the girls were still engrossed in the leather book in their arms.

"Anything else?" the cashier asked. She gave him a flirty grin but he paid no mind.

"Can you wrap it?" Negi appeared at Kotarō's side.

The female cashier giggled, "Of course I can. Free-of-charge if you gave me another award-winning smile."

Negi complied and the cashier set to work wrapping the book. Once she returned it, Kotarō gripped it with shaking hands. For some reason, he felt really nervous, and his stomach felt as if it was in knots. Yue and Airland finally put the large book back and turned around to see Negi with their orders.

"Where's that book?" Airland looked around and slumped her shoulders in disappointment. "I guess someone else bought it when I was busy… Aw man…"

They headed outside and seated themselves at a small café table. As they were eating, Kotarō's dark brown gaze kept on shifting to Airland, watching her eat carefully so she wouldn't stain any of her clothes.

"I love the food here. Very good." Negi commented. "What about you, Yue-chan?"

Yue smiled, "One of my favorite places, if I do say so myself."

"Um, Airland-chan?" She looked up when Kotarō awkwardly coughed out her name.

"Yeah?"

"I… I…" Shaking, Kotarō handed Airland the wrapped gift. "Here."

"What's this?" Airland said in surprise, her emerald eyes blinking.

"Open it." Yue prompted.

Airland gently ripped off the wrapping paper, tears of happiness filled her eyes at the sight of the autographed copy of "Being a Green Mother" by Piers Anthony. Negi grinned when Airland threw her arms around Kotarō in a hug.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, KOTARŌ-KUN!!"

Kotarō broke into a grin of his own, giving them a flash of fangs, and watched as Airland carefully gave Yue the book to put in her purse so nothing would happen to it. They finished their dinner, the sun setting beyond the horizon, and twilight surrounded them.

"Now I see why they call this the magic hour. It's so beautiful." Airland sighed softly.

"Yeah. It really is." Kotarō replied distantly.

But he wasn't even looking at the twilight around him. He was looking at the dark brunette next to him.

"We have a surprise for you two." They turned towards Negi and Yue. "We're going to a teen club."

"Club?" Both repeated.

Yue grabbed Airland's hand and began to drag her down the street. As they were walking behind their dates, Kotarō turned and glared at Negi.

"A club? Clubs usually involve loud music and dancing. I don't dance." He shot.

The Welsh wizard chuckled and said, "You will tonight. It's also a poetry club."

Kotarō's cheeks turned pink at the sound of the word "poetry". Though he would never admit it to anyone, he had written some poetry before. Usually he hid it securely underneath his bed, unbeknownst to his roommate.

"Here we are! Club Moonflower." Negi exclaimed brightly.

Yue and Negi pushed Airland and Kotarō inside, them both standing there, gapping. Most of their friends were there, dancing, and having fun. Airland spotted her half-sister dancing with Cyrus, who had finally gotten the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend. David was dancing with Gabi, who was acting shy but having fun. Cascada was playing over the P.A system. Negi grabbed Yue's hand, catching her completely off-guard, and dragging her onto the dance floor.

"Come on, Airland-chan! Dance with Kotarō-kun!" Asuna cried, dancing with Konoka and Setsuna in a weird trio-step.

Having never even danced with a boy before in her life, Airland wasn't exactly as enthusiastic as her friends were about the idea. Finally, Kotarō found his courage.

"Will you dance with me, Airland?" He whispered awkwardly.

"_How can I turn down that cute face?_" Airland smiled and took his hand, "Sure."

_You took a piece of my heart_

_I never thought that this could fall apart_

_You said you fell in love_

_And this was more than I had ever been afraid of_

_  
Another life_

_Another happy ending cuts like a knife_

_Another place, another time_

_Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

They started to dance faster, getting into the beat, and they exchanged a warm smile.

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_

_I'm running around but there's no place to hide_

_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided_

_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?_

_Deeper than deeper and I'm constantly blinded_

_My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough_

_I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided_

_How can it be that you're ready for love?_

Airland was knocked into by another dancer, her flying forward. Kotarō hastily steadied her, his hands on her waist, and her hands met on his chest. Airland blinked a few times when she felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. She mouthed a quick "thanks" before she stepped away from him and began to dance with Shiru, who was only a few feet away, and Kotarō stood there for a second or two. Suddenly, he pushed his way out of the crowd and leaned against the wall.

_Ready for love..._

_How can it be that you're ready for love...?_

_Time will tell_

_A single day could help me break this spell_

_Don't want to be alone_

_When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come?_

_Another boy, another life_

_Another happy ending and I'll be alive_

_Another place, another time_

_Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_

_I'm running around but there's no place to hide_

_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided_

_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?_

_Deeper than deeper and I'm constantly blinded_

_My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough_

_I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided_

_How can it be that you're ready for love?_

_How can it be that you're ready for love...?_

_How can it be that you're ready for love...?_

"Where's Kotarō-kun?" Negi was at Airland's side in a heartbeat.

"Over there." Airland whispered softly.

Negi scanned the crowd and saw his friend casually, almost in a bored manner, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his stomach, and his bangs hiding his eyes. Sighing, Negi pushed his way towards the stage where people could karaoke or read poetry.

"_Sorry__, Kotarō-kun__, but this is for your own good._" Negi thought as he talked to the managers, who were former students of his, Kakizaki Misa, Shiina Sakurako, and Kugimiya Madoka, and part of the hit local Mahora band, Dekopin Rocket. The forth member was Izumi Ako. Negi grinned at the now college cheerleaders. "Thanks guys."

A/N: The poem that is coming up was written by StudentofDust and belongs to them.

"Glad you all liked that!" Sakurako skipped onto the stage and grinned. "Now we have a poetry submission. So give it up to the one and only Murakami Kotarō-san!"

Kotarō let out a loud, "WHAT?! NEGI!! I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING SNOT OUTTA YA!!"

The adolescent dog-boy was then forcefully dragged to the stage by Cyrus and David. He was pushed onto the stage, all eyes on him, and Kotarō felt even worse than when he was forced to sing at the Halloween Bash. Madoka handed him, to his horror, one of his poems that should've been tucked safely away under his bed. Kotarō looked out to the silent crowd and gulped when he saw Airland staring at him with her wide eyes.

"Um… I… um…" His entire face was darkening to a blood red. Never had he blushed so badly in his life until Airland came around. Kotarō's throat was dry and his stomach was doing backflips. "T-This is… uh… a… um… a poem that I wrote. So… it's called… um… "Never Again." Um…" Kotarō looked at the paper shaking in his grip and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Kotarō-kun! I know you can do it!"

Kotarō looked out into the crowd and saw Airland grinning and giving him two thumbs up. Just seeing her cheering him on gave him that little push of courage. He then began to read the poem outloud.

_You're afraid_

_Afraid of me_

_Afraid of someone finally_

_Finding out your secret_

_But would it be so bad_

_For someone else to know?_

_The person you tell_

_May be the one_

_Who you come to love the most_

_You fear love_

_Having never experienced it_

_But are you really blind?_

_Can you really not see_

_The love I feel for you?_

_Will what we could have_

_Be over_

_Before it ever begins?_

_I know you fear_

_What others may think_

_But do not_

_Let someone's opinion of you_

_Rule your own life_

_Can you not see_

_In the way I look at you_

_Or, more specifically,_

_The way I can't look at you?_

_I'm not one to know_

_A lot about love_

_But I think I'm in it_

_What I feel_

_How my heart feels like_

_The weight of the world is upon it_

_When I can't see you that day_

_I like what I'm feeling_

_And my love for you_

_Will never grow silent_

_I made that mistake once_

_Never again…_

To Kotarō's surprise, the entire club burst into applause. Most of the older girls stood there, completely shocked, with their jaws dropped.

"No way!! Dog-Boy's in love?!" Asuna cried in complete shock.

Haruna elbowed the girl next to her, "Seems Yuetchi's lectures have paid off for the ignorant one." She looked around, "Now I wonder who he's in love with…"

Airland was gazing up at him admiringly, "_Oh my gosh… __Kotarō_'_s_ _poem was so sweet and sensitive. It almost doesn't seem like he wrote it… but deep down I know he did… And for some strange reason… I feel as if the poem's talking to me…_" This thought made her feel three or four _b-bmps_.

"My love reek senses are telling me you're in love with Kotarō-kun, Airland-chan!" shouted Haruna, loud enough for the entire club to hear.

Silence filled the room as Airland's face turned five different shades of red. She cringed and let out a loud, "I DO NOT!!" Before fleeing.

Her words echoed within a certain teenager's mind. "_She doesn't… Does Airland-chan even _like_ me? As a person?_" Kotarō felt as if a dagger had just stabbed deeply into his heart. Gritting his teeth with an unfamiliar burning at the corners of his eyes, Kotarō then ran for the back door, Negi crying out his name.

**-World Tree Plaza-**

Kotarō ran and ran, until finally he tripped going down the steps, landing on his knees and hands. The cold night air pierced through his lungs as he panted. Sitting up slowly, Kotarō sat on the backs of his thighs in a seiza position, his hands gripping his knees as he finally let the hot stinging tears run down his face.

"Why…? Why… did it have to happen this way…?" He choked out.

Kotarō couldn't remember the last time he had cried due to something emotional. He was so unfamiliar to tears, to sadness, it almost made him seem inhuman. He jumped and felt himself shudder when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso from behind.

"Don't cry. If you cry then I'll cry. Please don't cry." Airland's voice pleaded.

She was sitting on her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around Kotarō's torso, and she buried her tear streaked face into the back of his windbreaker. Airland nuzzled her face into the warmth of his windbreaker, holding him tightly, and she crossed her ankles.

"A-Airland-chan?" Kotarō hiccupped.

"I didn't think. Paru-oneechan just put me in the spotlight and I screamed the first thing that came to mind." She cried, her tears sinking through his windbreaker and t-shirt. "I do care about you, Kotarō-kun! You're my friend, my ally, my protector! Please don't hate me and leave me!"

Kotarō blinked away his remaining tears, his dark brown eyes wide, and his heart felt warmth instead of pain. Airland's touch alone set his heart on fire.

"I could never hate or leave you, Airland." He whispered softly.

He felt her arms move and wrap around his shoulders. Kotarō leaned back, shifting into a sitting position, and rested his cheek against Airland's. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was shivering slightly. Miraculously, he managed to pull off his windbreaker, and cover both of them. Airland rested her chin on his shoulder, still holding him close, and her tears finally ceased.

"Kotarō…?" She gently breathed.

"Yeah…?" He responded just as softly.

Airland moved a little bit closer to him, "Can we stay like this… for awhile…"

Kotarō smiled and replied, "Forever if you want."

"I mean it when I say I care about you."

"I know you do." Airland finally dropped one of her arms. Kotarō's hand found hers and he entwined their fingers together. He gave a small laugh, "Never thought I'd see the day when someone other then Chizu-nee and Natsumi-neechan would give a damn about me."

She opened her eyes partway, turning her face long enough to peck him on the cheek, "You're not alone as you think you are, Kotarō-kun."

Kotarō's other hand gripped his jeans in surprise at Airland's small gesture. No girl had ever kissed him like she had. Gently, affectionately, and sweetly. Even when he was living with Chizuru, the auburn haired nurturer would always try to kiss him on the forehead or cheek, but Kotarō would always manage to flee in fear. He hated the thought of touch. But now… Now he wanted to know what a real kiss was like.

"Airland-chan?" He whispered shyly.

"Yes, Kotarō-kun?" the dark brunette whispered back.

She felt his cheek flaming against hers, "What's a real kiss like?"

"Real kiss?" Airland repeated in confusion.

"You know… like the type of kiss you always see those grown-ups do on TV and in magazines? What's a real kiss like?" Kotarō replied while opening his eyes at the same time she did.

Airland blushed and confessed, "I don't know. I've never had a serious boyfriend before. And Fate's pactio kiss is the only kiss I've ever received besides yours."

Kotarō took the plunge, looking out of the corner of his eye, and directly at her face.

"Can we have a real kiss, Airland?"

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Mwahahahaha. Cliffhanger! How will Airland react to ****Kotarō****'s blunt yet curious question? Find out next chapter! Please R&R!**


	12. Period XII: After Dark

**ETP: To one more save you the agony of the cliffhanger, I shall now have my chibi do the disclaimer!**

**Chibi**-**Kotar****ō****: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period XII**

**After Dark**

"Can we have a real kiss, Airland?"

"_Hold the phone! Did Kotar__ō__ just as if we can do a "deep" kiss? Him and me? Deep kiss? Why isn't this adding up right? I want to… but like I've told myself before, I don't want to confuse him because of my feelings. Heck, for all I know that poem is for some other girl he knows. Plus, I'm from the Nekogami Clan. He's from the Inugami Clan. It's not to be. It's not…" _Airland found her voice, "K-Kotarō, I-I…" She trailed off and mentally sighed. "_But what about what Saru__kō__, Shiru, Amei, and Arikomaru have said about me uniting the clans? Maybe __Kotarō__'s the one I will marry to unite the clans. Stop that! That's your feelings talking._"

"Airland?" He turned to look at her, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, Kotarō, we can have a real kiss…" She finally whispered.

**-Inugami Clan Temple-**

"Failed again, I see." Fate smirked. 

Sarukō growled in irritancy, "Shut your mouth, mage. I don't need your useless observations."

Fate's smirk vanished, "You should just send me to capture her. No useless Inugami warriors to screw this up. I'll make sure she doesn't get away."

Her silver eyes snapped onto his aqua blue ones, "Do you really believe you can capture her…?"

"Believe? No. Know that I can? Yes." repeated the white haired youth.

**-Club Moonflower-**

"You think Kotarō-kun'll be okay?" Yue whispered, sitting next to Negi on the stage stairs.

Everyone else had gone and the only five that remained were Madoka, Misa, Sakurako, Negi, and Yue. Negi sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"I only wanted to help…" He said softly.

Yue wrapped her arms around him, "You were being a good friend, Negi-kun." Her cell began to vibrate and Yue answered it. "Hello? Nodoka? What's up? Shiru saw what? Thanks. Yeah, I'll tell him. Bye." She hung up and smiled, "See? Shiru says he saw Airland and Kotarō hugging down at the plaza. Everything's okay."

Negi gave a weak smile, "Thanks, Yue-chan."

"Hey, I know something that'll cheer you up." Yue stood up.

"And that is?" Negi looked at her with questioning eyes.

Yue pressed forward in reply, kissing him gently on his mouth, her hands holding his face. Negi blushed intensely but felt himself kissing her back.

"Aw…" Sakurako, Madoka, and Misa all sighed, spying on the couple from afar.

**-Evangeline's Resort-**

"Tabby's doing so much better!" Konoka cheered happily.

"I'm glad. I was getting worried for a little while." Asuna admitted.

Setsuna smiled at both of them, "I hope things work out for everyone."

Larissa nodded in agreement, "I can't believe Kotarō ran out like he did…"

"No need to worry, Airland's with him." Oliver replied, smiling brightly at Larissa.

"Gabi and David are patrolling, right?" Arisho piped up.

Cyrus nodded, "They should report in soon."

"I just hope everyone's okay…" Zarek, surprisingly, said.

**-World Tree Plaza-**

"Huh? Did you just say yes?" Kotarō blurted out in shock, turning his face to look at her.

Ever since his question was asked, he was afraid Airland was going to punch him upside the head, or slap him. Airland didn't reply as she turned her own face and Kotarō felt his eyes closing slowly. They reopened in shock when Airland grabbed his shoulder, pressing her lips against his, and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Kotarō gave a small cry of surprise at first until his tongue touched Airland's. After a few seconds, he was used to her tongue gently caressing his own, and he let out a soft moan.

"_Is this really happening? Is Airland really kissing me this way?_" His thoughts drifted in and out of themselves as they continued to kiss deeply.

Kotarō wrapped his arm around Airland's waist, his other hand pressing inbetween her shoulder blades, and he pulled her closer to himself. Her wrist pressed against his arm by accident, a flash occurring as her cat tail and ears appeared. Kotarō's tongue accidentally ran across her now sharpened teeth and he pulled away.

"Yeow!" He cried out, blood now coming out of a small cut on his tongue.

Airland blushed and exclaimed, "Sorry! Sorry! Stupid kanji!" She inspected her knuckle glove and found a long slit had been made in it, just over the kanji on her wrist.

Kotarō looked at her and blushed as well, "We got a little carried away… didn't we?"

"Yes." She whispered, slightly ashamed.

"Maybe _that_," He indicated towards her wrist. "Was a warning for us to stop."

A dribble of blood ran out of his mouth and down his chin. Not even controlling herself, Airland cupped Kotarō's face, licking the blood off of it, before kissing him deeply once more. His entire face descended to a crimson red, especially when she pressed even closer to him.

"_I really do like you, Kota__rō__-kun. In fact, I love you. I just want to have this one moment with you, to cherish, even if it's my last._" Airland mentally confessed. A lone tear slid done her cheek as she then thought, "_I can't ever really be with you like I want to… We're not meant to be together…"_

Kotarō told himself to pull away now, but his body wouldn't comply. Kotarō's back hit the fountain and he found himself enjoying the kiss more than he was fighting her off. The hands that he had once been frantically waving around met Airland's and their fingers laced together. Submitting to Airland, Kotarō kissed her back. The kiss lasted for seconds which then became minutes…

"OH MY GOSH!!" the hanyōs broke apart at the sound of Gabi shrieking.

David and Gabi both stood there, mouths agape. Gabi was blushing so hard, she looked tanned, and her hands were over her mouth in shock and bewilderment. David's let eye was twitching slightly. He was silent for a moment.

He shook his head, "Nah, I don't wanna know." Before he snatched Gabi's arm. "I did not just see that. I did not just see that." He repeated under his breath as he walked away, dragging Gabi behind him.

Blushing awkwardly, they scrambled to their feet. Airland bit her lower lip before bowing.

"I'm sorry!" She cried.

"M-My fault!" He cried in reply, bowing himself.

_**CONK!!**_

And they whacked heads.

"Ow…" both moaned in unison, rubbing the now stinging spots on their heads.

"Oh, my book! Yue-chan still has it!" Airland suddenly realized, pulling out her cell phone. She blushed when she saw the background image was of Kotarō. He was just about to glance at it when she snapped her phone shut. "Well, see you tomorrow, Kotarō-kun! Thank you for the date!" Airland bowed once more before turning on her heel, running towards the dormitories.

Kotarō pinched himself, "Yup. Wide awake." He then touched his lips, the feeling of their kiss still there. "I wish I could've at least told her I wrote the poem for her…" Sighing, Kotarō closed his eyes. "Probably best that I didn't." He opened his eyes and pulled out his cell. "Maybe I could…" He dialed her number, finding it going to voicemail, just as he hoped. "Hey, um, Airland-chan? About that poem I read tonight… the truth is… I wrote it for you. I need to talk to you. Please meet me at the World Tree base tomorrow at noon. Later." Kotarō hung up, his heart pounding.

**-Sakura Blvd-**

"Seeing those two making-out was something I could've not witnessed." David said as himself and Gabi continued to patrol, looking for any signs of Ligaria and/or Inugami Clan Warriors.

"Airland-neechan and Kotarō-kun… Could they possibly unite the clans?" Gabi said in wonder.

David smiled and said, "Possibly. It does seem logical. Kotarō's the only hanyō of the Inugami Clan I know and Airland's the only one of the Nekogami Clan. Maybe they will. They are falling in love with each other."

"Neechan's afraid," Gabi softly confessed. "She's always been scared of letting people in. But I haven't seen her so happy since she transferred here. And look at what she's found. Her half-sister, Arisho, great friends, and Kotarō, another hanyō." She sighed softly, "And most importantly, she's found love."

"Just as Kotarō has." David added softly.

He suddenly took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, and smiled at the pretty blush forming on her freckled cheeks. Her eyes diverted to her loafers, but she didn't pull her hand free.

"_And just like them I will tell you how I truly feel._"

**-College Dormitories-**

"You didn't have to take me back." Yue whispered, hovering outside of her dorm window on Negi's wand.

Negi smiled gently and said, "I wanted to, Yue-chan. It's a good thing Airland-san got her book before we took off. I wonder what happened at the plaza though…"

Yue blushed faintly and said, "Who knows? Maybe Kotarō-kun will tell you."

"But he sure does like to keep his secrets." Negi commented. "Good night, Yue, I hope you sleep well." He helped her through the window. She sat on her knees in the window seat, leaning out of it. Negi placed a warm kiss on her lips and she felt her heart beating at the feeling of it. "See you tomorrow." Negi then flew off, Yue pulling back inside the dorm, and instantly was attacked by Haruna and Nodoka for details.

Shiru leapt in through one of the other windows, "Everything seems completely normal. Patrols are comple- Nodoka!" The blue-violet haired bookworm had tackled him in an affectionate hug, Shiru blushing horribly.

Nodoka sighed lovingly as she snuggled up to him, "You do so much for us, Shiru-kun. It makes me love you even more."

"Aw…" Haruna sighed happily.

Shiru was blushing pretty badly by the time Nodoka released him. He closed his eyes for a second before looking out the window and towards the moon. Thoughts poured into his mind about Kotarō.

"_Now I can see why__ Sarukō__ wanted __Kotarō__ dead so badly. Because she must've known he was going to unite the clans along with Airland. But I have the feeling something's very wrong about her beliefs of Airland's child. Something very wrong indeed._"

**-Airland and Gabi's Dormitory-**

Airland leaned against the stall of the shower, the warm water creating steam, and she was deep in thought. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get Kotarō out of her mind. How could one person make her feel so many emotions at once? She felt unsure of herself, she felt happy, she felt scared, she felt sad, she felt like she was in a dream, and last she felt love. Love, the one emotion she had always feared, especially when growing up. Her Kaasan had treated her like she was some type of beast. She didn't even understand why her Kaasan had fallen in love with Arisho's and her father if he was a human mage. Airland closed her eyes as she remembered the day her mother left.

"She made me feel so dirty. So unclean. As if I was some infection that was going to corrupt them all." The cat-girl murmured. "But my father loved me no matter what I was. He kept me happy. But the least he could've done was tell me about Arisho or that he was mage before sending me to all those boarding schools." Her hand gripped the metal bar. "Hell, I haven't seen Father since I was seven. Two years after Kaasan left."

Her father was half-Irish and half-Celtic, which explained Arisho's and her lineage. Airland's Kaasan was a Japanese cat-demon. According to Arisho, her mother was a Japanese woman too. Arisho had never known her father and had been told he had died shortly after she was born. This lie came to light when Evangeline did some research of her own concerning Arisho's powers.

"Arisho and I are alike in a lot of ways." Airland realized slowly. "But different as well."

A knock on the bathroom door that was adjoined to the dorm caused Airland to jump.

"Airland?" Arisho's voice, surprisingly, called. "Airland? Please, it's important!"

Airland turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before opening the door. Her sister had sweat rolling down her face and was breathing hard. Her cheeks were pink from the November air and her eyes were wide.

"What is it, Arisho?" Airland asked her older half-sister.

"We think we've found the right place to go to free Tabby from the comatose!" Arisho exclaimed. "We're going there tomorrow afternoon. Be prepared."

Airland giggled, "You ran all the way here, didn't you?"

Arisho blushed faintly, "Um, yes."

"Your dorm is all the way across the building too." Airland murmured to herself. "Idea! Why don't you get cleaned up here and spend the night with me and Gabi-neechan tonight, sis?"

"O-Okay." Arisho stammered, practically being shoved into the bathroom.

After Arisho had taken a shower herself, she borrowed a pair of pajamas from Airland, and the two sat on Airland's bunk together.

"Airland…" the raven haired magus softly said.

"Yeah, sis?" replied the teen cat-girl.

Arisho blushed, "Are you in love?"

Airland looked up, her face flaming, and her eyes closed partway, "If I told you "yes" would it matter?"

"Of course it would matter. You're my sister." Arisho wrapped her arms around her hanyō sister in a gentle hug. Airland smiled slowly. "I would give anything to know you're happy as well as I am."

"Cyrus-kun has loved you for so long, sis. For three years."

"Huh?! Really?!"

"Yes. Gabi-chan told me about how you guys met."

Arisho's cheeks burned as the memory swept over her.

_Arisho held her books to her chest tightly as she forced her way through the crowds. Suddenly, she was thrown forward, her landing on her knees and palms. _

"_You jerk! Next time you knock someone down, say you're sorry, and help 'em out!_" _a male voice cried over the chattering of the crowd. Arisho blinked a few times before looking up just as someone knelt next to her. "Hey, are you alright?"_

"_I think I'm bleeding." Arisho said in her soft-spoken tone of voice._

_The blonde boy helped her to her feet, blood dripping down her scraped knees and palms, and grabbed her books for her. _

"_Ouch. Let's get you to the health room." said the boy._

_As he was guiding her across the campus and to the health room, Arisho shyly glanced from under her bangs and at the boy's face. He had surprisingly warm dark brown eyes and a gentle smile on his face. She found him very attractive but wouldn't admit it. _

"_Oh dear." said Shizuna, leaping to her feet. "Let me get my assistant to bring you some warm water, ointment, and some band-aids." She then called, "Ako-san! Ako!"_

_The boy sat next to her on the bed and smiled, "Sorry we had to meet like this, all accidentally and everything." He gave her a goofy grin. "My name's Cyrus. Cyrus Ellis. I'm an American transfer student. Where are you from?"_

"_Scotland." She managed in small voice._

"_Most of my mom's side of the family is Celtic. Ever heard of that race before?" Cyrus replied._

_Arisho's lips formed a small smile, "That's what I am. Half-Celtic, Half-Japanese._"

_Cyrus blushed slightly in surprise, "Huh. Who would've guessed?" _

_He noticed that she seemed fragile, almost small, but held an aura similar to his own. Suddenly, Cyrus felt as if he had to share a secret with her._

"_I didn't catch your name." He began._

"_Arisho Calvin." She answered._

"_Well, Arisho, do you believe in magic?" Cyrus said with a smile._

_She looked up, her icy green eyes staring at him. He found her eyes intriguingly beautiful and mesmerizing. They were such a unique shade of green. Cyrus held out his hand and in the palm of it appeared a small rose petal. _

"_Magus." Arisho muttered in shock, leaping to her feet, before she faced him, her palm suddenly glowing and targeted at him. "Western wizard?"_

_Cyrus gave her a slow half-smile, "I see in you a friend, not an enemy, Arisho-chan. Please do not attack me." He blew on the rose petal and dozens suddenly appeared around her. "I just want to be friends."_

"_Friends?" Arisho repeated, as if the word was foreign to her._

"_As in someone I can trust. Don't you have somebody like that?" He responded._

_She shook her head, her raven hair catching the light, "No. Friends… are unfamiliar to me."_

_He took her hand and placed the rose petal gently on her bloodied palm, "But not any longer." The petal glowed and her scrapes were healed. Cyrus then conjured some band-aids and gently put them where the scrapes used to be. "There. Now no one can be suspicious."_

"_But why did you…?"_

"_Because we're friends, that's why, Arisho-chan."_

"_Friends…?" Arisho smiled suddenly, "Okay, Cyrus-kun. We're friends."_

_The petals were swept out of the room by a sudden breeze from the wind. They circled the two first year Jr. High students before retreating back into the blue sky, mixing with the sakura petals._

"I should've known… by the rose…" She blushed and touched her cheek.

"What rose?" Airland asked.

Arisho stood up before conjuring a small crystallized case. Inside it was a rare rose. The middle started out yellow, for friendship, then turned to a pink, for admiration, and finally red, for love. Airland gasped at its beauty and looked at Arisho's face.

"Cyrus gave this to me on my fourteenth birthday. It's an eternal rose that will never die." She explained. "He was my very first friend, Airland, and the first person I've ever loved."

Airland bit her lower lip, standing up, and leaning against the window, her animalistic gaze locked on the silver orb in the sky.

"I love Kotarō." She confessed softly. Arisho froze at those three words. The dark brunette continued, "If I must unite the clans, I want my child to be the child of Inugami Kotarō. No one else. I will die the day I have to marry someone else and unite the clans." Airland closed her eyes. "There's just one problem."

"There is?" Arisho whispered in puzzlement.

Airland reopened her eyes, "Kotarō doesn't love me."

**-Ko****tarō**** and Negi's Dormitory-**

"You look happy." Both teenage boys blurted out to one another as soon as they saw each other. "What happened?"

Negi leaned his wand on the kitchen table and sat down, "You first."

Kotarō brought over two cups of herbal tea that Konoka had made for them while they were out. Sitting across from his best friend, he blushed sheepishly, trying to locate the right words. Negi sipped the warm liquid and stared over the rim of the cup.

"Okay, the first thing that I want to say before you say anything is I… well… I…" Kotarō hung his head, the words not coming out. "Negi, I-"

"You're in love." Negi bluntly finished. "As am I, Kotarō-kun."

Dark brown met light brown in bewilderment, "Y-You too?! With who?! Tell me, Negi!!" The realization seemed to sink in. "Holy crap!! Chibi-Yue!? Are you freakin' serious?!"

Negi also gave sheepish blush, "Seems like it. In fact, to tell you the truth, I think I began to fall in love with her shortly after our Pactio." Sighing, Negi placed his head in his hands, "She's so beautiful…"

Kotarō tilted his head slightly but smiled, "I'm happy for ya, Negi."

"Huh?! Really?!"

He closed his eyes, crossing his arms, and smirking, "'Course. I can't really talk anymore about the whole "Girls hold guys back when it comes to manners such as fighting and strength" thing anymore, since Airland is one of the strongest female warriors I've seen next to Setsuna and Asuna…" Kotarō's eyes suddenly opened and he looked at the shocked yet knowing expression on Negi's face. "Oh… crap…"

Negi began to grin as he leapt to his feet, "Hah! Knew it! You're in love with Airland-san! You're in love with Airland-san!" He sang in triumph. The magus paused suddenly, "Wait a second… does this mean that… you're gonna unite the clans?"

"Well, um, there is one tiny little thing I forgot to mention to you guys about me…" Kotarō began awkwardly. He then mumbled something that caused Negi's eyes to widen in shock.

"YOU HAVE TO GET MARRIED AT SIXTEEN?!"

Kotarō sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "What can I do about it? It's tradition. Amei-hahaue-chan explained all of this to me. So basically, if Airland accepts, then we have to get married on her sixteenth birthday."

Ruffling his red locks, Negi looked deep in thought, "When are you going to propose?"

"T-Tomorrow." coughed out the dog-hanyō.

Collapse.

"Negi! You're- You're not alright, are you?" Kotarō knelt next to the fallen adolescent, watching the swirls in his eyes, and he sweatdropped. "Oh boy… I knew I shouldn't have told him." He sighed, "Well, at least I didn't tell him Airland and I deep kissed…" Negi had just sat up only to collapse again, twitching slightly.

**-Airland and Gabi's Dormitory-**

"Um, Airland, you have a voicemail." Arisho said, shaking her half-asleep half-sister's shoulder.

"Huh?" Airland took the phone and began to listen to the voicemail.

Kotarō's voice soon was saying, "Hey, um, Airland-chan? About that poem I read tonight… the truth is… I wrote it for you. I need to talk to you. Please meet me at the World Tree base tomorrow at noon. Later."

Airland dropped her cell in shock, her heart pounding.

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Sorry for the late update. Please R&R!**


	13. Period XIII: The Marking

**ETP: The title of this chapter I got from DQ17 since I was completely and utterly stumped. She also told me all about demon rituals. So thank you, Neechan! Thx for R&R last chapter if you did. THAT'S YOUR CUE, CHIBI-KUN!**

**Chibi**-**Kotarō: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period XIII**

**The Marking**

"AMEI! AMEI! AMEI!" Kotarō came barging into the room that Arikomaru and Amei were using in Evangeline's Resort as if the world was going to end any second. The dog-demon woman gave an amused smile as he scanned the room, spotting her putting the finishing touches of the wedding gown, and Kotarō rushed towards her. "Amei-hahaue-chan! You gotta help me!"

Amei smiled at the affectionate term her called her, "What is it, Kotarō-chan?" She replied, putting the gown to the side, and standing up. She was dressed in a comfortable pair of shorts and a tie-around black top. "Come here and tell me before you hurt yourself."

Kotarō walked towards her, blushing when she pulled him into a motherly embrace, kissing him on his forehead in greeting. Cringing, Kotarō escaped from Amei's grasp, obviously not used to the motherly treatment she gave him.

"Oops. Forgot. Affectionate touch is still unfamiliar to you." Amei giggled, her silver flecks glowing brightly in the mass of dark brown. She sat down on the loveseat, patting the spot next to her. Kotarō slowly sat down, keeping his distance. "Now what do you need help with, sweetie?"

Listening to the soothing lullaby of the crashing waves, Kotarō gave a deep calming breath, trying to fight away his nerves. As soon as he left the resort, he would be heading for the World Tree, and he needed to be fully prepared for what lay ahead on his path of destiny.

"Amei-hahaue-chan… I'm going to court Airland today. If she accepts… I need to know what to do. You know more about our rituals than I do… so if you could… help me… I'd appreciate it greatly…" He whispered awkwardly, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

A bright smile appeared upon her face, "I'll tell you everything you need to know. _Including_ on what happens afterwards." She said with a giggle.

A small look of fear crossed his face, "_Afterwards_?" Kotarō gulped.

Since he thought he would never have to deal with girls, he kinda skipped out on all of his health, anatomy, and parenthood education classes…

"This is going to be so much fun!" Amei clapped her hands together happily.

**-Starbooks Café-**

"Oh my gosh, did he really say that?" Gabi gasped in shock.

Airland nodded, swirling her straw in her smoothie, and propping her head up in her palm. She was still in shock. That poem, that deeply romantically written poem, was for her. Had she truly been that blind to Kotarō's feelings? Had her fears really taken control of her life?

"Hey. It's okay." Gabi reached across the table, patting Airland's other hand. "Love is scary. It really is."

Airland looked up, feeling _b-bmp_ after _b-bmp_, as her eyes landed on David and Negi talking a few feet away. Negi glanced over at her, giving her one of his charming smiles, and her entire face flamed. Gabi gaze a quizzical look before Airland leapt to her feet.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asuna smirked; Airland had whirled around and bumped straight into her and Larissa.

"Asuna-chan! Anesan! I was just-"

"Going to go hide and stand Dog-Boy up? We don't think so." finished Asuna, raising an eyebrow. "You're going to face him and your fear and finally confess your feelings. And we're gonna help you."

Larissa smiled and closed her eyes, "We want you and Kotarō-kun to be happy, Imoto-chan. And we're going to protect you and your child."

"CHILD?! WHAT CHILD?!" Airland collapsed.

"Silly. You are going to have the Child of Calamity. Hel-loh. Need a father in the picture. And he'll be of Inugami descent." Asuna ruffled her dark brown hair. "Now come on, Airland-chan, we're gonna get your prepped for your meeting with Dog-Boy."

Gabi leapt to her feet, "I'm coming too!" She cried, snatching her "Nightmare Before Christmas" purse, and Airland's smoothie, before she ran to Larissa's side. "I want to help Neechan!"

Cyrus and Arisho approached, holding hands, and shyly blushing and avoiding each others eyes. The raven haired girl gave the older girls a puzzled look.

"What's going on, Airland?" She asked curiously.

"Wanna come help us get her prepped for confessing to Kotarō?" Gabi asked in reply.

Arisho giggled when Airland cried, "DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?!"

She turned towards Cyrus, "May I?"

"Of course. I can't stop you from torturing your sister." Cyrus gave her a quick peck on the cheek and hug before heading towards Negi and David. "Hey! Let's go get Oliver-kun and head for the arcade!"

Asuna sweatdropped as the other two boys cheered, "Stupid males and their stupid video games…"

"Sounding like my three brothers." Gabi muttered in response. "Elijah's gay though so he's not as bad but… Ronan and Nicky-J drive me insane. Good thing they didn't come with me to Mahora."

"I would end up killing Ronan in less than twenty-four hours anyway." Airland replied; her eyes widening as the four females surrounded her, all with smirks on their faces. "Hey! Get your hands offa me! I will not be forced into this! Lemme go! Ahhhhh!"

**-Outside Evangeline's Cabin-**

Kotarō was twitching severely by the time he left the resort. It didn't help Arikomaru and Eva had decided to lend a hand on the "afterwards" part. Possibly scarred for life, Kotarō headed towards his dormitory so he could change and calm himself. He was a complete nervous wreck and they last thing he wanted was to chicken out on courting the young cat-hanyō. Uniting the clans was one of the many reasons Kotarō wanted to court Airland. Another was because of how much he loved her, and another was he would become a murderous rampaging monster if another dog-demon married her. And he was pretty sure no one wanted that…

"You're a nervous wreck and are gonna screw up so badly." chuckled a voice from above.

Kotarō whirled around, his gold eyes scanning the treetops. He lowered his guard when Shiru leapt in front of him, smirking. Ebony black eyes stared into his now dark brown ones.

"Instead of just taking Amei's advice about courting, how about you let me, a young male dog-demon, tell you?" Shiru said.

"No thanks." Kotarō replied, turning on his heel, and walking away from a jaw-dropped Shiru. "But thanks for the offer. I'll be fine."

Shiru could see through his charade, "Lose the cocky image and talk to me like the scared hanyō that you are, Kotarō." He crossed his arms when Kotarō froze. "Also… there's a song you need to hear… one that may explain you a little more."

"Song?" Kotarō whispered. "What song?"

"Ever heard of "Hand of Sorrow" by Within Temptation?" Shiru responded.

The lyrics came flooding through his mind, "'The child without a name grew up to be the hand. To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand. The choice he'd made he could not comprehend. His blood a grim secret they had to command.'" recited Kotarō perfectly.

"Go on…" urged the dark haired warrior.

"'He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life. He prayed for both but was denied. So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed. Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind? So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise? Will all our sins be justified?'"

"Keep going." Shiru was walking around the raven haired adolescent slowly.

He complied, "'The curse of his powers tormented his life. Obeying the crown was a sinister price. His soul was tortured by love and by pain. He surely would flee but the oath made him stay. He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life. He prayed for both but was denied. So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed. Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind? So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise? Will all our sins be justified?'"

"Now say the next part."

"'Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear. For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be. Still I'll be the hand that serves you. Though you'll not see that it is me.'"

"And finally the ending."

"'So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed. Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind? So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise? Will all our sins be justified?'" Kotarō finished.

Shiru smirked, staring straight at him. "Now apply those lyrics to yourself and Airland."

Kotarō did so slowly, feeling a _b-bmp_ as he did so, and he staggered backwards some. He shook his head in denial.

"Believe it, _brother_, you're the child without a name and Airland is the hand that serves you. Your love was predicted along with your lineage. You're not a hanyō for nothing." Shiru said bluntly. "You will unite the clans and Airland will bare your son or daughter. That simple."

"I'm almost sixteen, dude, I'm not having kids yet! I just learned all about that too!"

"It doesn't matter when. It matters that you eventually will." replied the dark eyed college boy. "Now I'm going to help you get ready."

"Uh… why?" Kotarō said in confusion.

"It's my brotherly affection for you." Shiru replied sarcastically.

**-Clothing Store-**

"Clothes!" Larissa sang; a firm grip on Airland's arm.

Arisho and her both literally froze at the sight of so much pink in the store. Twitching simultaneously, the two began to try and flee, but Asuna blocked their path just as Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna entered as well.

"Asuna-san called us and let us know what's going on." Nodoka explained. "We're glad to assist." 

"ASUNA-CHAN!" Airland cried in rage.

Asuna gave a sheepish smile, "Time for a makeover! Let's find a really cute outfit for you to wear."

Larissa pulled a silver, shimmering, frilled skirt off the rack. "Ohh! This would so kawaii on you, Imoto--chan!"

"ANESAN!!" Airland shrieked in horror. "WHAT PART OF I DON'T WEAR SKIRTS DON'T YOU GET!?"

Arisho was being attacked by Asuna, "Look at these tops! Cyrus-kun'll love to see you in that!"

"Um, that's okay!" squeaked Arisho, blushing at the slightly revealing top. "I'm fine!"

Haruna rushed over to Larissa, "Look at this shirt I found!" She held up a thigh-length emerald green shirt that had attachable sleeves like B.T's from .hack//SIGN. Around its waist was a silver sash and it was a v-neck with a silver camisole sewn inside it.

"Perfect!" Larissa cried. She was suddenly poked. Looking behind her, she saw Oliver and Cyrus. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Um, well, the thing is… we kinda spent all of our money at the arcade and…" Cyrus began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can we borrow some money?" Oliver blurted out.

Larissa sighed, digging in her pockets for some change, and handing it to them.

"And with these black leggings and boots." Yue added, holding them up.

Airland was backed into a changing room. After she re-emerged, the girls all nodded in agreement, Asuna still attempting to get Arisho into the revealing purple top. They all turned when Oliver, Cyrus, Negi, and David appeared at the door, sheepish smiles on their faces.

"Um, can we borrow some more-" Cyrus stopped talking as Arisho slowly looked at him, a scary and insane look upon her normally gentle face. He gulped, "Uh…" 

"NO!" She growled deep in her throat.

"Okay, okay, don't eat us." Oliver replied.

Larissa smacked him, "Oliver! Bad Ferret-Face!"

Oliver rubbed his arm, "Ow… that hurt, Larissa-chan."

Negi smelled perfume and let out another loud "_ATCHOO!_" Wind filled the clothes store and all the girls, who happened to be wearing skirts, let out cries of alarm.

Oliver had a nosebleed immediately at the sight of Larissa's neon pink undies. Lucky Asuna was wearing her own bike shorts, but she was blushing for her friends. David turned pink at the sight of Gabi's pale blue undies with little froggies on them. Nodoka's were white, yellow, and purple plaid. Yue's were white lacy underwear with little dark blue and black kittens on them. Haruna's were black with chibi-chubrachabras on them. Cyrus was having an intense nosebleed at Arisho's amethyst undies with neon purple chibi-bunnies. But Airland's were the most embarrassing of them all. Hers were glow-in-the-dark green with Tsukasa on the front. And it didn't help Oliver discreetly had his cell phone out and was using the camera feature to take snapshots of all the girls' undies with a smirk on his face.

"Mailing to Kotarō-kun…" Oliver sang under his breath, sending the pic of Airland's undies and her shocked expression.

"NEGI YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Asuna shouted, chasing the magical (accidentally) perverted sneezing boy out of the store.

**-Negi and Kotarō's Dormitory-**

"Negi apparently picks out your clothes." Shiru snickered, going through Kotarō's closet. "But I have to admit they suit you."

"Haha, real funny." Kotarō snapped, picking up his cell. "Huh? Pic from Oliver-kun?" He opened it and his entire face turned red and he collapsed backwards, Shiru catching the cell phone.

"What's wrong with you now-?" Shiru asked the collapsed boy, before he glanced at the phone, and felt his nose start to tingle. Tossing the phone on the bed, Shiru rushed into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Nosebleed?" Kotarō guessed, pressing his ear to the door. He sweatdropped. "Yup. Definitely a nosebleed. I've been friends with perverts for way to long. Damn Chamo."

"Did someone say my name?" Chamo appeared out of no where.

"Go away, you damn weasel!" Kotarō snapped.

Chamo climbed onto the bed and saw the picture of Airland's underwear, "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Kotarō snatched Chamo by his tail, and without a care, tossed the ermine in Negi's closet, slamming the door shut, and locking it. Kotarō then changed into his jeans, black t-shirt with a dark grey button-down shortsleeved shirt over it, and black skate shoes before grabbing his cell (deleting the picture to save any further embarrassment) and headed for the door.

**-Near the World Tree-**

"You look beautiful, Imoto-chan." Larissa reassured the cat-girl.

Airland had her dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, with two chopsticks crossed in it, her ears twitching slightly, and she was wearing the skirt, top, leggings, and combat boots that the girls had found her. The slip-on emerald ankle-boots were the only thing Airland would truly be caught dead in. Her cheeks were red and her stomach was in knots.

"You can do this. We're rooting for you." Haruna said, smiling.

Yue and Nodoka smiled as well, "Good luck."

Asuna grinned and gave her a thumbs up while Arisho smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks." Airland managed to choke out, before turning to head towards the World Tree, the clock ticking closer to noon.

**-World Tree-**

Kotarō glanced at his watch repeatedly. Right at noon, Airland appeared from the path. Kotarō felt his heart trying to escape his chest at the sight of her.

"You look so beautiful, Airland-chan." Kotarō managed to say without stuttering.

She blushed even worse, "Um… Thank you…" She whispered.

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Um/I…" Both began at the same time. Laughing, they then said, "You first."

Kotarō smiled and said, "Please. You go first, Airland."

Airland began to fidget slightly, placing her hands behind her back, and staring at her feet.

"K-Kotarō… the truth is… I… well… I…" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and finally blurted out, "I love you, Kotarō! I love you more than anything I've ever loved!" She opened her eyes in the horror that she had actually confessed. Kotarō was blushing in shock. "Um… I know that you're of the Inugami Clan… and I'm of the Nekogami Clan… but…"

Kotarō's lips formed a smile, "Airland-chan…"

Airland looked up, "Y-Yes?"

He took her hands in his; the moment finally had arrived. His dark brown eyes stared into her emerald ones and she felt her blush starting to fade away. Kotarō gave her a shy smile before he spoke once more.

"Um… Airland… According to my clan I have to be married at sixteen…" Kotarō began softly. "And I was hoping that you, Airland Niobe, would be my bride."

Fainting was almost her first reaction, but Airland managed not to. Her instincts kicked in and Airland threw her arms around Kotarō's neck, kissing him fully on the lips. Kotarō wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up, and he tilted his head to better deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, Airland pulled away.

"I want to be your bride." Airland whispered softly.

Kotarō paused, "_Okay, now I gotta mark her… um… how the hell do cat-demons mark their mates though? Why didn't I think of that before? Oh crap!!_"

Airland gave him a quizzical look and then said, "Kotarō? Don't we have to mark each other because of our demon lineage?"

"Um… how exactly does the Nekogami Clan mark their mates?" He asked in reply.

"Like yours." She giggled.

"O-Okay."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kotarō then moved Airland's shirt so he could see her shoulder. She moved his raven hair so she could see the side of his neck. Hesitating at first, the two hanyōs then bit each other, Airland biting Kotarō's neck, and him biting the area between her neck and shoulder. It didn't pain them at all. In fact, it was pleasurable. Once they pulled away, they saw the markings hadn't faded, like they had feared they would because of their differences. The marking wouldn't fade unless one of them died.

"Kotarō." Airland whispered softly.

"Yeah, Airland?" Kotarō whispered back.

She smiled at him, "I love you."

Kotarō blushed faintly but surprisingly said without hesitation, "I love you too."

**-Inugami Clan Temple-**

"No!" Sarukō shouted in agony as she was informed Airland had indeed been mated to one of Inugami descent. "Who is it? Tell me!"

The female warrior sneered, "The hanyō, Lady Sarukō."

Sarukō closed her eyes to compose herself, "When is her birthday? They can't get married until she is sixteen as well as he is."

"Well, the hanyō is an Aries so… his birthday isn't until April. But the girl's birthday is July 25th."

"The school they go to… Mahora… don't they have a massive festival in June?"

"Yes. They do. What are you thinking, m'lady?"

"I'm thinking we kill her during the festival. Once and for all." Sarukō whispered.

**-Mahora-**

"Turns out you won't be needing to head back to Sanctuary." Eva said. "At least until the wedding."

"Are you serious?" Kotarō exclaimed in surprise.

Eva gave him a glare, "Shut up, hanyō, and listen before you speak!" He shut his mouth only when Airland gripped his hand tightly. "Since Niobe and Inugami are now mates and are getting married on Airland's sixteenth birthday, Sarukō can't do anything to her, because of her connection to him. All we need to do is patrol and defeat any Ligaria with the help of another ally." Eva gave a small smile when she indicated towards the basement steps of her cabin.

"Oh… my… gosh…"

"Kotarō-aniki-kun!" Tabby shouted, tackling/huggling her older half-brother in a deathgrip. She pulled back and saw the tears. "Why are you crying? You've never cried in front of me before… why are you crying?"

Kotarō embraced Tabby, "You're awake…" He choked out. "Tabby!"

Tabby let him cry for a little bit before she turned to the rest of the them. She bowed in respect to the ones she didn't know.

"My name is Tabby! Nice to meet you!" She said to them.

Airland stepped forward, "My name is Airland Niobe. A Nekogami Hanyō and mate of your brother, Inugami Kotarō."

Tabby's dark midnight blue eyes widened in surprise, "A Nekogami?" She broke into a grin. "Yay! Kitty-Doggy-Baby!"

"TABBY!!" Kotarō shouted in embarrassment as said dog-demon continued to tease him.

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: In the next chapters, time's going to be moving much faster, and go to certain holidays. Not to mention the fluff! (hint-hint-KonoSetsu-X-mas-fluff) So please R&R and tell me what you thought! But please no flames!**


	14. Period XIV: Pale Winter

**ETP: Tabby-chan is finally awake! Yay! Onto the pre-Christmas chappie! **

**Chibi**-**Kotar****ō****: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period XIV**

**Pale Winter**

"Tabby you put that snowball down this minute or I'm gonna-"

_**WHAM!!**_

Kotarō was sent flying from the snowball that beamed him in the face. It was Christmas Break and many of the academy's students were home for the holidays. To Negi's surprise, his cousin who he referred to as his sister, Nekane, and his childhood friend, Anya, arrived to Mahora to visit him and see how he was doing in his training. Gabi and David had gone back home for the break, promising to return soon, and mail their Christmas presents. The Library Trio decided to stay to help Shiru have his first real Christmas. Larissa, Konoka, and Setsuna were all staying for Asuna since she had no family. Oliver, Cyrus, and Arisho were going to stay to be with Larissa and Airland. And Zarek was still running around in the muffin cart somewhere on the campus…

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, Kotarō-aniki-kun! Did you finish getting everyone's presents?"

Kotarō sighed, "Yes, Tabby-imoto-chan." He gave her a cocky grin, "And I think you're gonna like your present."

Tabby squealed and tackled him, "What'd you get me!? What'd you get me!?"

"Not until tomorrow!" grunted Kotarō in reply.

"You're friends are very energetic, Negi." Nekane giggled.

Negi laughed and said, "Yes, Tabby-san and Kotarō-kun are, Oneechan."

Anya gave Kotarō a look, "So where's this wonderful fiancé of yours, Dog-Boy?"

"Last minute Christmas shopping with the Neechans." Kotarō explained, making a face at Anya. "And she's my mate, not my fiancé." 

Anya shrugged it off and said, "Mate, fiancé, what's the difference?"

Tabby giggled and replied, "That's what I said!"

"Oh no. Another Tabby." groaned the adolescent in response.

"I believe it'll be a wonderful Christmas indeed." Nekane said softly, her blonde hair flowing in the cool breeze.

**-Shopping Area-**

"I think this is the most it's snowed here since I transferred." Arisho commented, staring at the snow lightly falling down from the clouds through the display window.

"Yeah." Asuna nodded in agreement. "Well, a snowy Christmas is a happy Christmas." She said, grinning.

Haruna smirked, "What'd ya get Cyrus-kun, huh?"

Arisho jumped and blushed, "T-That's for me to know and you to leave me be about!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Haruna mumbled. "No need to go all psychotic on me."

Airland was smiling shyly, a dazed expression on her face, as she held Kotarō's gift close to her. Ever since they had been mated, she couldn't have been happier, and she couldn't wait for their wedding day to draw closer. Despite the fact that Kotarō was normally tough and put on a cocky attitude and front, he was surprisingly publicly affectionate with her, and didn't care about what the other guys thought.

"Tomorrow's Negi-sensei's Christmas Party." Arisho piped up suddenly.

"Shiru-kun'll be so surprised!" Nodoka giggled.

Yue smiled as she thought of a certain Welsh wizard. Haruna had just spotted two hot guys and was sketching a yaoi picture in her sketchbook, blushing faintly as she did so. When she began to drool was when Asuna stepped in, smacking Haruna in the head with a borrowed book.

"Dial it down, Paru." advised the twin-tailed girl.

"Oh, alright." Haruna sighed. "But dang those two would've been hot together."

Arisho and Airland both giggled when Yue and Nodoka attacked their taller friend.

**-Negi and ****Kotarō****'s Dormitory-**

"Negi!! What are you doing to our room?!" Kotarō cried, dropping his stuff in surprise.

"Decorating for the party tomorrow!" sang Negi. "Now get out from under the doorway before Anya comes or else you're gonna have to kiss her."

Glancing up, Kotarō saw what seemed to be mistletoe, and hastily rushed into the room, picking up his fallen items. He set them on table and looked at Negi's work. Gold and silver tinsel was strung everywhere along with lights and big red bows. A small Christmas tree was set up in the corner as well, magically decorated to the extreme, and presents lay underneath it. Kotarō gave a half-smile at the mage's work.

"You surely did outdo yourself, Negi." Nekane said, appearing at the door with Anya and Tabby close behind.

"Thanks, Oneechan!" Negi beamed. He glanced at the clock. "Aren't you staying with Asuna-san?"

Anya flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and said, "We came to make sure you didn't hurt yourself, dummy."

Kotarō had to admit Anya was pretty blunt.

"Oh. Good night then. Please be careful." Negi said as they took their leave.

"Don't you worry, Negi-sensei! I'll keep a close eye on 'em!" Tabby saluted him before she huggled Kotarō, who twitched slightly. "See ya tomorrow, Kotarō-aniki-kun!"

Chamo popped out from under a pile of un-hung tinsel.

"Tabby-neesan is very affectionate." He commented.

"Wait until you see her around Zarek-san. He's hiding with his beloved muffin cart near Library Island in fear of her hugs." Kotarō snorted.

Chamo then darted towards the closing door, "I'm going to stay with Nekane-neesan tonight! Later, Aniki! Dog-Boy!"

"At least Asuna-san's stopped whacking me upside the head ever since Yue-chan and I started going out." Negi replied, trying to hang a wreath. It fell on him; hanging around his head like a hat. Kotarō turned around and chuckled at the sight. Making a face, Negi fixed the wreath with magic, and climbed down from hovering on his wand. "There. All done."

"Yo, Negi." Kotarō said suddenly. "We got a little plan to fulfill tomorrow at the party."

"Huh? We do?" He replied, looking puzzled.

Kotarō rolled his eyes, "We gotta help get Konoka-neechan and Setsuna-neechan together."

Negi jumped slightly, "And whose idea would this be?"

"Airland's."

"Ah." Negi then added silently, "_And why doesn't this surprise me any?_"

Both boys let out startled screams when their door was kicked in and a blur cried, "KOTARŌ-KUN!" Before said hanyō was on the ground, his cat-girl on top of him, rubbing her cheek affectionately against his. Negi sweatdropped as this event occurred.

"Airland-chan! How many times do I gotta tell you not to barge in like that? Negi and I could've been getting dressed or something!" groaned the pinned boy, his dog ears twitching.

Airland pulled her face away from his, "Aw, I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see you since it has been a couple of days. We've been busy with the shopping and decorating and everything…" She put out her lower lip, "Forgive me?"

Kotarō softened a bit and said, "'Course I forgive you, Airland."

Leaning down, she pecked him quickly on the lips, rubbing her nose against his affectionately. Negi visibly twitched, looking slightly horrified.

"Negi's in here." Kotarō decided to remind Airland.

Airland blushed and looked over to see her sensei. Giving a sheepish smile, she got to her feet, helping Kotarō up as well. Airland walked over to her taller teacher and gave a bright smile. Negi, who had been trying to escape out the door, froze at the look on her face. It was one of apology, reminding him she hadn't meant to scare him in any way, shape, or form.

"Uh, Airland, Negi, look up." Kotarō pointed up.

They did so and turned red at the mistletoe. Kotarō, finding this as perfect torment for his best friend, smirked. 

"I don't think so!" the dog-boy grabbed Negi's collar as he turned to bolt. "As tradition goes, you must kiss the beautiful girl next to you." Airland raised an eyebrow. "Uh… on the cheek!" This made a relieved expression cross her face.

Negi blushed at the thought. Airland saw he wasn't going to move, so standing on tip-toe; she pecked her sensei on the cheek. Kotarō burst into hysterical laughter when Negi stumbled backwards, landing on the floor, and his fall caused the recently hung wreath above on the door to come down and land on his head. Airland started laughing as well, clutching her sides, and grabbing onto the chair to prevent from falling over.

"Real funny." Negi muttered, twitching slightly, as he pulled the wreath off. He opened his eyes to find Airland and Kotarō both holding out their hands, smiles on their faces. Surprised at first, the young mage grasped them, being pulled to his feet. "Thanks."

"No problem." Airland replied. "Wanna see something even funnier?"

"Sure." Negi nodded.

Airland bit her lower lip in concentration, focused on one thing. Her devious emerald eyes opened at the sounds of a yelp coming from Kotarō's direction. Negi began to crack up when they both turned to see Kotarō's pants had fallen down. The dog-hanyō's entire face was beet red as he scrambled to pull his pants up.

"AIRLAND!! STOP IT WITH THE TORMENT!!" He cried in agony.

"Blame Cyrus-kun. He's the one who's been teaching me how to use magic." sang Airland in reply, winking at him.

Kotarō blinked and growled deep in his throat in response. Negi and Airland exchanged a look when he finally got his pants on correctly. Letting out equal cries of fear, Negi used his magic to put their coats on, and they took off running down the hallway, Kotarō chasing after them to get his sweet revenge.

**-Asuna and Konoka's Dormitory-**

"Do you hear that?" Larissa spoke up, hearing distant cries. "That sounds like Imoto-chan and Negi-kun!"

Setsuna looked up from her spot by the door, her sword next to her, and her arms crossed. Her deep brown eyes opened halfway, her finely tuned ears locating the mage and girl. Nekane, Anya, Konoka, and Asuna all listened as well.

"No need to worry. Those are screams of play, not fear." Setsuna finally said. "It seems Airland-san has pushed Kotarō-san to his limits with her teasing magic."

Asuna tilted her head to the side and sighed, "Stupid boy."

Nekane giggled when Anya nodded in agreement. The six females then went back to wrapping gifts for their loved ones and friends.

**-Sakura Blvd-**

"Note to self! Don't torture Kotarō unless completely necessary!" Airland cried between pants.

Negi and Airland made a sharp turn onto Sakura Blvd. Kotarō was getting closer and closer. Negi had been nice in conjuring Kotarō's coat for him as well, since he had stupidly rushed out into the winter night without one, but it seemed the raven haired boy had no intentions of giving up the chase. The cold air made breathing difficult as they ran as fast as they could, jumping over snow banks and icy spots on the road. Airland's dark brown locks, which had grown out some more and now fell to just below her shoulder-blades, whipped into her face as she turned to look behind her.

"Airland-san!"

Negi cried in alarm when she tripped, sliding on her stomach down a small hill and he tried to stop and help her. He slipped on some ice, falling backwards, and hitting his head. Confusion swirls filled the Welsh adolescent's eyes as he laid there, his left leg twitching slightly.

"Negi-sensei! Sensei! Please get up!" Airland scrambled to his side, smacking him across the face a few times, which only made it worse.

Kotarō lunged, tackling Airland gently, and they slid on the snow, stopping a few feet away from the barely conscious Negi. Pinning her arms down, Kotarō gave her a cocky grin.

"Gotcha!" He smirked.

Airland made a face of irritancy. "Great. Now get off me."

"Don't wanna." Kotarō answered very subtly.

"I wouldn't disobey me if I were you, Dog-Boy." Airland smirked back.

"Huh? Why is that?" He demanded.

She smirked even more, "Because I know you're one true weakness."

Kotarō let out a soft curse and let her up. They then looked towards Negi and frowned.

"Now what are we gonna do about _him_?" Kotarō indicated towards Negi.

Airland shrugged before she touched Kotarō's arm, "Tag! You're It!" She cried, turning around, and running into the forest of bare trees.

Startled slightly, Kotarō called, "Hey!" before he chased after her. "_How in the hell can she still run after being chased all the way here? Her stamina is really amazing. I noticed that during training earlier too. She can sustain it if she needs to._" Kotarō slowed to a walk, looking around the area. The pale December moonlight illuminated the snow around him making it sparkle and almost glow.

He heard a faint giggle, "There you are!" He cried, leaping behind the tree on his left. "Huh? Where'd she go?" Kotarō looked around the trunk, seeing a cat tail at one point, and scratched the back of his head in confusion when she disappeared.

"Here I am!" Airland popped out of no where, stealing a kiss, before she disappeared once more.

"Hey! I touched you! You're It now!" Kotarō cried.

Her voice seemed to come from everywhere and no where at the same time, "I don't think so!" Airland replied in a singsong voice. "_I_ touched _you_, not vice versa, making you still It!"

"I hate logic." sighed Kotarō.

She suddenly swung into view, hanging by the backs of her legs from the branch above, and startling the crap out of the hanyō. He blushed faintly as she stared into his eyes. Swinging forward somewhat, she kissed him again. But Airland was in for a surprise of her own. Kotarō grabbed her shoulders, holding Airland, her mouth still pressing against his.

"Kotarō!?" She cried once he had released her.

"You're It." He sang softly.

Fuming, her entire face turned red, at least until her legs gave out, and she began to fall. As quick as lightning, Kotarō caught her in his arms, smiling down at her. Airland blinked and blushed at being held in his strong arms this way. It was like she was a princess in a fairy tale and he was a knight that swept her off her feet. 

"Now, my precious kitty-cat, what am I going to do with you?" Kotarō said with a wicked smile.

"Um… well… I…" stammered the dark brunette in response.

Kotarō got on his knees, still holding Airland in his arms, and her lower body met the cold ground. His dark brown eyes closed as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Soon, they were deep kissing, Kotarō still holding Airland.

Negi smiled while rubbing the tender spot on his head, "_Seems that Kota__rō__-kun's finally found something that has been absent in his life for a very long time. I'm glad they found each other._" He then whispered the spell that conjured his wand and took off.

Airland had to break away from him after a few minutes, "Um Kotarō, I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty cold."

"Alright, let's head back then." He blushed faintly. "Sorry… got a little carried away."

Her lower lip was bleeding a tad bit. Her fingertips brushed against it, remembering how Kotarō had accidentally nipped her while they were kissing, and her own blush appeared.

"It's okay." Airland whispered.

Kotarō closed his eyes for a second, "Hey, Airland?"

She looked at him with wide emerald orbs, "Yes, Kotarō?"

"Will you sing a song… please…?" He asked quietly.

They had started to head back to the dormitories, spotting that Negi had taken consciousness and flown off, and held hands tightly, almost protectively, as they did so.

"It's a song Arisho taught me… but I think it fits…" Airland replied before she began to sing.

_We're in the middle of the winter_

_And walking hand in hand_

_Long time no see, _

_But now you're here with me_

_To bless this icy land_

_If the night is dark and cold_

_I will warm you with my kiss_

_Let me hold you in my arms again_

_And vow to stay with me_

_Through the snow_

_I was always sad and cold_

_All alone, before we met_

_Now you've taught me how to find the light_

_Even in darkness of winter_

_We are wandering hand in hand_

_Up and over hills of snow_

_We'll keep on walking _

_Through winter..._

"Airland, I love you." Kotarō said so softly she could barely hear him.

"As I love you." Airland replied, bringing their hands up, and placing a warm kiss on his.

**-Jackson Family Cabin-**

"Ronan! Gimme back the remote!" a small boy shouted, only around the age of eight with sandy brown hair in a type of Mohawk, thick-lensed glasses, blue eyes, and Spider-man themed clothes.

An older boy of around thirteen or fourteen held the remote tauntingly above his head. He also had sandy brown hair, but it was cut in a cute style, side-swept bangs hanging over his own bright blue orbs.

"Knock it off you two!" shouted Gabi in anger, swiping the remote from Ronan's, the older brother, hands. "Can't you do something about these two, Elijah?"

The oldest among them and only seemed slightly older than Gabi looked over at them. He had chocolate brown orbs, a handsome face, and curly dark brown hair. Elijah sighed, standing up, and grabbing both of his younger brother's arms.

"No fighting or I'll take the TV outside." Elijah said in a warning tone.

Ronan grumbled while crossing his arms, "Evil little demon-child…"

Gabi smacked Ronan across the head, "Most of my friends are literally demons so I advise you don't call that _thing_ a demon-child." She indicated to the youngest, Nicky-J.

Like her, her three brothers had known about magic since they were very young. One of Gabi's oldest friends was the prince of a rare breed of creatures called the Wolvens and she had found out when they were playing. She was now a protector of the magic world's secret and had been for years.

"So, Gabbers, what's this I hear about you liking David Kazehito?" Ronan suddenly teased.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME "GABBERS"?!" She hissed in response, trying to tackle him over the couch.

Elijah sweatdropped, "Oh boy. Nicky-J, you go and play outside for a bit."

Nicky-J, surprisingly, heeded Elijah and headed for the Winter Wonderland outside. Elijah then separated the wrestling siblings, planting Gabi in an armchair, and Ronan on the couch.

"Move and I'll post the black mail I've had since I was eight on you guys on the web." Elijah threatened.

Gabi froze and muttered, "Forgot about that… dang…" 

"Now, Gabriella, please calmly explain what nonsense our younger brother is saying."

"Well, um, I… I guess that I…" Gabi was blushing really badly by now.

Elijah wrapped his arms around her, "Just tell us. We're here for you."

Gabi then blurted out, "I like David a lot!"

Ronan had the phone in his hands a split second later, "Hello? Reiko? Can I speak to David? Uh… no… please don't pass it through all of your siblings to reach him. Thanks."

"Ronan, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Gabi hissed.

Cupping the mouth piece, Ronan then replied, "Getting you a boyfriend, so shut up for two minutes." He then uncovered it, "Hey, David, can I ask you a personal question? Yeah, it's about my sister." Ronan's eyes lit up. "So you like her? A lot, you say?" Gabi looked ready to faint on the spot. "Wanna talk to her? Sure, here she is." Ronan held the phone out for Gabi to take. Elijah kept her steady as she slowly did so.

"H-Hello?" She croaked out.

"Hi! How's your Christmas going?" David's voice replied.

"Um, okay." squeaked the curly haired girl.

David sounded worried, "Is everything okay, Gabi?"

Gabi nodded then realized he couldn't see her, "Yes! Everything's fine!"

"Hey, Gabi, I want you to open your present from me now." David suddenly said.

Elijah heard this last bit and began to search for it. He found it as Gabi sat down on the couch and put it in her lap. Gabi unwrapped it and opened the small box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with an angel pendent that was holding a crystal in its hands. The crystal turned pink, revealing it was a mood crystal.

"David, it's beautiful!" She gasped, her hazel eyes widening.

David then said quietly, "Gabi, will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabi nearly dropped the phone. Elijah hastily grabbed it, holding it up to his younger sister's ear, and poked her a few times to get her to unfreeze. When that didn't work, he pinched her… hard.

"Ow!" Gabi cried out.

"Gabi?! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"I'm fine…" winced Gabi in reply, rubbing her stinging side. "D-Did you ask me to be your girlfriend?" 

"Yes… will you?"

"I… y-yes…" Gabi managed to squeak.

It was David's turn to almost drop the phone, "She said yes?" He faintly whispered.

"Yes, I did, silly." Gabi giggled. "I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" They said goodbye and hung up. Gabi then shrieked happily, huggling Elijah, and then Ronan. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for being the stupid brothers that you are!! Thank you!!"

"You're welcome…" they wheezed, since they had the wind knocked out of them by her hugs.

**-Mahora-**

Zarek faintly smiled as he looked at the snow from his dorm window, "Merry Christmas, Tabby." He whispered.

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Yay for amusing chapters! And fluff! Gotta love the fluff! Please R&R! No flames though!**


	15. Period XV: Our First Magical Christmas

**ETP: For all you KonoSetsu fans, this is the chappie to read and review! Please do so!**

**Chibi**-**Kotarō: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period XV**

**Our First Magical Christmas**

The party was in full swing by the time Arisho arrived. Her long raven locks had been pulled into a long braid with a bright silver bow. Her amethyst sweater hung loosely on her as she slipped off her snow boots at the door.

"Arisho!" She had a blonde blur huggling her a second later.

"Hey, Cyrus!" Arisho exclaimed brightly, huggling him back for a second. "So, having fun?"

"Now I am…" He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling it. She blushed horribly when everyone seemed to stop and many of the girls began to giggle. "What?" Cyrus asked.

Oliver had to stiffle his chuckling, "Look up, Little Dude."

"Mistletoe?!" Both cried, trying to scramble to safety.

Sure they were affectionate, but the last time Cyrus kissed Arisho in front of other people she was teased severely for three weeks. Laughing, Larissa grabbed Arisho while Oliver grabbed Cyrus. Both screamed again, and tried running before they were turned around sharply, their mouths pressing together in a kiss.

"Aw!" Airland teased right on cue.

This gave Konoka a devious idea. Once the two blushing mages were released and avoiding each other in embarrassment, the chocolate brown haired healer walked over towards the mistletoe. Her cocoa brown orbs landed upon the one that sent her heart beating. The one who had always protected her and who she had started developing feelings for during Negi's first MahoraFest. Konoka cried out her name as she purposely stumbled forward.

"Set-chan!"

In a flash, said samurai had steadied Konoka, her hand on the healer's slim waist. Just as Konoka had hoped, she smiled at the raven haired girl. Setsuna gave her a small look of confusion until her deep brown eyes landed upon the mistletoe. They were standing directly beneath it. A tall tale blush covered Setsuna's cheeks at the thought of kissing her beloved Ojōsama.

"Set-chan! You know the tradition!" Konoka sang softly, most were discreetly watching them out of the corners of their eyes. "You have to kiss me."

"B-But, it's improper and… I… uh… Ojōsama… I…" Setsuna was fumbling over her words, her blush worsening as Konoka drew even closer.

Konoka closed her eyes as she whispered, "It's rude to deny a lady a kiss, Set-chan."

Setsuna found herself drawing even closer as well. Konoka pressed forward, eliminating the space between them, and kissed Setsuna.

"Kono-chan…?" She whispered when the kiss ended.

"I want to tell you how much I love you, Set-chan. How much I cherish our moments together." Konoka sighed, wrapping her arms around Setsuna. "And how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Setsuna felt tears burning her eyes, "But, Kono-chan, I can't. I'm your protector. I can't let you get hurt because of our relationship."

Konoka kissed her cheek, "Then why do I know magic? I want to protect you as well, my beautiful Set-chan."

"Come on, Setsuna-san." Asuna piped up. "It's obvious you love Konoka too…"

"We'll support you all the way!" cried Haruna.

Setsuna gazed around the room at all of her friends faces. Finally, she looked at Konoka, and surprised everyone by kissing the other girl.

"I love you, Kono-chan, and I want to be with you too." Setsuna confessed, blushing faintly.

The party ressumed. Music blared out of the radio and Airland produced some American CDs Gabi had given her for Christmas. Most everyone was dancing, except for a few couples around the room.

"C'mon, Dog-Boy! Get up and dance already!" Haruna exclaimed. She indicated towards Airland, who was staring longingly at the others dancing. "Look at her! It's obvious she wants to dance!"

Kotarō lowered his eyes, his bangs hiding his intensely blushing face, and Haruna groaned. Shiru was smiling and laughing while he danced with Nodoka next to Negi and Yue. Oliver had asked Larissa for a dance and she was laughing happily. Asuna had dragged Arisho out of her dark corner and forced Cyrus and her to dance before dancing with Tabby since Zarek was hiding out of sight. Even Eva and Chachamaru had showed up and were watching them. Anya was forced into a dance with Negi at one point, which left an awkward feeling in the room, and Shiru even danced with Nekane. Still Kotarō wouldn't move.

"Hanyō!" Eva growled suddenly, he looked at her quickly. "Get up off your lazy arse and dance with your mate before I turn you into something you don't want to be!"

Kotarō rolled his eyes as he stood up and approached Airland. She was humming under her breath, watching her friends with envy in her gaze, and jumped when Kotarō gently pulled her out of her chair. Steering her into the middle of the dancers, Kotarō turned to see an extremely shocked expression on Airland's face. A slow song came on.

"_Please don't let me make a fool outta of myself in front of everyone…_" Airland thought as Kotarō and she started to dance.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_'Cause of you made through in a storm_

_What is life, what's the use?_

_If you're killin' time?_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly lookin' in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live_

_I live_

_Because you live_

_There's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me_

_Always_

Yue, Airland, Konoka, and Arisho all wrapped their arms around Negi, Kotarō, Setsuna, and Cyrus tightly as they continued to dance.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live... _

_I live..._

_I live..._

"I LOVE JESSE!!" Larissa, Asuna, Haruna, and even Nodoka shrieked when the song ended.

Arisho sweatdropped, murmuring, "And here comes the fangirls…"

Haruna was over at Airland's side in a heartbeat, "Now that we've finally got Dog-Boy to dance, lemme steal one." Kotarō gave Airland a pleading almost horrified look. 

"Sure. Knock yourself out, Paru-oneechan." smirked Airland, surrounding her mate to the manga artist.

"Yes!" Haruna cried happily.

"Airland!!" Kotarō hissed after her back.

Larissa giggled as she watched this occur. She looked up when she heard the CD being changed to a Christmas mix. A soft Christmas love song came on and she began to sing it softly as she and Oliver danced closely. Like Cyrus and Arisho, they had been ambushed at the door with the mistletoe as well.

_It must have been the mistletoe_

_The lazy fire_

_The fallen snow_

_The magic in the frosty air_

_That feeling everywhere_

_It must have been the pretty lights_

_That glistened in the silent night_

_Or maybe just the stars so bright_

_That shined above you_

_Our first Christmas_

_More than we'd been dreaming of_

_Old Saint Nicholas_

_Had his famous cross_

_That we would fall in love_

Arisho, Airland, Nodoka, Konoka, and Yue surprisingly began to sing as well, everyone now snuggling up to their loved ones.

_It could have been the holiday_

_The midnight ride up on a sleigh_

_The country side all dressed in white_

_That crazy snowball fight_

_It could have been the steeple bell_

_That wrapped us up within its spell_

_It only took one kiss to know_

_It must have been the mistletoe_

Larissa and Oliver were now the only two dancing in the fire's dim glow.

_Our first Christmas_

_More than we'd been dreaming of_

_Old Saint Nicholas_

_Must have known that kiss_

_Would lead to all of this_

_It must have been the mistletoe_

_The lazy fire_

_The fallen snow_

_The magic in the frosty air_

_That made me love you_

_On Christmas Eve the wish came true_

_The night I fell in love with you_

_It only took one kiss to know_

_It must have been the mistletoe_

_It must have been the mistletoe_

_The lazy fire_

_The fallen snow_

_The magic in the frosty air_

_That feeling everywhere_

_It must have been the mistletoe_

_The lazy fire_

_The fallen snow_

_The magic in the frosty air_

_That made me love you_

_It must have been the mistletoe_

_The lazy fire_

_The fallen snow_

_The magic in the frosty air_

_That feeling everywhere..._

Oliver stopped dancing, his eyes staring down at Larissa, before he whispered.

"Ready for your Christmas present?"

"Now? It's only Christmas Eve." She pointed out, her hazel-blue eyes sparkling in the illuminating glow of the fire.

"Just listen." Oliver placed a finger to Larissa's lips. "Larissa, I love you."

Airland smiled as Oliver placed a passionate kiss on her Anesan's lips, "_I'm so happy for you, Anesan… I hope this time you don't end up hurt…_"

Tabby sprung up behind the couch Anya had conjured and wrapped her arms around Kotarō's neck. Placing a sisterly kiss on his cheek, Kotarō let out a cry of disgust, squirming out of Tabby's hold.

"Spoilsport." Tabby muttered, smiling.

"Okay, okay, you want your present." Kotarō sighed.

She nodded eagerly, "You did promise, Kotarō-aniki-kun!"

Airland laughed and said, "False promises lead to no hugs, Kotarō. Cough it up."

Kotarō stood up and sighed, "Fine. Tabby-imoto-chan, Merry Christmas." He then embraced his sister, which brought tears to her eyes, and stepped back. He pulled a silver charm bracelet that had different kanji charms on it from box in his pocket. He slipped it on his younger half-sister's wrist and she blinked her tear-filled wide eyes. "Well?" 

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" Tabby cried, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

Kotarō rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly, when Nekane said, "Such a good big brother."

"Zarek-kun!" Tabby seized said magus' arm as he was trying to leave. "Wait just a second! You've been avoiding me, why?"

Zarek's pale cheeks turned pink as he lowered his gaze from Tabby's demanding one. He felt his heart pounding slightly faster and a sickening feeling filled his gut.

"Distancing myself from you is what's best, Tabby." Zarek whispered hoarsely, pulling his arm free. "I'm sorry!" He turned and ran out of the dorm, Tabby reaching out, but not following.

"Tabby-chan?" Airland whispered, gently touching her arm.

Tabby hugged herself, tears pouring down her face, and she turned to bury it in Airland's shoulder as the older girl comforted her. Kotarō wrapped his arms around both of them, adding his own comfort. Eva's eerie eyes narrowed suspiciously before she and Chachamaru started to leave.

"Oh, Master, you're leaving?" Negi said, slightly disappointed.

Eva gave a smile, "Don't worry, Bōya. I'll be back soon. Chachamaru and I have to look into something." She replied. "Good party though. I'm impressed."

Chachamaru bowed before the two took their leave. Anya crossed her arms, plopping down in a seat.

"I'm surprised Negi actually pulled something off!" She said bluntly.

Asuna ruffled her hair, "Anya-chan, give 'im a break. _You _know he's stupid, and _I_ know he's stupid, but he's growing up."

Anya smiled at the older woman, "True, Asuna."

"Oh, you two." giggled Nekane as Negi sweatdropped.

Shiru awkwardly started to head towards Kotarō. He paused, looking over his shoulder at Nodoka, who nodded. Letting out a sigh, the pitch-black haired dog-demon tapped Kotarō on the shoulder. The dog-hanyō stepped away from comforting his half-sister and stared at Shiru.

"I… I wanted to give you something for… um… for Christmas… since in a way… we're brothers…" Shiru muttered awkwardly. "Hold out your palm."

Deep gold animalistic orbs stared at him as he did so.

"Come on! Trust me!" 

They shifted slowly back to dark brown. Shiru then dropped two pendants in Kotarō's hand. One was emerald, the other black. Looking closely, Kotarō saw they were two pieces to a yin-yang necklace, only enhanced with Inugami Magic.

"Nodoka-chan and I… wanted you and Airland to have this… it's a protection charm too." added Shiru quietly.

Kotarō closed his hand, his palm gripping the cool metal, and he gave Shiru a curt nod of thanks. Airland had pulled away, Tabby sniffling while wiping her red eyes, and stared at Shiru in surprise.

"Are you going to be alright, sweetie?" Airland whispered to Tabby.

Anya and Asuna stepped forward after Tabby had nodded weakly.

"We'll take her to Amei and Arikomaru." Anya offered.

"T-Thank you." Tabby hiccupped in reply, taking Asuna's out stretched hand.

Once the three were gone, Cyrus growled and punched his hand, "That jerk made Tabby cry. I should find him and kick his-" Once glance from Arisho made the blonde boy shut his mouth.

"Hold out your palms." She ordered softly. Cyrus did so and he felt Arisho place hers over his. "Now close your eyes and relax." He complied. "Now let all your anger transform into calmness. Say the words with me." They both said something in Celtic repeatedly and in harmony. 

"Good thing Arisho's here. Otherwise he'd be chasing Zarek stupidly all over the campus." Haruna commented. "And Zarek does still have the muffin cart…"

"Paru…" She looked over to see Kotarō growling, his eyes covered, but his fists clenched.

"Kotarō, calm down." Airland was holding him tightly, trying to calm him. "Please."

He simply growled, "He hurt my sister. He made her cry."

She closed her eyes, "I know that but please! Your temper gets out of control too easily!"

She could hear how fast his heart was pounding, feel his chest rising up and down as he breathed, and could almost hear the animal within him roaring and wanting revenge for his kin. Airland let out a cry when Kotarō tried to force her away and run out of the dorm to find Zarek.

"Kotarō! No!" Airland cried; her eyes shifting like his were. "You mustn't!"

He continued to try and gently force her off, but she held on tighter. Letting out a noise of frustration, the cat-girl then shoved Kotarō has hard as she could, him stumbling backwards and landing on the couch. She then pinned him to it, one knee inbetween his legs, her eyes glowing eerily, and her claw-like fingernails digging into his shoulders. Whatever magic in her blood was fully awakened by this point, because magical jolts of electricity covered her hands, as Airland continued to pin Kotarō to the couch. He calmed down slowly but surely and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Airland… I… I'm sorry… I…" He whispered, wincing slightly from her claws.

"Anger and rage must be controlled." Airland growled in reply. "Emotions can be as dangerous as a rogue warrior. You must know your limitations and have control on them."

Kotarō blinked rapidly and whispered, "But I only lose control of my emotions around you… I can't help myself… I feel so much and know so little of how to control it…"

"Airland." Arisho whispered.

Airland jerked her head in Arisho's direction, "What?"

"Try coming up with a claming technique like what I did with Cyrus." She suggested softly.

"What calmed you down?" the dark brown haired girl then directed towards Kotarō.

He thought about it and blushed, "Can't say."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why not?"

"Too many people."

Airland sighed, "Promise you won't go and hunt down baka-magi?" Kotarō nodded and she started to unpin him when he suddenly stopped her by grabbing her wrists. "What are you-?"

She was cut off by Kotarō pulling her into his lap, capturing her lips possessively, and holding her against him tightly. Airland sat sideways in Kotarō's lap, her hands on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her.

"Can't he go one day without doing that?" Yue muttered, shaking her head.

"Apparently not." piped up Negi. He indicated over his shoulder where Larissa and Oliver were making-out. "We already lost those two about twenty minutes ago." He then nodded his head in Konoka and Setsuna's direction. They were curled up together, just enjoying each other's warmth. "Them about ten minutes ago." Shiru and Nodoka were blushing and avoiding each others eyes along with Cyrus and Arisho. "And those four are about to start."

"A-Are not!!" They all cried, their faces darkening even more.

Yue then remembered something, "Whatever happened to Fate?"

Negi blinked, "Fate? Uh… um… hmm… I have no idea. In fact, we haven't been attacked by the Inugami Clan or Ligaria since Kotarō and Airland were marked…" He looked over at the hanyōs for a second.

"Something bad's going to happen. Something very bad." Yue whispered fearfully.

Haruna pulled on her coat, "I better go check on Asuna-san and Anya-san. Later." She headed out.

"Haruna!" Yue cried after her taller friend.

Negi chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, and giving her a hug. Her dark violet eyes widened.

"_Why won't anyone listen to me when I say something bad's going to happen? I don't know why but I have this gut-feeling that's telling me they haven't attacked for a reason! Why didn't I see it before? They must be planning to attack Airland and kill her before she can have the Child of Calamity!_" Her eyes traveled towards Arisho and Cyrus, who had fallen asleep. Cyrus leaning against the couch with Arisho's head resting on a pillow in his lap. Yue felt a strange aura coming from the sleeping mage. "_Arisho-san? Could it be that…? That's it!!_"

"Negi-kun, there's something you must know about Arisho-san! She's not what she looks like! She's very dangerous indeed!" Yue cried frantically towards her boyfriend.

"Yuetchi, you're very tired, you should get some rest." Chamo said from the armchair that Shiru and Nodoka sat in.

Yue stomped her foot in frustration, "Why won't any of you listen to me?" Whirling around, Yue ran out of the dorm and down the hallway, bumping into Eva and Chachamaru. "E-Evangeline-san! Chachamaru-san! I'm sorry!"

Eva saw the look of franticness in Yue's eyes and whispered, "You fear something or someone close to us, don't you, Ayase?" Yue looked away painfully but Eva grabbed her face and forced her to stare into her eyes. She muttered a spell and Eva read all of Yue's fears about Arisho. Her lips formed a smirk, revealing her slightly pointed teeth. "Very good, Ayase. I congratulate you."

"W-What do you mean?" Yue choked out.

"Yue-chan!!" Negi was rushing down the corridors towards them. "Yue!!"

Eva looked at Chachamaru and said, "I'll tell you another time. For now, go and reassure Bōya you're alright." As Yue was embraced by Negi, Eva thought to herself. "_The Child of Calamity will reign destruction upon this world…Then our solemn hour shall finally arrive…_"

**-Inugami Clan Temple-**

Fate stared out at to the snow and closed his eyes, the secret he held from Sarukō's grasp ever so tempting within his mind. "_She'll never even know she was wrong until it's too late. Those stupid Inugami misread their own predictions. They are all fools._" Fate felt a stinging in his chest as he thought about the news of Airland being marked. "_Dreams are just a waste. I will find love one way._"

**-Negi and Kotarō's Dormitory-**

Negi and Yue returned to the dorm to find Kotarō and Airland asleep on the couch, the raven haired boy with her arms wrapped around the dark brunette tightly. Oliver and Larissa had fallen asleep curled up together, leaning against the wall. Negi received a call from Nekane informing them that they were at Asuna and Konoka's dormitory with Tabby, Haruna, and Anya and were going to stay there for the rest of the night. Eva and Chachamaru never returned back to the dorm with them but headed for Eva's cabin. Yue set to work covering her friends up with blankets, smiling at the sight of Konoka and Setsuna, before she looked towards Negi.

"Let's get some sleep as well, Yue-chan." Negi whispered.

Negi gave Yue his bunk for the night, him climbing into Kotarō's, and they soon fell asleep themselves. Yue woke up a few minutes later and climbed down, climbing next to Negi, and fell asleep again, a smile on her face despite her troubled thoughts.

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Aw… so kawaii! Yay for the fluff! Please R&R but do not flame! Onto chapter sixteen!**


	16. Period XVI: The Truth Behind the Wings

**ETP: A horrible truth comes to light when it concerns one of the most unlikely people. Has a web of lies been spun or has a deadly secret just gotten out of hand? **

**Chibi**-**Kotarō: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period XVI**

**The Truth Behind the Wings**

"_Mother, please, don't hurt me anymore! It's not my fault! Not my fault!"_ The child's voice echoed within Arisho's mind as she jerked awake. Tears fell from her eyes as she rubbed them to escape the sun's rays. "Not my fault. Not my…" Arisho stopped repeating the cries in her mind and looked around.

Her roommate, Akaya, was already gone. It was April, and to be more specific, her fifteenth birthday. Arisho got out of her bed and stared out at the window. Resting on the bedside table was the eternal rose.

"Kotarō-kun turned sixteen already. Their wedding draws even closer." She reminded herself.

After eating breakfast and getting dressed, Arisho stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her vivid icy green orbs stared back at her, reminding her just what she was and who she pretended to be, even to her half-sister. Evangeline knew the truth and Yue seemed to be figuring it for herself. She was certain Fate already knew and was toying with Sarukō. Arisho gripped the sink, clenching her eyes shut, and she began to tremble as the child's voice returned.

"Not my fault, not my fault, not my fault…" Arisho whispered repeatedly until she finally scream, "It's not my fault!" And destroyed the mirror with her magic by mistake. She opened her eyes, shaking, and her face pale in the cracked reflection. She weakly repaired the mirror before running out of the bathroom, stumbling out of her dorm, and running down the corridors as fast as she dared. The echoes still followed the young mage as she finally reached Airland and Gabi's dorm.

"Airland! Open up!" Arisho sobbed, pounding on the door.

No answer.

"Airland! Sister! Please!" She continued, finally sinking to her knees, and she broke down crying.

"_It's not my fault! Not my fault! Please don't hurt me anymore! MOTHER!_"

Arisho screamed the last part along with the child before everything went black.

**-Infirmary-**

"Shizuna-sensei! What's wrong with her?" Airland burst into the health room with Cyrus at her heels.

No one else had been permitted into the room. Arisho lay in a bed, trembling as she dreamt; her cheeks flushed, and she was extremely pale. Shizuna placed her hand to Arisho's forehead once more and sighed softly. The Nekogami stared at the woman with wide eyes, grabbing Cyrus' hand for comfort and security.

"She seems trapped within a dream and is being haunted by it. That's all I can tell." Shizuna whispered. "I'm going to fetch an expert on this manner. You two stay here and watch over her. If she slips into unconsciousness, call the paramedics immediately!"

Once she was gone, Cyrus and Airland approached Arisho's side.

"Today was supposed to be a happy day. Her special day. But instead she's suffering." Airland whispered bitterly.

"Mo… ther… Please… don't… hu… rt…" Arisho mumbled, trembling even more. "Not… my… faul… t…"

Cyrus bit his lower lip and said, "I want to know why she says that. Why she's pleading with her mother to stop hurting her and blaming her for something. But looking into her dreams… it's wrong…"

Airland gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "But it's to help her."

His warm brown eyes met her pleading emerald before sighing. He then drew a magic circle on the floor next to the bed and gave Airland the instructions. They sat on their knees, their foreheads touching, and their palms pressed together while Cyrus said the spell.

**-Dreamworld-**

"Please, don't hurt me!" a child's voice cried in the distance.

Airland opened her eyes and turned four different shades of crimson when she realized she was naked along with Cyrus. She then recalled he had warned her of this small side-effect and ignored it. She recognized an old Celtic village, similar to the Irish one from Arisho's previous dream that she had visited, but it was obvious this was her half-sister's birthplace.

"This way." Cyrus whispered suddenly.

"How do you know that's the right way?" Airland couldn't help but question.

"It feels the most evil." He bluntly responded before breaking into a run.

The cries began to get louder and louder, "It's not my fault! Please, Mother, don't hurt me! Mother!" shrieked a young girl's voice.

They found the sight of a stunningly beautiful woman and a young girl of barely six cowering in fear and crying. The woman had long dark, dark auburn red hair that seemed almost black and was naturally wavy with icy leaf brown eyes. Her eyes held rage and hatred as they stared at the small girl. She had raven hair and her eyes were closed. Her face was red and looked as if it had been recently smacked.

"You are nothing but a monster and you know it!" spat the woman. "I am sickened that my grace was given to a heathen! My powers of holy are now powers of shadow! You will bring nothing but destruction! Disaster!"

The little girl wailed even more when she raised her head, "It's not my fault! It's not-"

_**SMACK!!**_

She was cut off by her mother smacking her across the other side of her face. The girl fell, limp like she was nothing, and began to shake violently. She weakly sat up and began to cough, saliva and blood falling to the ground. Cyrus and Airland watched, horror in their eyes, when the little girl opened her own. They were such a familiar and unique shade of green, they seemed like ice.

"Arisho…" Airland gasped.

"Lose control even once more and I'll kill you." Hissed her mother, grabbing Arisho by her hair, and yanking her up. Arisho let out loud cries of pain and the tears fell even faster, the blood running down her face and onto her clothing.

"I'm sorry." Arisho finally choked out.

Clearly satisfied, the woman released her daughter, smirking. Arisho lay there, trying not to pass out, and the woman walked off. Once she was gone, Arisho gave one last cry of pain, light consuming her body.

"She's transforming!" Cyrus gasped.

"Cyrus, I don't think she's changing into the form we saw…" Airland said fearfully.

They watched as the light died away, Arisho's wings now not the pure white they had witnessed before, but ebony black and white. The roots of her hair were snow white as well before changing to raven and changing back to snow white. Strange markings covered her hands and the crescent moon in the middle of her forehead also had a black star.

"What is she…?" Airland gasped, staggering backwards some.

"She's… she's…" Cyrus couldn't find the words.

The last thing they saw was Arisho passing out before they were thrown back into reality.

**-Infirmary-**

Airland opened her eyes to hear, "You saw me, didn't you?"

"Arisho!!" Cyrus leapt to his feet, going to hug her, but she shoved him away.

"You saw me for the monster that I truly am!! You saw me for the beast that dwells in this dark heart!! Didn't you!?" Arisho screamed. Cyrus and Airland both backed away. "Answer me!!"

The blonde magus took a bold step towards her, "You're not a monster, Arisho Calvin. You're the girl I love." Her wide terror-filled orbs filled with tears. Holding her arms out towards him, Arisho permitted Cyrus to hold her tightly. "Hush now. I'm here. I'm here."

Shizuna appeared at the doorway leading Evangeline and Chachamaru. She then left again, leaving it up to the blonde day-walker. Cyrus released Arisho after a few, and to everyone's surprise, Eva wrapped her arms around Arisho, stroking her raven locks.

"Hush, now, Child of Calamity." Eva coaxed.

Airland's heart pounded wildly in her chest at these words. Confusion filled Cyrus' eyes as he looked at Eva and then back at Airland. Chachamaru bowed before leaving abruptly once more. They only sound in the health room was of Arisho's sniffles and hiccups.

"What happened?" Kotarō asked once he had entered the room with the gynoid.

Eva closed her eerie green orbs halfway, "Listen to me, Inugami. There's something you must know about your mate's half-sibling."

Airland had signs of tears of her own, "Why, Eva-chan? Why did you call my sister the Child of Calamity? Isn't that what my child is supposed to be?"

"Yes… and no." the blonde answered softly.

"But you're not making any sense!" Cyrus exclaimed, taking a step towards Eva, whose eyes burned as they landed upon him. "How can you call Arisho that?!"

"Silence, you fool." Eva whispered darkly. He shut his mouth and she turned towards the mage in her arms. "Arisho, I must tell them. You understand, don't you?"

Sniffling, Arisho nodded and whispered, "Y-Yes, Evangeline."

Standing up, all eyes were upon Evangeline A.K McDowell as she looked Kotarō and Airland in the eyes.

"The child you bare shall _not_ be the Child of Calamity… but the Child of Miracles." Eva said. Her eyes met Cyrus'. "Because the Child of Calamity already walks this earth and shall rein destruction upon it if she is torn away from her true love." Eva glanced over her shoulder and stared at whom she spoke of. "Arisho Tyler Calvin is the Child of Calamity. A Child of Shadow Cleric, Mage, and Siren. She is truly unique in this world."

"Child of Miracles?" Kotarō whispered as he looked at Airland. "My child? Our child?"

Eva sat down next to Arisho and touched her hand, "Show them the marking."

Arisho looked around warily before she unbuttoned her overvest and shortsleeved blouse, revealing her torso. On her left side was a strange amethyst scar-like symbol. Eva's lips formed a small smile as she ran her fingertips across it. Arisho shuddered, obviously chilled by her touch, and bit her lower lip.

"Hey, let's get to your birthday party." Cyrus whispered once she had stood up and rebuttoned her clothing. "Everyone's going to want to see you, Birthday Girl." He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, and he began to steer her.

Airland, Kotarō, Chachamaru, and Eva all stared after them. Finally, the dark brunette spoke softly.

"Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" Airland questioned.

"It was Arisho-san's will that no one knew her true name." Chachamaru responded. "She would have told you otherwise if she didn't fear you all would abandon her or treat her like her mother did."

"We would never treat you like _her_." Airland spat bitterly. "How could she do that to an innocent child?"

"Now you know the truth behind the wings." Eva said softly. "Arisho is the Child of Calamity, not the child of Inugami and Nekogami."

Kotarō didn't reply as they headed down the hall and towards the dormitory lawn where the others had been setting up for Arisho's birthday party.

**-Dormitory Lawn-**

Gabi was hanging balloons and straining. Finally, David picked her up gently, and helped her. His girlfriend gave him a smile of gratitude before hugging Arisho along with the others.

"Happy Fifteenth Birthday, Arisho!" Konoka sang happily with Tabby.

"Yes, happy birthday!" added Nodoka.

Arisho smiled for the first time that day, "Thanks guys. This means so much to me."

Cyrus smiled a half-smile as his girlfriend was enveloped into the group and made the center of attention. He then looked towards Airland and she smiled at him. The truth still on their minds. But that didn't stop them from giving Arisho the best birthday she's ever had yet. 

"Kono-chan made that cake all by herself!" Setsuna said proudly.

Konoka smiled at Yue, "With a little help from Yue too."

Arisho blew out the candles and the others burst into cheers. They then began to give Arisho her presents. Cyrus watched from a distance, standing below Arisho's favorite tree, and grinned at the smile upon her fair face.

"Thank you, sensei." Arisho whispered after receiving a book on Ice Magic from Negi.

"Stay strong." Negi whispered after ruffling her hair and placing his mouth next to her ear.

Gabi and Tabby tackled her in a hug, "We gotcha something awesome!" They cried in unison before Arisho opened the present from Gabi, David, Tabby, Zarek, and Haruna. 

"A Series of Unfortunate Events! By Lemony Snicket! Thank you!" She shrieked in excitement.

Yue, Nodoka, Shiru, Konoka, and Setsuna all got her a new copy of "Diablo II: Lord of Destruction" one of Arisho's favorite RPGs for the PC. Larissa and Oliver, the promising new couple, had given her Hannah Montana on DVD. Kotarō and Airland had both bought Arisho a new set of .hack//Another Birth manga (since Kotarō had accidentally destroyed the other set by mistake). And finally, Cyrus gave her a new Lacuna Coil album.

"Thank you all so much." Arisho whispered once more.

"Where's Asuna-san?" Negi asked suddenly.

Arisho, who had been sitting on a blanket on the grass, looked up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Arisho-chan." Asuna bent down next to the raven haired girl, affectionately running her hand through the fine silky locks. "I have a special present for you."

Arisho looked at the heterochromatic girl in surprise, "Y-You do, Asuna-chan?"

Nodding, Asuna pulled out a small present, handing it to the younger girl. Cyrus and the others watched curiously as Arisho unwrapped the box and opened it. Her icy green eyes filled with tears as she pulled out a set of amethyst bells like Asuna's. The older girl knelt behind Arisho, wrapping her arms around her in a hug, and whispered softly in her ear.

"We can find the place we belong together, Arisho-imoto-chan. All alone in this world… we can be each other's family… we can be sisters. What do you say, Arisho?"

Arisho wiped her tears with the back of her hand and choked out, "A-Asuna…" Before she turned around in said girl's arms, sobbing hard in joy. Cyrus bit his lower lip, reaching out to his girlfriend's shoulder, but he stopped himself from moving forward uncertainly.

Larissa huggled Airland, "Now you and Arisho have one big happy family!"

"What about your father?" Shiru pointed out.

Airland jumped and shook her head, "I have no idea where he is. I haven't seen him since I was seven. And since I came from a remote village in Ireland… I have no idea if he's even alive at this point."

Asuna helped Arisho into the dormitory. They emerged a few minutes later, Arisho's hair pulled into two ponytails like Asuna's, and she gave a watery smile. Most twitched slightly at the resemblance between Asuna and Arisho. Cyrus blushed, since he had found Asuna attractive in the first place, and quickly tore his eyes away from them.

"We'll take these to your dorm!" Tabby volunteered along with Haruna.

They gathered the presents and headed for Arisho's dorm. Zarek soon disappeared shortly afterwards, mumbling something that sounded a lot like "training", and everyone suddenly paused when they spotted Eva and Chachamaru approaching. Arisho's eyes traveled to her loafers.

"Tell them." Eva ordered simply.

"I… I… I can't…" Arisho choked out.

"Why not? You told me when you first arrived and you've told Ellis, Inugami, and Niobe. Why can't you tell them?"

Arisho looked at the looks of concern forming around her.

"I'm the Child of Calamity."

With the help of Airland and Kotarō, they managed to explain the truth to the others. Yue's eyes widened at the fact she was correct about her feelings when it came to Arisho. Shiru shut his eyes in shock.

"Okay, Chibi-Asuna, there's one more thing that we've got to take care of." Oliver piped up.

Negi had a look of horror upon his face that said, "But one Asuna-san's bad enough!!"

Cyrus jumped when his old friend turned and looked at him. Feeling butterflies in his stomach, Cyrus slowly approached his love and took her hands in his. She gave him a strange look.

"Arisho, you know as well as I do that we're truly, madly, deeply in love and I..." Cyrus remembered Negi's words. "_A little bit of courage is the real magic, Cy, just ask her._" He took a deep breath. "Arisho, will you marry me?"

Arisho's cheeks turned bright red but she whispered faintly her reply.

"Yes."

"Oh boy. We have a wedding on Airland's sixteenth birthday and now we've got another engagement to worry about." Shiru groaned.

Nodoka smacked his arm, "Be nice."

"Congratulations, sister!" Airland and Asuna both huggled the poor girl.

Cyrus was being pat on the back by Negi and Kotarō, "Hehe."

Konoka giggled and said, "I think these two lovebirds want to be left alone, guys." 

The party came to a close.

**-Cyrus and Zarek's Dormitory-**

Since Zarek was still out who-knows-where, Arisho and Cyrus were alone and eating dinner together.

"We should get a cat." Cyrus said suddenly, causing Arisho to jump.

"Excuse me?" She replied.

"A cat. A kitten. We should get one."

"Oh, um, okay."

They went back to their meal, silence filling the dorm. Once they were done, they curled up together on the couch, just enjoying each other's presence. After a few moments, Arisho spoke.

"Asuna-anesan… she…" Arisho trailed off, unable to find the words.

Cyrus played with one of her pigtails and smiled, "They suit you and she's doing a wonderful thing by taking you in." Her eyes closed, reopening them when she felt Cyrus gently cup her face, "Hey, look me in the eyes. What do you see?"

"Warm, brown eyes that haunt my dreams." Arisho confessed.

He stroked her cheeks softly. After placing a warm kiss on her lips, Cyrus then held her close to himself, as if scared to let go. She could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Don't you see the love there too?" He whispered, his blonde locks covering his eyes.

"Sweetie, all I see is love." She whispered back, gently touching his face.

"You're not alone. You have me, Asuna, and everyone else. You're not alone." Cyrus reassured her suddenly. He looked away almost painfully.

Arisho made him look at her, "I'm never alone with you here, my love." She kissed him deeply for the first time.

Cyrus blushed about four shades of red when she pulled away yet he smiled. Arisho pinched herself to make sure she was awake. Without another word said, the two embraced again, even more passionately.

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: My brain died halfway through writing this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Thx for reviewing (if you did) and please R&R!****Also, here's a vote for you guys. What gender should the Child of Miracles be? Please PM me your vote or put it in your review!**


	17. Period XVII: Can't Help Falling

ETP: The festival has arrived and Airland's life is on the line

**ETP: The festival has arrived and Airland's life is on the line… and someone elses.**

**Chibi-Kotarō: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period XVII**

**Can't Help Falling**

"With a million things to do here, how can you be bored?" Cyrus demanded to his almost sister-in-law.

Airland shrugged, "I dunno. I just am. I kinda lost interest in festivals when I was younger. The noise, the crowds, they just make me want to curl up in my room with a good book and take a cat nap."

Cyrus shook his head and replied, "You've had assassins trailing you all day and you're as cool as a cucumber. What the heck is wrong with this picture?"

"I'm not a 'fraidy-cat like most people tend to think I am," She laughed.

"Airland!? Airland!?"

Both looked up when they saw Tabby, Arisho, and Gabi all breathlessly running towards them.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Cyrus asked, trying to calm the trembling Arisho.

"F-Fate!" Arisho gasped.

"He k-kidnapped-" Gabi couldn't finish.

"Akaya!!" Tabby finished for her.

Airland's emerald orbs were wide in rage, "Class Rep…? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!" She exploded before she leapt to her feet and grabbed Tabby's arm gently, "Where did he take her to? Do you know?"

Tabby let out a fearful confirmation, "The World Tree!"

"Call up the others that are free. We have to rescue Class Rep." Airland ordered Cyrus.

He was on his phone in a heartbeat.

-World Tree-

Fate smirked and brushed the orange bangs out of Akaya's face. She regained consciousness just then and opened her eyes slowly. She then let out a cry of surprise when she found herself bound in vines.

"Hey, let go of me!" Akaya exclaimed, struggling.

"I advise you don't do that," Fate smirked, "The vines will only tighten if you struggle."

Whimpering, Akaya looked deeply into his aqua orbs, "Please… please let me go…"

Unexpected warmth flooded underneath his eyes. Her gold eyes had widened and tears burned the corners of them. Fate had never seen eyes as beautiful as hers before. He was surprised he even found himself considering her plea.

"Let go of the Class Rep, Fate."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Kotarō, Airland, Negi, Tabby, and Shiru. Smirking, he snapped his fingers.

"Why don't we show them the truth?" He called to someone in the leaves.

Seconds later, Tabby staggered somewhat with a gasp, her midnight blue orbs wide in disbelief.

"No… Z-Zarek…"

Zarek looked at her, his cold eyes intense and filled with insanity. A smile formed on his lips and she felt her heart shattering.

"This is how it's meant to be, Tabby." He whispered quietly. "Lady Sarukō is right. A child born of Inugami and Nekogami will only kill us all." 

"That's my niece or nephew you're talking about!!" Tabby snapped, her dog ears appearing, and her eyes shifting to an animalistic silver shade. "I would die before I'd see Airland-oneechan harmed!!"

Airland snapped her eyes on her, "No one's going to die today!"

Fate laughed and replied, "I beg to differ. If you do not surrender yourself, this poor girl is." He gingerly placed his hands on Akaya's face.

Akaya's eyes were wide at the sight of Tabby's ears and Negi's staff. "Sensei?" She croaked.

"We'll save you… don't you worry, Class Rep." Negi replied.

Shiru stared Zarek down, "Ready to dance?"

Zarek laughed and replied, "Get ready to dance with the devil then, Lapdog."

They lunged, becoming dark blurs, dog-demon versus magus.

"Time to settle this once and for all," Kotarō growled, eyeing Fate.

Fate moved in front of Akaya, stancing himself

Airland froze, "Wait…" She held an arm out in front of her mate and sensei.

Tabby shook her head, "I've got a score to settle with Zarek for betraying us." She then joined Shiru in the attack on Zarek.

Akaya pleaded again with the white haired youth, "Your name… is Fate?"

Fate glanced at her, "Yes… and your name?"

"Anusa Akaya…" She whispered, "Fate… please… release me… you don't want to hurt anyone… you're just trying to find the one place that you belong…" 

Fate cringed slightly, "S-Shut up! You know nothing about me!" He shouted, grinding his teeth.

Negi stared in awe and whispered, "I don't believe it… Class Rep is trying to convince him to let her go…"

"It won't work, Negi. He'll kill her." Kotarō shook his head.

"Wait…" Airland whispered once more.

Akaya's tears began to fall, "Please… Fate… don't do this… if anything… help protect Niobe-san… don't kill her… or anyone else… Please…. You're a good person… I just know you are." She sobbed quietly, her body shaking.

"You know nothing…" Fate whispered, fighting back the burning lump in his throat.

"I know you've been calling me in your dreams…" Akaya whispered, "I've dreamt of you for almost a year now… You care about me when you thought you'd never care for anyone again after Airland…"

Airland's eyes widened and she whispered, "Akaya-san…"

Fate's fists clenched and he slammed his eyes shut.

"You're lying. I don't care about you. I care for no one, I care for nothing."

"Then why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance? Why do you keep stalling?"

"I… I…"

Fate was cracking. Within seconds, he was on his knees, crying into his hands. Suddenly, the vines released Akaya. She staggered before dropping next to Fate, and wrapping her arms around him in comfort, soothing his tears.

"You're good inside, Fate, not evil like you've tried to convince yourself. You just… didn't know where you belonged is all… but you're here now, Fate, where you belong… with friends…" Akaya said softly in his ear.

Airland turned to Negi and Kotarō, "Let's coerce Zarek into being locked up for a bit." 

"Right," Negi and Kotarō leapt into the fight above.

Zarek, becoming overwhelmed, was attacked by three Inugami at once, and then restrained by a spell from Negi. He cursed and struggled to break free but the magic was too strong. Tabby took Zarek's staff and broke it.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Shiru kicked Zarek in the side, "There's nothing worse than a woman scorned."

Zarek looked up, the insanity still in his eyes. Tabby returned the look with hurt and rage.

"Get your ass up." Kotarō ordered, "We're taking you to Eva-neechan." 

Airland helped Fate to his feet with Akaya. When he looked at them, their seemed to be a new light in his eyes, and his impassive expression was now filled with emotions.

"Thank you… Akaya." He breathed, leaning over, and gently pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Come on, we'll get you enrolled." Airland replied, "And then Anesan can dote on you like a poor lost kitty."

Fate actually laughed and replied, "Friends… I never thought I'd see the day when I could call others that."

Akaya smiled and said, "Just remember that friends are forever…"

-Inugami Clan Temple-

"They failed!! And now Fate has joined their side!!" Sarukō let out a shrill shriek of rage. "Why can't I kill that damned hanyō?! Why?!"

She paused and then glanced at her claws.

"I'm sick of this. If you want something done… do it yourself."

Sarukō smirked as she began to laugh.

-Evangeline's Cabin-

"Why did he do it?" Tabby demanded, her normal tone gone and replaced with a serious and rage-filled one.

"It appears that when you were awakened it slowly pushed him into a mental breakdown. Zarek-san has never experienced so much emotion at once and it made him snap." Negi sighed, "He went insane with happiness. He just wanted to save us… by trying to kill Airland-san."

Gabi and David looked depressed by this news. Tabby closed her eyes and silently began to cry. Arisho was there, holding her, along with Larissa. Oliver and Cyrus were deeply saddened by this news as well. Zarek had been someone they had called "friend".

"Airland-chan…" Kotarō reached out and took her hand, "Do you trust Fate?"

She gave a subtle nod, "He changed because of Akaya. I think they were fated to fall in love."

Shiru glanced at Nodoka and whispered, "You can't help falling the day you meet your true love…"

"I second that," Kotarō whispered in reply, squeezing Airland's hand.

"So what do we do now?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna and Asuna shrugged along with Haruna and Yue.

Eva looked at them and clearly stated, "We unite the clans and wait for our solemn hour to arrive. Sarukō won't dare hesitate to attack us herself now." She paused and said, "You'll be returning to Sanctuary once summer break starts. Amei and Arikomaru are already there." 

"Alright, Eva-chan." Asuna nodded.

"I want you all packed and ready to go." Eva ordered. "And I want no one to leave anyone unguarded. We now know Sarukō will try and take hostages as well. She already did to Class Rep and now she is involved as well."

"Where is Akaya-chan now?" Larissa asked.

Haruna smiled and replied, "Taking care of Fate's neglected wounds."

Nodoka blushed and asked softly, "Do you believe they're already in love?" 

"Yeah," Negi nodded, "I mean it happened to Shiru-kun and you… it could happen to Fate-kun and Akaya-san too."

Eva merely smirked, her green eyes smiling as she glanced out her window.

"_You all will be very surprised for what the future beholds…_"

David rubbed his neck and said, "Can Gabi and I go on our date now?" 

"Yeah, Oliver and I have one too…" Larissa admitted.

"So do Set-chan and I!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Fine, get, do whatever you want!" Eva exclaimed, stress marks forming. "What am I? Your nanny?"

"Thanks, Eva-chan." Larissa giggled before she huggled Oliver's arm.

Eva narrowed her eyes, "Want me to turn you into the ferret this time?"

They both screamed and ran along with several others. The only ones that remained were Asuna and Arisho.

"I thought I told you to get, Kagurazaka?" Eva demanded.

"I wanted to ask you a question," Asuna replied, her hand on Arisho's shoulder. "How come you only treat Arisho-imoto-chan with respect?" 

Eva turned away, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

Arisho spoke up, "Um… Evangeline-sama… I was wondering that myself…" 

The blonde vampire stiffened slightly, unaware of the blush on her cheeks, and her red manicured nails dug into the window sill. Silence filled the room and Asuna tightened her grip ever so slightly.

"Eva-chan…?" She whispered.

"It was because… I saw a piece of myself within her…" Eva confessed in a deadpan tone of voice, "I saw a monster wanting only acceptance… trying to leave her past behind her… and trying to find somewhere that she truly belonged. I couldn't help growing to care about her… something I've never done in my life… when she stumbled into my arms when she was just a weak orphan…" Arisho blushed in surprise. "I thought to myself, "This child should be nothing to me but she isn't nothing. She's _everything_…". In the end, Arisho Calvin has become my heart." 

Asuna was trying to understand this, "Did you just confess that you're in love with her?"

Eva whirled around and hissed, "Stupid Kagurazaka! I just admitted that I love her like I would a child! I love her like a mother should love her child!" 

Arisho staggered slightly in shock.

"You… love me in a way my mother never did…" She gapped.

Eva nodded and whispered, "Why do you think I made sure to find the perfect true love for you? I made Ellis my apprentice for a reason and that reason was for you and you alone."

Arisho jolted when Eva suddenly embraced her, her manicured hand on the back of Arisho's head, and she pressed Arisho's cheek against her small shoulder. Arisho shut her eyes partway and wrapped her arms around the petite vampire.

"I would adopt you if I could…"

"I know, Evangeline, I know…"

Asuna sniffled and said, "This is so beautiful."

"Asuna-anesan…" Arisho laughed, fighting back her own tears. She looked at Eva and whispered, "Eva-kaasan."

Eva's eyes widened at the term of motherly endearment Arisho bestowed upon her. For the first time in a long time, Eva smiled.

-Gabi and David's Date-

"Want to see something really pretty?" David asked quietly.

"O-Okay…" Gabi stammered and blushed.

Swinging her into his arms, David transformed, and then flew them high into the World Tree's Branches. They landed softly on a branch and looked out at the festival.

"Oh my…" Gabi's eyes lit up.

"Gabi…" 

"Yes…?"

"I love you…" David confessed quietly.

Gabi turned beet red but whispered, "I love you, too, David…"

He then leaned in and lightly covered her lips with his own.

-Larissa and Oliver's Date-

"You're such a pain in the butt," Larissa rolled her hazel-blue eyes, smiling.

Oliver sweatdropped, "Give me a break. I've been stuck as a ferret for over three years."

Larissa leaned her head in his direction, "And that's an excuse?"

"Yes!!"

"Hmmm… okay!" 

She then leapt into his arms and kissed him fully on the mouth.

-Konoka and Setsuna's Date-

"It's so pretty, Set-chan…" Konoka whispered, leaning her head against Setsuna's shoulder.

Setsuna blushed and glanced down at their entwined hands slowly. She then glanced back up at the fire-water-lights show with a tender smile in place.

"Set-chan, have I told you how much I love you?" Konoka asked softly, turning to look up and into the samurai's eyes.

"N-No, K-Kono-chan…"

Konoka pressed her lips against Setsuna's briefly, "I love you more than anything."

Setsuna smiled and whispered, "So do I, Kono-chan…" 

-Airland and Kotarō-

Airland sighed happily, stretching in bed, and snuggling up to Kotarō.

"I think this is a lot more romantic than any festival date," Airland murmured, purring softly. "Just cuddling in bed, listening to each others voices, and being together…"

Kotarō tightened his hold on her waist, "No one around to embarrass us…" 

Airland giggled and replied, "No badgering Wanna-Be-Aunts."

"Just me… and the woman I love."

Kotarō gently kissed Airland and she blushed faintly.

"Kotarō… what will we name our baby?"

"Depends on the gender…" He mumbled, closing his eyes, snuggling up to her, and pressing his dog ear over her heart.

"If it's a boy…?" She whispered.

"Hmm… how about Kenshin? It means destiny…"

Airland smiled and ran her hands through Kotarō's ponytail, "Kenshin… I like it. And for a girl?" 

Kotarō kissed her torso lightly, "Railand…"

"Railand?" Airland repeated.

"I made it up… it sounds like your beautiful name…" Kotarō replied, sneaking a hand underneath her shirt, and pressing his palm against her hip.

Airland kissed him on his head, "Kotarō, I can't wait to unite the clans… then you'll really be mine… forever."

"I've always been yours… we just didn't know it…"

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Ohmigosh, I feel so bad about the super long delay! I've just had such horrible writers block but I finally managed to get it out when my cousin beat the hell outta me so… thanks cousin! Please R&R and don't flame!**


	18. Period XVIII: Open Your Heart

**ETP: It's finally the marriage chappie! YAY!**

**Chibi-Kotarō: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period XVIII**

**Open Your Heart**

"You look gorgeous, Neechan!" Gabi blurted out.

Airland blushed prettily. She was wearing the sleeveless black satin gown with the emerald sash that Amei had spent so much time and devotion making. Her long dark brown locks were pulled into a half ponytail, the ponytail itself in ringlets and cascading down her shoulders, and she had a veil with a circlet emerald and black roses that Arisho had taken the time to make. Her cat ears twitched slightly and her long tail swished in anxiety. Amei was tearing up as she looked at Kotarō's soon-to-be-bride.

"Airland, you look so beautiful…" Arisho whispered, crying already.

"Okay, okay, let's save the tears for later, _please_." Airland laughed, nervous enough as it was. She looked at the bouquet of flowers in her hands and smiled, "_In an hour, I'll be Inugami Airland… wow…_"

Larissa burst into tears of happiness, "My imoto-chan's growing up so fast!!"

Tabby joined her with, "I'm gonna be an auntie!!"

Sweatdropping, Airland looked toward Gabi for help.

"Come on, y'all, we gotta go and make sure that David and Oliver-kun have their tuxes on right."

Tabby, Arisho, Setsuna, Asuna, and Larissa were all bridesmaids while Gabi was the Maid of Honor. Negi was Kotarō's best man. The others were the happy crowd getting to witness the union between Inugami and Nekogami. Even Akaya and Fate were present. Eva had sent for a priest from the magical world in order to marry the two hanyōs.

"Come on, let's go!" Tabby exclaimed.

-With Kotarō and co.-

"Is this thing on right?" Kotarō grumbled, trying to adjust his tie.

Shiru sweatdropped, "No offense, but you don't pull of a tux. How about you wear something different?"

Arikomaru rubbed his chin, "You know, I think I might have the perfect attire. Hang on a second." The older dog-demon disappeared and came back with a pair of black combat boots, black pants, an emerald tunic, and a black cape. Kotarō and Shiru both twitched while Oliver and Negi had to stiffle their laughter. "What? I wore something similar to this when I married Amei."

"Really?" Kotarō blinked and snatched the clothing, stripped (despite the many protests from the other guys), and put it on. "Hey, it actually doesn't look that bad." 

Shiru nodded and said, "Not bad at all." 

"Well, don't you look dashing?" Gabi said, smiling.

They turned and saw she was directing her remark to David, who smiled, and leaned down to briefly kiss her on the lips. Tabby went "aw!" with Larissa. Oliver grinned sheepishly along with Cyrus when Larissa and Arisho then noticed them. Arisho turned bright red and had to look down quickly.

"Yo, you lot almost ready? I ain't gettin' any younger!" Eva snapped, slamming open the door, and storming in.

"You need to relax, Eva-chan." Oliver teased.

Stress marks appeared and she barked, "Wanna go back to bein' a ferret, Ferret-Face?! This time I'll make sure that you can't go back to normal and that your vitals are removed as well!!" 

All the guys cupped themselves and inched away slowly from the blonde vampire. Several of the girls covered their mouths, trying to stiffle giggles, and Arisho twitched slightly at her "mother" figure.

Eva paused and rubbed her temples, "Arisho-chan," She held her manicured hand out to the raven haired Asuna look-a-like. Arisho took it and patted it tenderly, "Help me get settled in the pews."

"Yes, Eva-kaasan." 

Once Eva and Arisho departed, Oliver turned to Cyrus, "Dude, you're getting _that_ for a mother-in-law. I'd be scared. Really scared."

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…" was all Cyrus could say.

Negi placed a hand on Kotarō's shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Kotarō gave a small nod before whispering, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

"Kotarō-aniki-kun…" Tabby tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, Tabby-imoto-chan?" He turned to face his sister.

Cupping his cheek, Tabby's eyes filled with so many emotions. Pride, love, joy, and even some sadness.

"I want you to know that I will protect Airland-oneechan with my life. I love you very much, Kotarō, and I don't want to ever see you cry ever again like the day you did when I woke up."

"Thanks, Tabby… that means a lot." Kotarō felt the sting of tears.

"Let's get you hitched, bro." Oliver laughed.

-Chapel-

All eyes were on Kotarō, standing before the priest, Kasuga Misora, another former student of Negi's, beneath the angel statue, and he could see the eyes of his friends watching him. Most of the girls were crying, even Yue and Asuna, while David played the music on an organ. Fate gave Kotarō a weak timid smile, gripping Akaya's hand slightly tighter.

"_Here we go…_"

The double doors opened, the moonlight illuminating the chapel, and Airland appeared, her head lowered, her eyes closed partway, and her veil hiding her face. Her dress brushed against the floor as she walked slowly down the aisle, passing the people who sacrificed so much for her. Airland approached Misora and she gave her a small smile, reassuring her that everything would be alright, before she turned to face Kotarō.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two young hanyōs, Inugami Kotarō and Nekogami Airland, in marriage." Misora turned to Kotarō, who nodded, and picked up a lit candle. "The vows, if you please."

Shaking, Kotarō cleared his throat and recited, "With this candle, I will light your way through darkness," He lit the candle Airland was now holding before they placed them down. Airland held a goblet and Kotarō was handed a bottle of wine, "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." He poured the wine and they both sipped it before placing the cup down. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows…" His voice had fallen to a whisper as he lifted her hand and pulled out a silver wedding ring, "With this ring, I ask you to be mine…" He slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"I do," Airland breathed.

Misora nodded and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Slowly, Kotarō raised the veil, and felt his breath catch in his throat. Airland looked absolutely gorgeous and he was envious that other eyes would gaze upon this beauty. They were both wearing the yin-yang necklaces that Nodoka and Shiru had given them for Christmas. Very slowly, Kotarō cupped Airland's face, and lowered his mouth briefly to hers. Immediately the room broke into applause and tears.

A/N: Just that we're all clear, I have no idea if I even did this part right so… just go along with it… pretty please? I'll give you cookies!! (holds out plate of irresistible cookies)

The after-party happened at once. Dancing, laughing, shrieks of joy, and tears still commenced. Finally, it came to the part when Airland would toss the bouquet. All the eligible women watched as Airland climbed onto a pew and threw it over her shoulder...

Imagine poor Shiru's surprise when the bouquet landed on his lap. The surprise of it scared half a decade off of his life.

"What in the hell?!" He hissed, blushing hotly, and refusing to look at Nodoka.

"MY OTHER BABY'S GONNA GET MARRIED!?" Amei shrieked, tackling the poor guy.

Asuna sweatdropped, "You know… I would feel sorry for him if he wasn't such an arrogant butt-head all the time."

Nodoka giggled and said, "Well, he's my arrogant butt-head, Asuna-san."

Misora indicated toward the statue, "Anyone else wanna get married?" She joked. 

She jolted and was practically tackled when Negi, Yue, Nodoka, Shiru, Oliver, and Larissa were suddenly surrounding her.

"One couple at a time!!" Misora then realized her ex-sensei was there with her ex-classmate. "Even you, Negi-kun?!" 

Negi rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well… what the heck? I love Yue and I don't want anything to happen to our love."

"AW!!!!!!!!!" Tabby shrieked on cue.

And so the other three marriages commenced. Arisho, Cyrus, Gabi, and David looked slightly envious that they were underage and unable to be married just yet.

"I'm so confused…" was all that Cyrus managed to groan later on.

Airland blinked as she looked at her Anesan's husband, "So you're now my… Onesan?"

Oliver laughed and said, "Looks like it. Oliver Izumiya, at your service, little sister."

"Wait… why's he got your last name?" Kotarō demanded.

"I hate my surname." Oliver shrugged.

Sweatdropping, Airland turned to her teacher, "Looks like all the crushes are gonna die pretty fast now that you're married, Negi-sensei."

Yue smiled and gazed deeply in Negi's eyes, "That's right. Now I don't have to share anymore."

"Shiru doesn't have a last name…" Konoka pointed out.

"Actually, he does. It's Inugami but he decided to carry on the Miyazaki name." Arikomaru explained, while Amei sobbed in happiness. "I think Amei's gonna have a heart attack though with all these weddings."

Amei was still crying about her "babies" being married.

"Now make me an auntie!" Tabby shouted, tackling Kotarō.

"NO!!" He roared, blushing.

"Aw, but I wanna play with my niece or nephew!" Tabby whined annoyingly.

"Tabby, you're going to have to wait… four years." Kotarō declared.

"FOUR YEARS?! YOU JERK-FACE!!"

Laughing, Airland smiled, and then blinked when Eva approached, holding Arisho's hand in a motherly way.

"Hanyos, here." She handed them a key, "It's to my cabin. Have a nice honeymoon."

Airland turned beet red and stuttered, "E-EVA-C-CHAN!"

Laughing, the blonde walked away, Arisho giving a small shy smile and following her. Kotarō and Airland both groaned in embarrassment, only wanting the torment to end.

-Mahora-

Sarukō watched in glee as the Ligaria formed before her, a totally of ten of the spirits awaiting her command. She finished tying the straps of her battle suit and smirked, awaiting for her prey to return to their school, and meet their fate.

"Open your heart, to tears and rejection…" She hummed softly.

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: Aw, the wedding is over! But what about Sarukō? Find out next chapter! Please R&R, no flames!**


	19. Period XIX: Get Out Alive

**ETP: Time for the showdown!**

**Chibi-Kotarō: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period XIX**

**Get Out Alive**

"She's waiting…" Eva stated, coming to a halt.

"Sarukō?" Arisho squeaked.

Eva gave a curt nod, "We need to end this once and for all. The clans have been united, the child will be conceived, and the prophecy will be fulfilled. There's nothing more that she can do."

The wedding goers and newly weds exchanged fleeting glances.

"I'm ready," Airland said firmly, "I'm going to defeat Sarukō for the sake of not only my friends and family, but for the sake of my future child."

Kotarō nodded, "Let's go kick some Ligaria ass!"

**Mahora**

"It's about time you showed up! I was getting tempted to play with the humans!" Sarukō smirked.

Kotarō, Airland, Shiru, Nodoka, Negi, Yue, Haruna, Tabby, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Arisho, Cyrus, Larissa, Oliver, Fate, David, and Gabi all stanced themselves in reply.

Evangeline and Chachamaru were gathering whatever forces they could to defend the humans and protecting Akaya for Fate.

"It's now or never…" Airland murmured.

All eighteen gathered their strength as the ten Ligaria appeared next to the dog-demon woman. Sarukō's cold eyes pierced straight through Airland.

"NO! NO!" She shouted in horror, "You wed?! No!!"

Fate stepped into her view, "Give it up, Sarukō." 

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL BEFORE YOU BRING CALAMITY UPON THE WORLD!"

Airland jumped out of the way of an incoming dark blast of energy. Her tail whipped behind her as she crouched, poised to spring, and a roar escaped the hanyō's lips.

"Split up and defeat the Ligaria!" David and Negi ordered.

Negi, Kotarō, Fate, Yue, Airland, Tabby, Shiru, and Nodoka focused on Sarukō. They ended up splitting into two groups to take on three Ligaria. Gabi, David, and Haruna and Larissa, Oliver, and Asuna. Setsuna, Konoka, Cyrus, and Arisho tackled the last four.

"You won't win!"

"Guess what, Sarukō! Our solemn hour won't arrive! The Child of Calamity already walks this world!" Airland shouted, "Looks like you misread your own predictions!"

Sarukō's eyes widened, "L-Liars!"

Nodoka read Sarukō's moves while Shiru and Yue attacked from afar with spells and inugami.

Negi and Fate double-teamed their magic while Tabby, Kotarō, and Airland moved in to use hand-to-hand combat.

Lunging, Airland dugs her claws into Sarukō's arm while Tabby went for the older woman's thigh.

"Konoka, heal!" Gabi shouted, blood pouring profusely out of her left arm.

Konoka used her white magic and Setsuna sliced through the Ligaria moving to strike.

Cyrus and Arisho used their magic to destroy the other two.

"Yaaaaaahhhh!"

Asuna let out a yell as she leapt into the air, before driving her sword through her enemy, and slicing it in half.

The last Ligaria was stabbed through the chest by Larissa as Oliver held it from behind.

"Yeah!" Larissa gave her husband a high-five before they teleported to Gabi, David, and Haruna, who were fighting so fast it was almost a blur.

Gabi abruptly let out a startled cry, "David!"

David gasped as a Ligaria clawed his chest, blood now splattering across the ground.

Screaming, Gabi shot the Ligaria, and then made it explode, before rushing to David's side.

Oliver teleported behind Konoka, and grabbed her, then teleported back to David's side. She hastily began to try and heal the demon-boy.

Asuna and Larissa remained fighting the last Ligaria with Setsuna.

"Airland, Kotarō, combine your inugami and nekogami!" Shiru shouted as he continued to guard Yue and Nodoka.

Exchanging a look, the couple nodded, before they leapt into the air, heading for Sarukō side-by-side. Palms outstretched and locked on target, they cried out in unison, before releasing their spirits at the same time. To their surprise, the spirits morphed together, forming a strange dog and cat hybrid.

"Tabby, get out of there!" Negi shouted.

Fate lunged and snatched Tabby by the waist, pulling her out of the way, and they rolled across the ground. Haruna caught them with a drawing of a marshmallow creature.

Sarukō screamed as the hybrid attacked, sinking its teeth into her, and blood splashed all over the ground beneath her. Fighting, Sarukō found herself unable to break free from the hybrid, and tried everything to get out of its clutches alive. The combined creature finally faded, leaving Sarukō writhing in pain in a pool of her blood.

"This is going to end now!" Airland shouted, summoning her katars, and she crossed the blades.

Moving faster than the eye could see, Airland crossed the blades at Sarukō's throat.

"Tell me how to cease your control over the Ligaria and I might let you live."

Sarukō glared and spat in Airland's face, "Never."

The blades scraped against the dog-demon's neck.

"Tell me…"

Sarukō smirked, "You won't do it."

Airland bared her teeth, "Watch me!!" 

"Airland wait…"

It was surprisingly Kotarō who stepped forward and spoke. 

"She killed your mother… she killed Amejitsudō…"

Kotarō swallowed the lump burning in his throat.

"I-I… I know." 

"She deserves death." 

"I know that too… but you shouldn't kill her…" 

Airland's green-gold eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Dammit, Kotarō, because of her you don't have a family!"

"But I do have a family… look around you, Airland… the ones with us right now, and Amei and Arikomaru, they're my family. You're my family." 

"Sarukō needs to die."

Sarukō flinched as the blades made a bead of blood appear on her white skin.

"Don't kill her, Airland."

The Nekogami hanyō glared down at the woman beneath her. The one who had hunted her, tried to take her life, and now she was at Airland's mercy…

"Tell me the secret of Kotarō's lineage." Airland suddenly demanded.

"Why should I?" Sarukō spat.

Airland growled, "Because I can take your life any second, Sarukō. Tell me the name of Kotarō's father!"

Silence…

"Kenjirō."

They all were startled at the honest answer coming from Sarukō's lips.

"Kenjirō…" Kotarō whispered the name of his father and felt an odd sensation go throughout him.

"And your control over the Ligaria?" 

"It's dead." 

Airland glanced at the blood still pouring out of Sarukō's side.

"Konoka-oneechan… heal her."

Several blinked as Airland released the dog-demon and Konoka complied. Negi then bound Sarukō while Cyrus called Toralynn, Takamichi, and the other magical teachers.

"Why?" Sarukō gasped in shock and bewilderment.

Airland looked at Kotarō slowly.

"Because I don't want to stain my hands with blood."

Sarukō glared and then said, "I killed your father."

Arisho and Airland froze as that horrible truth.

"W-What?"

"Kevin Niobe. I had him killed."

Tears spilt from Airland's emerald eyes and Arisho shuddered in grief. Immediately, Eva appeared, and let out a snarl that sent Sarukō into complete silence. Holding Arisho, Eva then instructed the others to inspect the campus.

"Airland…"

Kotarō took his wife's hand.

"I'll be okay…" Airland murmured.

Toralynn arrived with Takamichi, Gandolfini, and Seruhiko just then.

"Take her into custody," Eva ordered.

"Roger that, Eva-kun." Takamichi replied.

As Sarukō was taken away, the others headed into their separate directions, carrying out Eva's orders. Soon only Airland and Kotarō remained.

Airland wiped away a tear, "I love you, Kotarō."

Kotarō pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his forehead pressing against hers. Airland sighed as they rocked slowly, the moonlight shining upon them, and her hands gripped his shoulders. Gently, Kotarō kissed her, and Airland returned it with more enthusiasm.

"Ready to go use Eva-chan's cabin?"

"Only if you want to…" 

"I want you, Kotarō, as much as I love you." 

Kotarō swept Airland into his arms and used his bunshin to take them to their destination.

**-With Gabi and David-**

"Are you okay?" Gabi muttered, as David flew across the sky with her tucked gently against his chest.

"Yes…" David replied, "Thank you for protecting me…"

Gabi's hazel eyes began to close, "I really love you, David Kazehito, and I want to spend eternity with you…"

David's silver eyes sparkled with the moon, "Then will you marry me, Gabriella Jackson?" 

Blushing, the American girl took a few seconds before responding with a small, "Yes…"

David slowly lowered his lips to Gabi's, the kiss marking their engagement.

**-With Larissa and Oliver-**

"Nope, nope, nope…"

Larissa giggled as they appeared and reappeared in different areas of the campus. Oliver only took a quick scan before he was gone again. Larissa sighed and nuzzled against his chest, completely relieved that they could finally be safe. Landing on top of the clock tower, Oliver paused, and then let his wife down.

"Larissa… I want to go house hunting tomorrow… and Larissa?"

"Yes, Oliver?" 

"I want you to pick your dream house."

Blushing faintly, Larissa grinned, before she leapt into his arms and kissed him blind.

**-With Setsuna and Konoka-**

"Kono-chan…"

"Yes, Secchan?"

"You protected me today…" 

"Yes…" 

"I don't need to worry about you so much then, huh?"

Konoka shook her head and kissed Setsuna on the cheek, "Not so much…"

Setsuna closed her eyes, "I love you, Konoka… so much…"

**-With Negi and Yue-**

"Well… since… um… Kotarō-kun and Airland-san will… be… um… gone… for a bit… why not…" Negi stammered, beat red.

Yue smiled before she pulled him down for a kiss. Still kissing her husband, Yue reached behind her, and locked the dorm door.

**-With Shiru and Nodoka-**

Haruna finished packing her bags just as Shiru and Nodoka came inside through the window. The married couple raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Later, lovebirds. I'm crashing in Asuna-san's dorm for the rest of the weekend." 

"H-Haruna!?" Nodoka's face was a deep scarlet and Shiru was pink.

Haruna giggled and replied, "Have fun!"

As she walked out the door, Nodoka and Shiru exchanged a simple look, before they looked away. It was very surprising when Nodoka threw herself at Shiru, locking him in an intense kiss that sent his poor brain on vacation.

**-Eva's Resort-**

"Everything's well now. You may return to your village to take your place as leader, Arikomaru." Eva informed the dog-demon.

Arikomaru sighed, "Thank you, Evangeline."

Amei giggled and said, "Are Kota and Airland enjoying their honeymoon?"

Eva inclined her head to the side, "Let's just say that Ellis, Tabby-san, and Arisho-chan are going to be stuck here for about two weeks."

Cyrus sweatdropped, "Great… more time with the crazy blond vampire future mother-in-law…"

Arisho cheered, "Yay! I get to spend time with Eva-kaasan!"

Tabby merely squealed and cheered, "I'm gonna get my nephew/niece soon! Yipee! Kitty-Doggy-Baby time!"

**-Asuna's Dorm-**

"Hey, Paru." Asuna said, "I got the movie and popcorn all set. Let's pop in the movie any time you're ready."

Haruna smirked and said, "Trust me, I'm more than ready."

Asuna blinked a few times, "What do you mean by that?"

Haruna merely tackled the redhead and pressed her lips to Asuna's. Asuna, taken aback, turned scarlet and was completely stunned by Haruna's actions.

"Um…" Asuna said once Haruna had ended the kiss.

Haruna grinned, "My love reek senses are going off. Looks like I'm in love with you, Asuna."

Asuna turned pink, "Wow… um… Haruna… I… I guess I feel the same…"

And thus a new couple was born.

A/N: LOL. Yuri-plot twist.

**-Akaya and Arisho's Dorm-**

"Where are you going to go, Fate?" Akaya murmured.

He closed his eyes, "I want to stay here…"

She blushed, "Really?" 

"I love you, Akaya… please let me stay…" 

"Then please don't leave me… ever…" 

"I won't. I promise."

**-Holding Cell-**

Sarukō shook her head, "Why? Why didn't the Nekogami kill me?" 

"You don't understand compassion or mercy." Takamichi simply replied.

Her silver eyes closed.

**-Eva's Cabin-**

Airland snuggled up to Kotarō and murmured, "Our solemn hour…"

Kotarō whispered and finished, "Has gone…"

**To Be Continued…**

**ETP: WAHOO! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! MWAHAHAHA! AND IT'S ACTUALLY THE EPILOGUE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


	20. Period X: Destiny

**ETP: Last chapter! Epilogue!**

**Chibi-Kotarō: Disclaimer! Eidolon Twilight Princess (Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) and Baka Akurei-kun do not own MSN/MNM, the characters, or the songs that inspired this fanfic! Nor do they own any songs they may mention and/or put in here. They only own the OCs that belongs rightfully to them. DQ17 owns Gabi and David. Ken Akamatsu-sama owns Negima. Please R&R!**

**Period XX**

**Destiny**

"Kenshin…"

Airland gazed down at her baby son's face and smiled. After many hours of painful labor, she had finally brought him into the world on April 25th. Rocking him gently in her arms, she ran her fingers over his small little fists, and ran her hand through his raven hair. Yawning, Kenshin revealed a mouth full of pearly white sharp teeth, and he blinked open his green-gold eyes rapidly.

Tabby squealed, "I finally get to play with my nephew! You guys made me wait four years! Now hand him over!"

Four years had made her a fine young adult, now a freshman in college, and she was actually married to a dog-demon from Arikomaru's village named Sanyu.

Airland laughed at her sister-and-law, "Careful, Tabby-imoto."

Tabby blew a raspberry, "Honey, I'm one month away from having my own son here; I think I can handle this."

Akaya laughed while Fate placed a hand on her rounded stomach, "Only four more months to go, Fate…" Her gold eyes met his blue.

"What's her name going to be?" Tabby asked as she rocked Kenshin in her arms.

"Fayth."

Tabby smiled, "So pretty. Sanyu and I have decided on Sojirō Keitarō for our little bundle of joy."

Kotarō had a worried look on his face, "Tabby, careful…"

Airland giggled, "Overprotective daddy, huh, Kota?"

He had a look on his face that stated clearly it could not be helped. The door to the hospital room opened, and Shiru came inside escorting Nodoka, who was equally rounded with their child.

"How's little Hikaru today?" Akaya laughed.

"Wanting out. One more month, little one." Nodoka soothed her stomach.

Yue, Negi, Gabi, and David all entered.

"Time for Kenny to meet Sora, Adam, and Yukiyo." Gabi smiled.

David and Gabi held their one-year-old twins in their arms. Yuki had hazel eyes, curly white hair, and lilac bangs. Adam had straight brown hair with lilac bangs and silver eyes. Negi was holding his son, who had the same bright red hair, but had Yue's dark violet eyes.

"I want to see my nephew!" Arisho's voice exclaimed from the hallway.

She came barreling inside with Cyrus on her heels. He was carrying their daughter, Kira, who had his dark brown eyes but her mother's raven hair. Sora and Kira both saw Kenshin, and held their arms out, squirming. Kira was about four months old; Sora three.

"Seems they both want to see him." Yue said in awe.

Negi and Cyrus walked over toward Kenshin slowly. Reaching out, Kira and Sora both touched Kenshin, who cooed in reply. They giggled happily at least until Cyrus and Negi moved away.

Negi gazed at all of the children and said, "Do you think that things will be safe for them?" 

Nodoka bit her lip, "We can only hope for the best, Negi-sensei." 

"They'll grow up nourished and loved. That's all I can say." Tabby replied, rubbing her stomach.

Kotarō gazed down at his son in wonder. The Child of Miracles gazed back up at him before cooing in wonder. Sora and Kira were still squirming.

"Where are Larissa, Oliver, Asuna, Haruna, Setsuna, and Konoka?" Gabi wondered aloud.

"Larissa and Oliver are overseas. They're waiting to have kids and are working in the AAA." Negi explained, "Asuna-san and Paru-san are a little… busy… and Setsuna-san and Konoka-san are going to be here shortly."

Adam and Yuki huggled one another in an almost possessive matter.

"Aw…" Many said at the action.

Kenshin looked around the room and let out a strange yowl. Airland immediately motioned for Kotarō to hand Kenshin to her. She took her son and rocked him until he stopped.

Eva arrived just then, "Kira-chan!"

Most flinched at the gushing side of Eva as she took her "granddaughter" and began to dote on her. Kira giggled and laughed happily at the blond vampire.

"She's such a darling. Kinda surprises me that _Ellis_ is her father." Eva jabbed a thumb in Cyrus' direction and he collapsed sideways.

Arisho sweatdropped, "Eva-kaasan, please don't torment my husband…"

Eva sighed, "Sorry, Arisho-chan." 

Eva turned to Airland and Kotarō. Her eyes inspected Kenshin, who gazed at Eva with wide eyes.

"What is his name?" She inquired. 

"Kenshin Airko Inugami." Kotarō informed her.

Eva raised an eyebrow, "You named him destiny?"

Both nodded.

Eyeing Akaya and Fate she then looked around the room, "Fayth," She pointed at Nodoka's stomach, "Light," Eva looked down at Kira, "Darkness…"

Several exchanged a look.

"Odd…" Eva grunted. 

"To a degree…" agreed Yue.

"Evangeline, will you watch over them when they attend school?" Nodoka requested softly.

Slowly, Eva gave a curt nod.

"Tales will be told of these children…"

They all blinked at those words.

Eva smiled slowly as she gazed in wonder at the ½ human, ¼ dog-demon, and ¼ cat-demon baby.

"Everlasting fables…"

**The End**

**A/N: I am complete with "Our Solemn Hour". It took me long enough. LOL. Anyways, obviously there will be a sequel. It's called "Everlasting Fables" (thanks for ruining it, Eva-chan. LOL) and it's the story of the Child of Miracles. Please check it out and review it. Please review now. Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
